You’re Guardian Angel
by Rain2009
Summary: I suck at summaries. Mutants: Humans possessing incredible powers as a result of genetic mutation. Persecuted by there fellow man for being…Different…. rated M for LanguageSexual theme. Featuring 3 of my OWN created charaters, Kendra, Lauren & Karthak.
1. Chapter 1 An Angel, The Angel of Death a

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1 An Angel, The Angel of Death and Fire**

**Disclaimer**I do **not **the X-Men Series, if I did, the characters that I do own, (Lauren, Kendra and a few others) would **be** in the comics.lol I love wings, and the character Angel. So yeah, let me know that you think please... **_If you dont like Girl/ Girl do not read!!!!!_**

As Lauren Bailey came walking up to the Estate her heart began pounding loudly. She walked up the path towards the main entrance and lifted her head to take in the full view of the place.

It was marvelous.

It was a great mansion surrounded by a beautiful garden. In the distance she could hear a screech owl. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone; she suspected that nobody was awake at the hour of 11:00. As she closed in on the huge oak doors, her heart began to race and skipped at least 3 beats in a second.

She raised a shaky hand and rapped on the door three times, praying for an answer.

It was about ten long seconds, but for once her prayer was answered, as a beautiful woman with white hair, and grey streaks, probably in her mid to late twenty's and dark skin answered the massive door in her bathrobe.

It wasn't hard to tell that Lauren had purposely hunted out the Xavier institute, with her duffel bag over one shoulder and her ragged looking Evanescence hoodie on her lithe form. A smile erupted over the older woman's face.

"I was told by a," Her voice quivered, it was nearly too was much to take for the young runaway. "Friend, that I could come here, if I ever needed help with my…condition."

Clearing her throat, she responded. "Yes, well you've come to the right place. Let's get you out of the cold, and into a room." She said as she opened the door wider to let the young lady in.

Closing the door behind her, she led her up the stairs. On the second floor was there was a corridor separating the girls and boys dorms which held the stairs leading to the adult level. There were some teachers who stayed in the dorms to watch the children but most of them were on the third floor.

"So what's your name?" She asked respectfully.

"It's Lauren. Lauren Bailey." She said quietly. "But some call me Laura."

"I like that. You can call me Strom or Ororo." She lead her to a room, Lauren laid her coat on the dresser top. The small living space was really quite roomy, but it had begun to collect dust around the room and cobwebs in the corners, clearly showing that it had been abandoned months ago.

The bed was made of a solid wood frame, with a spongy mattress and thin sheets. Other than that, the room had little furniture, only a heavily built stool at a desk and a dresser.

"Well you might want to get some sleep, and well talk in the mourning. By the way, there should be a baggy tee shirt that Warren left in one of the drawers. Good night, Lauren." She closed the door, as Lauren started to unpack her belongings; witch wasn't much, just a few pairs of clothes, her hair brush, tooth brush and paste that was concealed within a plastic baggy in the pocket of the hoody that she had set on the dresser. She then began getting ready for sleep.

The next mourning, Lauren woke up early, and not really sure what she should be doing, she went into the hallway to learn more about the place. The house was as beautiful inside as outside. Dark wood and pricey decorations. When she turned a corner she nearly bumped into another girl that was standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Lauren said, as she took notice of the person.

"It's okay. Hey I thought I was the only one up at this hour?" The girl joked.

"Sorry, I just got here last night." Lauren replied.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm Kendra." Lauren took notice of how beautiful she was. Her golden blond hair fell a little past her shoulders. She had red, plaid night pants on, that looked like they fit comfortably lose, and her hands were tucked into her brown domo hoodie.

"I'm Lauren." She stated before complimenting the hoodie.

"Thanks. Do you want to grab some breakfast?" Kendra offered.

She followed her inside to what appeared to be the kitchen. There she pulled up a chair and Lauren sat while Kendra began rummaging through the pantry.

The young woman in the chair had an air of kindness about her, and for once Kendra felt like she could trust someone.

She pulled out a box of freshly bought PopTarts, and skillfully opened the pastry container.

"Do you like it toasted or cold?" She asked, setting two saucers on the counter, and a pastry package on each.

"Cooked." Lauren replied, as she eyed the other girl opening the package.

"I hope you don't mind me touching it, it's the only way I can get them perfect."

Confused but not minding, Lauren shrugged. Kendra didn't say anything, just removed the wrapper and held the two in one hand the two in the other and closed her eyes. Just when Lauren was about to ask if she was okay, the hands the held there breakfast ignited into a blue flame, with a green base, and engulfed the PopTarts for about a second, then they seemed to absorb back into Kendra's hands, but it was enough to make her stare unconsciously.

She gently set the two onto the plate and threw away the plastic wrapping as if it were nothing. "Here you are. Be careful, it's _really_ hot."

Too stunned to take a bite, Lauren just stared at her. She hadn't met many mutants, and the ones she had met were complete asses. So naturally, she was a _little_ shocked.

"What?" Kendra asked finally realizing how long Lauren had been staring.

"Nothing, it's just, I've never been around another mutant before, well at least not one that was nice to _me_." Lauren said astounded.

Kendra laughed, as she finished her bite before she simply asked. "What's you mutation?"

Lauren blushed, as she sat in the seat and whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "I um, I have wings."

Kendra choked on her third bite, and began coughing as if she had emphysema. Then with her eyes wide, she gasped. "You're kidding!"

"Uh, no, I've had jet black wings, with red blended into them since I hit puberty." Lauren blushed again, and suddenly became _very_ preoccupied with the Gannet counter nobody knew of them, mainly because her family was ashamed of her powers.

"Let me see." Kendra said after she began to get her coughing fit under control.

Hesitantly, Lauren stood, and then with her back towards Kendra. She was taking a huge risk by letting her see them. Nobody outside of her family _ever_ saw them, because her family was hugely ashamed of them. But that didn't stop her from spreading her thirteen foot wingspan from tip to tip. She had cut slits I the Resident Evil shirt that the guy Warren had left in the drawer, so that she could sleep comfortably with her wings spread out on the bed.

Behind her Kendra gawked. Lauren looked exactly like the Angel of Death. Her secondary feathers blended perfectly with her primaries, ultimately giving her the look of blood dripping through the soft feathers. Then to top it all off, her blood red hair swooped down in front of her eyes, with black streaks running all through her hair. Her wings were _nothing _like Angels; in fact while Warren looked like an Angel, she looked like a Fallen Angel.

Lauren flexed her shoulder mussels, before she allowed the tense muscles to relax. To demonstrate there power, she tilted the wings this way and that. The very tips of her primaries bending ever so slightly before her securely tucked them behind her back once again. When she turned, she nearly bust up in laughter when she saw Kendra's dropped jaw.

"Wow! I thought only Warren had that mutation!" She said, finally realized that she had been staring.

"But now there seems to be two of us with wings." A third voice sounded from behind the two girls. Startled, Lauren jumped and rounded on the person.

He was tall, lean but well muscled. His golden hair, was Short, and spiked. The color seemed to become darker towards the top. He wore nothing but a pair of slightly worn baby blue jeans. His bare chest and abs were well chiseled and defined. But what was most breath taking were the huge, gleaming white wings that were connected to his back, exactly like hers was.

"Morning Angel." Kendra Greeted.

"You too, Kend." He said to the greeting, but his gaze was still glued to Lauren.

He removed his body from the wall in witch he was leaning against, and advanced on her. Suddenly, Lauren felt the tee shirt and shorts starting to take an effect on her.

"My name is Warren Kenneth Worthington III." He stuck out his hand, chuckling and she took it, her hand shaking slightly. "But most here just call me Angel."

"Lauren Ann Bailey, but some call me Laura." Lauren had never met another mutant with the same ability as her, and was _very_ shocked to see that in fact his wings were _real_.

He chuckled again, his voice soft, and smooth. "I see you made good use of my old tee."

Lauren smiled. "Ah, there's still another one in the drawer."

"Listen, I was getting ready to go for a fly, and seeing as how you have wings as well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"Sure." Was the reply she gave, before she realized how stupid that had been; the truth was, while, yes, she had wings, she didn't know _how_ to fly.

"Ok, I'll meet you out side in a few?" He turned, and walked out the beautiful windowed door.

"Thanks for the breakfast, but um, there is something I need to discuss with, Warren was it? Is it okay if I catch you later?" Lauren asked, now realizing that she had blown off her new friend.

"Hey, flyboy's a good friend of mine, so you two go have fun." Kendra laughed.

Lauren ran so fast to her dorm that she was almost flying without using her wings.

Once there, she quickly threw on a white tank top, that said "Evanescence" going up her right side and a pair of old faded, baby blue jean, and her DC's.

She had always preferred to where a tank, it allowed for easier access to her wings. But for what reason you may ask? Just for the simple reason that she hated to pin them against her body, even though it was never _too _uncomfortable.

She reached the door with minimal time to spare. Warren looked exactly like the Angel that he was called. He had his thumbs hooked in his belt loops, his wings hung loosely, and the soft feathers were rustling in the tender wind. It was almost as if he sensed her presence before she announced it, as he turned to meet her.

"Wow that was quick. Are you ready to go?"

"Um Warren, there's something you should know." Lauren began quietly. Warren stood there patiently. Lauren continued, somehow knowing that Warren didn't have anything to say. "I, um, never learned to fly."

**So, yeah let me know what you think, and if I get enough reviews on this, I'll continue it… I love all reviews, good or bad, I just want to know what you're thinking…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Lesson

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2 The Lesson**

**Disclaimer**I do **not **the X-Men Series, so please don't sue...The only characters that I **do** own, are Lauren, Kendra and a few others that wont be mentioned until later in the story. I really do hope that you like this story, so let me know what you think of it. Sorry that the Chapters are so short...

She earned an eyebrow raised for that one. "You can't fly?" He sounded a bit stunned at the mere thought.

Lauren felt so ashamed by the fact that she was telling a _complete_ stranger _with_ wings about this. "Because, my family never allowed me to fly."

Silence.

"In fact, I was only allowed to have them out when I was in the shower, and in the privacy of my own bedroom."

"Wow." Warren whispered under his breath. "I know the feeling, but why didn't you at least _try_ to learn?" he wasn't trying to sound mean; he was just confused and concerned. To him, having wings and not being able to use them was useless.

"You don't think I didn't?" She asked stunned, but Warren shrugged, as Lauren calmed her voice down a bit. "I tried, once. I leaped from my roof, and it ended badly."

"How so?"

Lauren froze.

Nobody but her parents, the family Doctor and her little brother knew of the accident but it would be a good start for her to begin trusting people so she took a deep breath.

"I ran for the end of the roof, as fast as I could. When I leaped into the air, I flapped my wings, but fell like a rock. Normally I'm pretty good at landing on my feet, but I was paying more attention to my wings rather than the ground, and _crack_. Both of my legs broke clean in half, and I dislocated my right elbow when I tried to break my fall."

Warren, still curious, decided to risk one more question. "How far was it?"

"It was off of the roof of our three story house."

Warren then had his next question answered for him in a sensitive tone of voice. "From then on, I was never left home alone, I couldn't even attempt to try it, and if I did," She paused, before shaking her head. "I don't even want to explain the consequences." By the time Lauren had realized that she had said too much, it was too late.

"Oh, okay, I was only wondering. Why don't we get busy on teaching you how to fly then shall we?" but the truth was, Warren really did feel bad for her. Never learning to fly? He couldn't imagine a life like that…

"You mean, your willing to teach me how to?" Lauren asked as Warren nodded his head in confirmation. "Thank you so much" She practically yelled out, and before she could even comprehend what was happening, she jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest and most affectionate hug he could recall.

Regaining control over her body, Lauren withdrew from the embrace, leaving Warren flushed. "So er, were do we begin?"

"Um, well." Warren said, after he recovered, and then blushing some more, he continued. "Have you seen Angels in the out field?"

"Yeah? Who hasn't?"

"Well, I want you to do the Angel sign, only with your wings." When he noticed the confused look on her face, he began to push his wings down, slowly at first, and then gained momentum. "Like this."

Lauren copied his movement, and managed to pick up speed fast. She thought about how dorky she looked, and nearly stopped, but Warren then encouraged her to keep going.

"Okay, now I want you to jump off of the ground as hard as you can, while still flapping your wings."

Lauren concentrated _hard_, as she began to pump as fast as she could, then with a firm kick, she leaped into the air, were she hovered for a moment, and then landed again.

"That was great, don't give up, and now try again."

Repeating the steps, she kicked hard away from the ground, were she managed to hover for about a minuet longer. "I'm doing it!" She shouted, only to lose her concentration and land again.

"Okay, you can stop flapping your wings." Once her body relaxed, he thought long and hard for a moment. "Now I'm going to take you to the roof, I think you can handle this." Lauren flinched at those words, her mouth opens to protest then closes it again, trusting his judgment.

"I could to take you up to the roof," he offered.

"Really?" her eyes lit up with the idea.

Smiling he replied. "You'll have to hold on to me tightly. We wouldn't want you to fall." "Right," she said, her breath already trying to fail her as she nervously stepped closer and awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gently he, scooped her up into his muscular arms, then with a huge down sweep of his powerful wings they were airborne.

It was astounding, to her, finally watching the grounds flash away below, but It was over far too soon as before she even realized it they were landing softly on the roof.

"Okay, now as never racking as this is, I want you to run at the edge, without flapping your wings this time, and leap off. Trust me; your instincts will take over."

"ARE YOU _INSANE_?" She shouted at the blond. "I'll _kill_ myself from this height!"

"Laura, Laura! Trust me; I won't let _anything_ happen to you okay? If you fall I _promise_ to catch you, deal?"

Everything inside of Lauren was screaming in protest to what she was about to say, but for some odd reason she trusted this guy, and trust for her didn't come easily. "Okay, deal."

He leaped off of the roof, as if it were nothing, and hovered a few feet away from the edge, ready for anything. "I'm ready when you are."

Lauren's heart began to pound as she took her first jogging steps towards her doom. _Come on girly, you can do this. He won't let you fall. He won't let you fall. He won't let you fall._ She closed her eyes, as her foot left the last bit of solid ground.

It was like one big blur of motion, as her wings snapped out as hard and as fast as they would go on there own accord. The she pushed downward with all her strength, then pulled her wings up, and pushed downward again.

_Oh my God! I'm actually _flying_ just like I've always dreamed!_ The school draped in her shadow from the early morning sun, and began to recede beneath her.

Warren caught an updraft of air and managed to glide up next to her. "You're doing great!" he shouted to her. "How does it feel?"

"Absolutely Amazing!" Lauren shouted, her excitement clearly betraying her voice. "It's all that I've dreamed of!"

The sound of rushing air was in her ears. The smell of the moisture delighted her nose, and the feel of Angel beside her, made her feel right at home. It really reminded her of how birds flock together, to keep each other safe and company.

All throughout the flight, Warren taught her how to turn, roll, increase and decrease speeds, ascends and descends.

"Okay, now to teach you how to land." Warren stated, as he began his descend, aiming for the patch of grass behind the mansion. Warren back winged abruptly just before hitting the hard pavement, allowing him to land softly.

Watching intently, Lauren swooped down, completely missing her target, witch was the vacant space beside him. She began to back wing, but not in time enough to stall her landing time. Her feet hit the ground running slower than her upper body was moving, witch ultimately resulted in a few choice swear words, and gaining, scrapes on her palms and arms.

"Are you okay?" Angle asked, as he helped the fallen girl to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," She brushed away the grass on her pants, and arms before bursting out in hysterics. "Taking off is _way_ easier than landing."

Warren laughed along with her, his sexy chest rising and falling rapidly. "Yeah, I'd have to agree."

"Nice landing." The two's heads snapped in the direction of Storm. "I didn't know _you_ had wings, Lauren."

"She did well for her first time." Warren bragged for her.

"That was your first flight?" Blushing, Lauren nodded. "You didn't do too bad. If your good enough, I'll let you join the team."

"Team?" Lauren asked confused.

"The X-Men." Angel added.

"Umm I'm sorry, I still am really lost. Is that like a football team?"

"Allow me to explain." Storm began. "The X-Men fight everything ranging from mutant criminals to galactic threats. We're often depicted as a family. We live here at The X-Mansion."

"The X-Mansion?"

"Xavier Mansion." Storm Laughed lightheartedly. "The mansion has three floors and two underground levels. To the outside world, it had acted as a higher learning institute until the 2000s, when Xavier was exposed as a mutant, and it became a full mutant boarding school. Xavier's vision was that mutants and humans could coexist together. Here at the institute, we are still trying to make that dream a reality."

Lauren was still a little weird out by the whole idea, but nothing in her life was _ever_ normal. Like the fact that she was a freak that had HUGE wings on her back.

"Well I have to ask you a few questions, and have you take a few tests, to help us know what classed to place you, is that ok?"

They started for the Mansion, towards Ororo's classroom. "That's fine, and…thank you, you know for taking me in."

"No problem, it's what we do."

The two began to climb the large oak staircase, passing many sleepy looking teenagers. "As you might already know this is the Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters." She paused "Professor Charles Xavier had passed on… a few months ago."

Lauren was listening with great interest, and was slightly pained by the news. "I'm so sorry to hear about that."

"It's ok. It gets easer with every passing day." she stopped outside an oak door, and opened the door to the classroom.

"Take a seat." Lauren did so, across from Ororo, with the cherry wood desk between the two of them. "Now let's begin, what do you know about your powers already?" She just sat in the silence and begins to stare down at her feet. "It's ok, we won't judge you. Well all have our own unique gifts."

She looked up at her, and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Well I can heal faster than others."

Storm raised her eye brows for that one. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"I think since I was a little baby." She finished quietly.

"Then its probably a Blood-borne healing factor." She nodded her head.

"A Blood-borne what?" Lauren asked, confused, but laughing.

Storm laughed at the girl's ability to giggle at her confusion, not many did that, well except for Kitty. "Blood-borne Healing Factor. It that regenerates damaged or destroyed areas of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human and may make you immune to most toxins and diseases. Much like Wolverine is."

Lauren wanted to ask who that was, but held her tongue and let the teacher finish.

"Because of it, you may be nearly immune to injury because the healing blood is constantly flowing through you. For example you may be able to repair broken bones in days. Angel has this factor as well."

Strom paused momentarily. "What other powers have you taken notice of?"

"I guess you can say that I pick up on others feelings with out them even telling me, and I don't get cold or hot very easily."

"Well the first one is Empathy, that's were you can quite literally _feel_ others emotions, see there dreams and memories. Its very rare among mutants as far as I understand. As for the second, that's possibly because you need to be able to withstand high altitudes. How long have you been able to do these?"

"Umm, the Empathy thing and immunes to weather since about the time I was 5 or 6 years old. The wings and such didn't come until about a year or two after puberty."

"I see, and your sixteen now?"

"No ma'am, I'm seventeen"

Strom continued to write for a few moments longer, then ripped off a piece of paper, then handed it to her right as a ruggedly handsome man entered the room.

"Oh, sorry Strom, I didn't know you were with a student."

Strom smiled at him. "Ah, Lauren. I'd like you to meet Logan, also called Wolverine. Logan, this is Lauren, our newest student."

"Pleased, to meet you." Lauren said, quietly to him.

After a brief acknowledgement from Logan, Strom continued. "Would you mind, Logan, if I asked you to take her to Hank?"

"Sure, not at all."


	3. Chapter 3 Are We Talking About The Same?

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3 Are We Talking About The Same Girl?**

**Disclaimer**I do **not **the X-Men Series, so please don't sue...The only characters that I **do** own, are Lauren, Kendra, Felecia (Fang.), and Jack (Haze.). I really do hope that you like this story, so let me know what you think of it. Sorry that the Chapters are so short...

The two of them walked in silence for what felt like an eternity, until finally Logan broke the tension with the knife of questions. "So what's your gift Kid?"

Lauren, for the first time since acknowledging his appearance looked up at him. "I uh, have wings."

"Really? I thought only Flyboy had em."

"But now there seems to be two of us with wings." Lauren laughed quietly, remembering there meeting earlier. "What's your powers? I know you have a healing factor."

Suddenly three long, sharp claws emerged from both of his knuckles, scarring the living crap out of Lauren. She stood, her eyes widen in amazement at the long knives.

"Those answer your question?" He chuckled, before retracting them.

Once again they continued on in silence, only this time it was much less awkward. "When they come out," Lauren asked, feeling something very familiar about it. "Does it hurt?" Suddenly a huge wicked grin spread across his stern and stone set face, as he remembered a terrified, shy Rogue all those many years ago. "Every time. Well here we are."

He opened the door without knocking, and a really big blue, furry beast sat, giving Logan a very unhappy look.

"Logan how many times must I ask you to knock?"

The laboratory was, almost a blue chrome color and spotless. Gleaming metal and bleached plastic made the enormous blue doctor seem out of place His swivel chair squeaked first in protest, then relief as he stood.

"I have a new student that Strom wants you to check out." Logan handed him the note that Ororo hand written, and he studied it carefully. Before mumbling under his breath '_Oh my stars and garters._' But as quick as the shock came, it disappeared.

"I'm Dr. Hank McCoy, pleased to meet you Lauren. You have wings do you?" Dr. McCoy graciously indicated for Lauren to take the only bed in the lab. Smiling, Lauren took the offer and sat on the examination table, using her arms to support her weight behind her as she faced Beast.

"I'm supposed to give you an in-depth examination to verify what physical and mental mutations you have," His hand moved to the stethoscope slung around his neck. "Besides the obvious wings on your back."

The doctor shattered her view as he leaned forward with a small flashlight. "Open your eyes as wide as possible... thank you... now, please follow the light."

Unable to see anything except the blindingly powerful beam, Lauren obligingly moved her pupils back and forth, up and down, then in a complicated squiggling pattern than would have made a snake dizzy. Small 'hmm's and 'hum's broke the silence as the velvet-soft pads of Dr. McCoy's fingers found Lauren's wrist, clamping down at the pulse point. The light abruptly shut off, leaving the spots from her vision clearing almost instantly.

"Well, there is defiantly a huge difference in dilation diameter, as well as in your tracking time, when compared to your average human."

"Is that a good thing?" Lauren asked slightly worried.

"That's a great thing kid." Logan answered.

"Now I want you to look at that chart over there, and read the last line for me." Beast continued with the examination.

The eye chart was all the way across the room, so to a normal human, they wouldn't have been able to come any where near reading off the last line.

"E, Z, A, P, Q, Z, X C." And Lauren read it like it was the big E on top.

"Well that further proves that you do indeed have a bird's eye view of the world." the Blue Beast blew softly on the stethoscope, holding it out at the ready.

Despite the doctor's attempts to warm it, the stethoscope chilled Lauren's semi-exposed chest as it slid gracefully over the white skin, resting above her heart. Looking down, and seeing the large blue fingers manipulate the tiny piece of steel delicately into just the right spot, Lauren couldn't help but wonder whether the grace of Dr. McCoy was learned or part and parcel of his mutation. Or perhaps he had always been this way, so sure of what he was doing.

"You may need to increase your intake of food…Good heartbeat, rapid, but most birds are, and from what I can see, you do have some bird mutation." He chuckled. "And there's no murmur that I can detect." Henry smiled, his sharp incisors seeming oddly normal to her. "We need to do a quick scan of your brain and an x-ray of your body, so if you could step over here…"

He lead her through a door into a really big room, with some sort of camera. "This is were the X-Rays are done, so if you could stand here, and place this over your body, we'll take the picture."

Lauren did as she was told for that and the CAT-scan. By the time she was done with both, the X-Rays were complete, showing that she had hallow bones, and the scan revealed that she had indeed the powers of Empathy, Darkness. (The ability to control shadows.) and possibly Pyrokinesis, Pyrogenesis Telekinesis and telepathic.

"Those mental powers alone make you different from Warren. But it seems that your anatomy is nearly identical." Hank said, as he filled out a medical chart. "Although, Lauren, I am going to have to contact your family's doctor, just for some background information. Strom should have your schedule for you by tomorrow evening."

After giving out her doctor's information, she thanked him, and left with Logan next to her.

"Well that's interesting." He mused beside her, smirking to himself. "It looks like Bird Boys got himself an evil little twin."

She laughed at the thought of it. "Lauren!" She turned to find Kendra's bouncing blond hair flowing behind her.

"Hey Kendra."

"Um, you want to hang out with me, Warren and the guys?"

Thrilled by the opportunity to have the chance to be accepted, Lauren nearly screamed yeah, and took off with Kendra by her side.

She lead her to a Common Room by the kitchen, witch was more like a game room in Laurens eyes. To the far right, there was a foosball table that was mainly occupied by a blond boy, and a girl with a singly white streak of hair in her long brown. There was a TV. With many of the students surrounded watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on a comfy looking couch. There was a pool table in the center of the room.

Another leather couch entertained the far left corner, were Warren sat, companied by a girl with long, raven hair, and a black Roxy shirt on, with matching gotcha board shorts, and a Wolf tooth necklace around her neck. He nose appeared to be slightly twitching, when she laid eyes on her, but stopped immediately and Lauren couldn't help but wonder why. A very attractive boy who had his arm wrapped around her tightly, his icy blue eyes seemed to penetrate everything they looked at, and his short brown, white tipped hair was gelled into many different spikes.

"Lauren, this is my best friend Felecia also known as Fang."

"Why Fang?" Lauren asked her.

"I can turn into a werewolf-like form." Despite the black hair, and golden eyes, she seemed quite friendly.

"This, Lauren, is-"

"Jack, but everyone just calls me haze, because," He leaned forward, then his body turned into a dazzling silver otter, that climbed up her pant lag, around her back, then finally settled on her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "_I can form into a _real _Patronus Charm._" Then, almost in a wisp of silver, he returned back to his seat, his arm wrapped firmly around Fang's shoulders. "Pretty cool Eh?"

"You're such a show off Jack." Kendra commented to him, before she turned to Lauren. "It's not really a Patronus, its just a way that he forms the air, and matter around him, something like that."

"But it is where J.K. Rowling got the idea for it!" He defended, as Kendra shrugged, clearly he was right.

"That was sweet! Can you do any other animals or is that just it?" Suddenly, Lauren felt kinda stupid for that, but it was to late to turn back.

"Unfortunately no. Well not yet anyway. But Xavier's actually been helping me control it, so, I maybe able to one day change into another animal."

"And of course you already know Angel." But this time, he wore a black Element shirt, but still had the same jeans on.

She waved hi to him, before taking a seat, with Kendra, really close in proximity to her on the squishy, chair that was only built for four.

"Its really cramped in here. I'm going to go get us some drinks, you want anything?" The question was directed only at Lauren, who was taken completely by surprise.

"Um, you got Mountain Dew?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." She laid her hand innocently on the other girls leg, before she got up, but the slight action was enough to make the winged mutants palms turn sweaty and clammy.

Lauren watched her disappear down the two stairs that lead to the kitchen. She looked back into the golden eyes of Felecia, crinkled with laughter.

"What?" Lauren asked, when she couldn't figure out why, all six pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on her.

"Nothing." Haze said with a grin, shaking his head.

"What? Oh, come on now. That's not fair!" Lauren joked, pretending to be hurt. "Tell me."

"Its just," Felecia began. "Kendra's normally, oh what's the word I'm looking for."

"Anti-social?" Warren suggested.

"Yeah, thanks Angel. You see, you're the first person, out of all the newbie's that we get every year, that she's _ever_ opened up to this fast."

"Really?" Lauren said, glancing towards the door in witch she disappeared into, then turning back to the group.

"Yeah, she's never made a single move towards _anyone_ here, and yet here she is, offering you her PopTarts that only she and _Fang_ are allowed to eat."

"Only because _we_ buy them." Fang said, but Haze continued.

"_And_ now she's offering you a drink. We're one of the few people she socializes with. She very _rarely_ meets anyone new, and when she does, she's as quiet as a mouse!"

That last comment earned him a harsh nudge in the ribs from Warren, before he turned to her. "The bottom line is, she either feels _really _comfortable around you, _or_ she likes you. Not to mention how close she's sitting to _you._ Normally, she's as far away from people as someone on a crammed couch can be."

"There's no way in hell, were talking about the same girl."

Fang shrugged helplessly. "She's a ghost around the corridors. She's my best friend, so I'm not bagging on her or anything, I'm just saying, in the two years she's been here, I've never seen her act like this before."

Jack shrugged at her words, mimicking her actions. "Nearly everyone's talked about Kendra at one time or another. She's a powerful mutant, on the X-Men before any of us were allowed."

Suddenly Kendra emerged from the kitchen, clutching an Ice Tea, in one hand, and a Mountain Dew in the other.

She skillfully handed her the drink, before cramming back onto the couch next to her. Lauren smiled absentmindedly as she opened the pop-tab, but remained thinking about what Fang, Haze and Angle had said, and what it all meant. After a few minutes of the five talking, the small group stood stood.

"Hey, Lauren, were going to go outside, and have a friendly duel. do want to come?" Warren said, as he held out a hand to help her up.

"What harm could it do?" She took his hand, and he helped her off of the couch.

**I do need some help, i don't really know what Lauren and Kendra's nicknames should be, so if you have any idea's please let me know. i was thinking Death for Lauren and Kerosene for Kendra...**


	4. Chapter 4 A Different Kind of Trouble…

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 4 A Different Kind of Trouble…**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **the X-Men Series, so please don't sue...The only characters that I **do** own, are Lauren, Kendra, Felecia (Fang.), and Jack (Haze.). I really do hope that you like this story, so let me know what you think of it.I take constructive criticism very well, so pleases please let me know what you think...

Lauren had spoken _way_ too soon. The first to fight were Haze, and Fang. Actually Fangs name really fit her. Jack and Felicia were standing face to face. Once Warren yelled Ready? Fight, Haze took the form of his cute little Otter, but not before Fang took hers.

She got down on all fours, her yellow eyes focused so intently on his muscular form. Then a spasm had trembled through her body, as cold sweat broke out on her temple. She removed her Roxy shirt, never breaking eye contact.

A noise of her bones starting to crack sounded in Laurens ears. Fangs legs started to twist, pull, and bend in a weird way, and her ribs started cracking to shape into a bigger rib cage, with her heart beating fast and breathing, quickening.

Hair began to grow all over her body. Her nose and mouth started to extend away from her face and her ears were growing also, moving to the top of her head, forming a point.

Her teeth were growing larger and nearly cut her bottom lip with two large teeth growing in front of her mouth.

The bottom of her spine began extending out of her which went right through her flesh at the same time. The bone grew flesh with fur that turned it into a tail.

When the transformation was finally complete, three large horns like Wolverines claws, were extended from her lower back, and her front elbows had one on each end, and horns were formed right in front of her ears. Her fur was jet black, and it almost seemed like she had a sliver main that extended from her ears down to about the center of her back. She looked like a true Battle Dog.

Suddenly, Fang growled, at Haze menacingly, exposing her razor-sharp ivory teeth.

Without warning, Fang leaped into the air, but Jack, was already transformed, and had moved out of her way, leaping onto her back, where he clawed and bit, causing huge gashes.

Fang reared, and tried desperately to reach the tinny attacker. Finally, she fell onto her back, and then, only then did release his hold on her.

Fang, now back on all fours, leaped into the air. The tinny Otter, suddenly leaped and dived underneath the werewolf. Rolling across the ground, he began to transform into his human form again, he tumbled into and upright, crouching position.

Felecia, seeing this turned her body in mid flight, and landed upon the ground, ripping up the grass and scattering dirt as she skidded to a halt.

He threw his left hand out, and used that to levitate his girlfriend. Then using his left, he threw many splices of silver at her, cutting her, but not deeply. He could have killed her easily, but that wasn't his objective. Then finally, he lowered her to the ground, and threw her, her shirt, as she began to shrink back into her human form as well.

"I let you win." She panted, the cuts now, beginning to turn into faded scars.

"That's you're song, you can sing it anyway you want to." He walked over to her, and helped her up. "Sorry about the bites."

But before he finished his apology, she bit into his neck, not hard, but clearly he had enjoyed it more than it had hurt. "Its okay, I got you back."

"Woo, do it again." He said as he shuddered from Goosebumps.

"Nope, now you have to suffer." Felicia smirked, but the thoughts and feelings of what she was going to do to him later radiated off of her and ultimately were picked up by Lauren who shuddered, not wanting to know.

"That was intense." Lauren said, trying to distract herself.

"Welcome to Mutant High." Was the smartass remark from Jack.

"I'm going to go grab some lunch, do you guy's want to come with me?" Warren announced, as he stood.

There was an echoed yeah from both Haze and Fang, but a no from Kendra.

"What about you Laura? You want something?" Fang offered.

"Nah, I'm fine." She said, as she turned too flopped down on her stomach, enjoying the cool feel of the grass. Kendra had changed from her Domo hoodie, into a slimming, tank top and jeans. Hers was black, unlike like Laurens. The small group walked away, as she admired the figure showing under the garments. Her figure was not voluptuous, nothing like the ample Fang or Storm, but not exactly lacking either. Her waist nipped in before rounding out to long thin legs and small hips. Eying her flat abdomen, Lauren unconsciously bet herself she could almost reach around it with both hands, or at least get them within an inch or so of touching.

When Kendra caught her stare, she wriggled herself around until she was on her stomach almost nose to nose with the Red Head in front of her. Lauren had the distinct feeling that if she looked just a little downward she might get a glimpse down the previously impenetrable garment, and attempted to distract herself with the meditation of what color Kendra's eyes _really_ where. She stayed still looking into her eyes for a few seconds, and then lay her head down on her hands.

"Are you really as shy as everyone says you are?" Lauren asked before thinking.

She kept her head down. "Yeah, most of the time, those three are really the only ones I talk to, and my teachers"

"Why is that?" Lauren pressed.

"I dunno, I guess I never really got out much." Then she added with a laugh. "I'm socially retarded."

As the silence gripped them, Lauren realized that she never caught Kendra's nickname.

"So, what's your other name?"

She rolled over onto her back, eyes closed. "Mine? Its Ember."

"Ember eh? Why not Kerosene?"

"Because, Kerosene is really just a type of fuel, and I'm not fuel, I _create_ fire, I don't need something to start it for me."

"So what, you'd rather be called Match?" Lauren and Kendra laughed lightheartedly, but Lauren quickly made it clear that she was only kidding. "Firestorm or Flames seems more like you, if you ask me."

She shrugged a rolling motion that seemed all too natural for her. "Its just a name to me, but if its what I'm going to be known by it, then I want something that at least _relates _to me."

They shared another contented silence before she stretched, as Lauren played around with the idea of flying again.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Lauren asked bluntly, staring into the cloud cover.

"No, not really. I have to fly to Florida to see my dad, so it would be kind of tough then." She laughed; her voice was like that of an Angel in Laurens eyes. "And not to mention, I'm an X-Men, so I can't be afraid of the X Wing now can I?"

"Do you want to go for a fly?" The words left her mouth before she could even comprehend what they meant. Her heart pounded on what that shrug meant.

"Sure," Then she creaked her neck to look into her eyes with a grin. "What harm could it do?"

Lauren stood, and stretched, her wings fluttering from the relieved tension. "By the way, I have never done this before." She paused, as Kendra cocked her head to the right, making her look a lot like a confused puppy. "I didn't even know how to fly until this morning."

Another shrug replied to her statement. "I trust you, and trust doesn't come easily from me. Besides, I've always wanted to fly," she said, more musing to herself than anything.


	5. Chapter 5 A Dark Ember

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5 A Dark Ember**

**Disclaimer**I do **not **the X-Men Series, so please don't sue...The only characters that I **do** own, are Lauren, Kendra, Felecia (Fang.), and Jack (Haze.). I really do hope that you like this story, so let me know what you think of it.I take constructive criticism very well, so pleases please let me know what you think...

**Authors Note:** Just to remind you, when the font changes to**Bold **inside Quotation marks (""), its when one of the telepaths catches unintentionally another persons thought, or when they are just sending a thought to someone through telepathically. I just wanted to clear this up in case you guys get confused.

Previously on You're Guardian Angel…

_Another shrug replied to her statement. "I trust you, and trust doesn't come easily from me. Besides, __I've always wanted to fly," she said, more musing to herself than anything._

Smiling she stood and helped her to her feet. "You'll have to hold on to me tightly."  
"Okay," she said, as Lauren scooped her up bridal style.

"You're really light." She complimented, and then with a huge down sweep of her powerful wings they were airborne.

Laurens strong arms circling around her made her feel so safe. Kendra smiled up at her when she looked deep into her eyes. She flew up into the air and over the school.

"Where are you taking me?" Kendra asked over the noise of the wind that was splashing her in the face. Lauren didn't answer, just flew down and landed right atop the Empire State Building, gently setting her on her feet.

Reluctantly she let go of her and stepped away, but she was so blown away by what had just happened that she stumbled and almost fell. Lauren however, had some great reflexes, and caught her, laughing at how soberly drunken she looked.

"You okay?" She asked, setting her right again.

"Yeah, just a little wind-blown that's all."

"If you're sure." She tentatively released the blond, and as she took a step, her jelly legs let her fall again. Lauren grabbed Kendra and she fell into her arms laughing. "I think you've had a little too much flying, I'm going to have to cut you off."

Kendra roared with laughter, as Lauren gently set her down on the edge so that there feet were dangling over 30 stories above the busy intersection below. It wasn't long after they had calmed down that Kendra's head fell onto Laurens.

Lauren's heart began beating really fast, and skipped every few beats. She had no idea what it was about this particular girl that made her feel so giddy every time she would touch her. She was so reluctant to put her arm around her, and lean her head on the blonds.

How long they sat there, enjoying each others company was anyone's guess. The golden, red painting of beauty was perfect, as it set soundlessly behind the valley of skyscrapers. Kendra turned her head, so that her chin was now resting atop Laurens shoulder. Lauren turned her face, only to have a pair of bright green spheres looking back into her perfect hazel eyes.

"Lauren, I'm in trouble." She twisted her eyes downward, as a brief panic momentarily went through Lauren.

"What is it?" Her voice was so full of concern, she wanted to help her new friend in anyway she could. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't related to the fact that we took off without anyone knowing. It's a different kind of trouble…." Lauren wasn't sure what to think. It happened so suddenly, Kendra's face was closer to hers, and Lauren felt herself leaning in also. Then she felt it, her lips warm and soft like a rose on her own.

With Kendra's lips pressed up against hers, Lauren suddenly felt a strange sensation flow within her. The temptation to kiss Kendra back was too strong for Lauren to ignore, and soon, Lauren parted her lips and aloud Kendra's tongue to taste her. After a moment the kiss grew passionate, as Lauren's hands entangled themselves in Kendra's hair, while Kendra's hands went to place themselves on either side of Lauren's head. They kissed for what seemed like hours, before reality forced Lauren to tear her lips away from Kendra's.

"Ok...so, uh…..Speaking of-of trouble…" She said as she stood up. "We had better be getting back. The others will be wondering where we are soon."

Although, she wanted nothing more to do that get away from the girl that had suddenly caused so much confusion in her life, she couldn't just leave her there. Scooping her up bridal style, she quickly flew back in the direction of the X mansion.

"Lauren," The red head pretended not to hear her over the wind, but Kendra, however was persistent. "Laura."

"**How could I have been so stupid?**" Without meaning to, Lauren picked up on Kendra's thoughts, and somehow quickly blocked them away.

Lauren landed, somewhat non-gracefully in the back yard, by the kitchen door. She hastily set Kendra down, who had tried once again to speak to her, but Lauren kept her gaze pointed at the grass.

"Sorry, Kendra but I just remembered that I _really_ need to finish unpacking. So I'll see you at dinner?" Lauren didn't even wait for a reply, As she stood there watching her feet for a few more seconds then she turned on her heels and ran back towards the Mansion and into her room, Kendra following close behind.

"Come on!" She said softly when she couldn't open the door. "I need to talk to you! Just let me explain!"

When no answer came, she softly said before turning to leave, "When you're ready to talk, look for one of the guy's, they'll know where to find me."

Ember's feet where moving before she had the chance to protest. She felt so embarrassed, and bothered by how Lauren reacted to the kiss. Her young teen legs kept pumping, as her feet smashed into the soft pathway that lead to her favorite spot by Breakstone Lake. She had only been there for two years, and in that time, she had worn a path to her hiding spot. It was a place of contemplation and knowledge for Kendra. It was the only place where she felt like she could truly alone.

When Ember reached it, she collapsed on a log that she had fashioned a few moths after the discovery of the place as a seat, and cradled her head in her hands.

She hated herself what had just happened. She hated herself for thinking that Lauren, a _girl_ could have liked her that way. She couldn't stop the odd feelings from coming forth. She could still see the distraught look on her face and the troubled look in her eye.

She hated how shy she was, she hated feeling like nobody in the world saw her attractive enough to look at her. She could hear the names her parents screamed at her, their voices telling her that she was ugly and useless and that nobody would ever care about her.

She was gripped by a feeling of dread.

They were right. Her parents, people at the school she used to attend, all of them were right. There was no reason for anybody to like her, she was repulsive in every way, her family, and everyone she had came in contact with had certainly taught her that much. The tears seemed to flow freely as her clenched fist began to become engulfed in a crystal sapphire flame. She felt horrible and worthless. Her mind would not let go of the bad thoughts, she couldn't seem to recall anything of her friends, and how much they cared for her. Ember's mind was tuned in on the last years.

She closed her eyes shut as tight as they would go, and began breathing heavily through her nose, trying to stop the tears that were oh-so-freely flowing now. She squeezed and squeezed her hands until the palms of her hands began bleeding, and even then she didn't stop.

Her body was now fully encircled in her magnificent blue power. Her body was trembling as the anger began to awaken a side to Kendra Hunter that no one wanted to see. She bit her bottom lip painfully, as more angry thoughts surfaced in her mind, her irises slowly changing color to a most unusual shade. '_I'm so fucking stupid! Nobody will miss me._'Ember thought to herself, the veins in her neck bulging slightly, her bottom lip trembling, from the newly formed cut that was wielded deep into her lip as her irises grew redder and redder.

Voices from her past continued to haunt her with there words, laughs about her power. '_You're worthless._' One voice said.

'_Why do you even exist? Nobody likes you, _everybody _hates you!_'

'_If you where to die, nobody would miss you._'

"I've. Had. Enough!" She screamed, her voice changing to a much rougher one. Her eyes snapped open, and they were no longer the same emerald green, they had always been. Now they were the color of red-hot flames that reflected how she felt, the true side to her as some would call it.

The white hot adrenaline began to course through her veins, the feeling of invincibility making its way through her consciousness.

Suddenly, she threw her fist out in front of her, a ball of blue flame and drops of blood shot forth, with a long tail behind it, surprising, and empowering Kendra.

Never before had Kendra felt this way, feeling like she had the power, like she could do anything she wanted, as she kept throwing flame after flame into the deep blue water. She kept it up until her whole body began to ach from the adrenaline.

Then finally, she calmed herself. It had begun to rain heavily, and was pelting her all over. She sank to her knees, before falling to the earth. She didn't move. She couldn't. She just lay, on the ground, praying to die.

Kendra was colder then she'd ever felt before, and it wasn't because of the rain, then the world around her went black…


	6. Chapter 6 Oh, my stars and garters…

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6 Oh, my stars and garters…**

**Disclaimer**I do **not **the X-Men Series, so please don't sue...The only characters that I **do** own, are Lauren, Kendra (Ember), Felecia (Fang.), and Jack (Haze.). **This story/ chapter contains reference to cutting, so if you may get offended by this, PEASE DO NOT READ! i dislike offending people.** I take constructive criticism very well, so pleases please let me know what you think...

**Authors Note:** Ember is Kendra's nick name, but I'm still nicknameless for Lauren, (or Laura witchever you prefer.) I've been thinking along the lines of Bloody Angel, but I've bean leaning towards Angel of Death… Let me know if you have _any_ suggestions for this…

Lauren plopped down on her bed, ignoring Kendra's cry from the other side of the threshold.

"When you're ready to talk, look for one of the guy's, they'll know where to find me." Came Kendra's muffled whisper.

Lauren sat there, ruffling, and un-ruffling her feathers. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, and about a _girl_. She was a _girl_, she was supposed to like _guys_! This was way wrong for her.

But yet at the same time she didn't want to lose Kendra as a friend. She was funny, nice, caring, generous, and many more things that you should value in a friend.

'_And a girlfriend._' She thought to her self.

"It's just WRONG!" she said aloud to no one but she didn't care. '_Its bad enough that my family has to _deal_ with a mutant in the family. If I was a lesbian…_' she couldn't finish that thought, she wasn't a lesbian, she _couldn't_ be.

In frustration, she stood up and began to pace the room, her wings fluffed dangerously, and her fists clenched. She wanted, _needed_ to punch something, anything. Then a she felt them. The ice cold tears wetting her face, and streaking them with a bitter chill, and she did nothing to stop them. Her tears had always been cold, and she never knew why. She loved to cry, as crazy as it sounded, but for her, it was a form of cutting with out the hazardous part of it all.

She wanted, _needed_ someone, something right now, but what that was? She couldn't figure out.

Her mind drifted to the kiss, the blissful kiss. How there tongues met so boldly. It was her first kiss, and it was perfect. '_Nearly, _nearly_ perfect._' She scolded herself angrily.

From downstairs the dinner bell rang loudly, but she was nowhere near hungry. Her apatite left long ago when there kiss had begun.

She sat down on her bed once again. She looked outside, there was a storm rolling in, and fast. The clouds where in perfect unison of each other. She smiled at the fact that it was about to rain, and she was crying.

"God, I'm so fucked up." She sobbed to herself, as her tears continued to fall silently. Then she turned to lay on the bed, face down in her pillow.

She laid there sobbing, until she heard a small tapping on the door. She slowly raised her head and looked towards it, as if it would open on its own. '_probably Kendra._'

"Hey, open up. Its Warren." His muscular voice sounded. '_Nope, way to go nimrod._'

She wiped her face on her sheet to dry her face, and then moved to open the door.

He looked so handsome, with his hair all askew. He smelled, and looked like he had just emerged from the shower, and he held a plate of hot-pockets for her.

"I thought you might be hungry." He stammered gesturing to the plate. "So I took the liberty of bringing you something to eat. May I come in?"

"Yeah, make yourself at home." She stepped back from the door, to let him in. he gently set the plate down, before turning to her with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I saw you and Ember fly away together."

Her face went to stone. Did he know? No, if he did, she would have already found out.

"You okay?" He asked, taking note of her face.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, it's a stomach ach is all." She lied. '_Man I hate doing that!_'

"Oh, well if you want I can bring you some Pepto-Bismol." He blushed, for what reason, she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Yeah, that would be great."

He turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "You flew really well with her. It took me months before I could carry someone." He whispered, and then vacated the room, closing the door behind him.

She took her place back on the bed, as the fragrance of the food reached her unwilling nose.

Then a strange feeling of anxiety passed through her. She shrugged it off. But it came back, this time nearly three times as bad, and with a vision…

"**There was no reason for anybody to like her, she was repulsive in every way, her family, and everyone she had came in contact with had certainly taught her that much. The tears seemed to flow freely as her clenched fist began to become engulfed in a crystal sapphire flame.**" Lauren shut her eyes tightly, but the vision continued, like a movie playing behind her eyes.

**"****She bit her bottom lip painfully, as more angry thoughts surfaced in her mind,"**

**"_Nobody will miss me._' She thought to herself, the veins in her neck bulging slightly, her bottom lip trembling, from the newly formed cut that was wielded deep into her lip as her irises grew redder and redder."**

**""I've. Had. Enough!"" **

**"Please, please, take me from this world!"** Kendra's weakened plea seared its way into Laurens head.

She was in trouble, she knew it. That memory was old, by a few hours. Lauren jumped to her feet, and charged for her window. As she threw it open, rain pelted her unprepared body, but that didn't stop her from leaping out into the frozen, wet night.

Her fading pulse was beating in Laurens mind as she unconsciously opened an Empathy connection just enough to make sure that she was still alive and breathing. A sudden gust of wind blew Lauren very roughly, and it felt as though her wings were being ripped apart. But she ignored the pounding pain and focused on finding Kendra.

Her wings beat through the massive sky, as her raptor vision focused on the ground, searching for a body, anywhere. Then she suddenly her eyes spotted the lone figure.

She lay crumpled and broken on the rocky floor. '**Hang on Kendra, I'm coming for you!**" She sent her the thought through the Empathy connection.

She swooped down upon her, landing _perfectly _on the rocks beside her. "Kendra? Kendra!" Lauren screamed, trying to wake her up.

"Come one wake up." Then suddenly, both body's where engulfed with a very thin layer of fire. Startled, Lauren nearly broke away from the fallen girl. "**Don't let go of her.**" It was the voice of a man. She looked around frantically, but found no one was around.

"Who's there?!" She shouted to nothing but the wind and pounding rain.

"**I am Dr. Charles Xavier. If you trust me, you will do as I say.**" The voice paused, as Lauren listened intently. "**Fly, take her back to the mansion. Go to Dr. McCoy, he'll know what to do.**"

She had no idea who this guy was, but his name sounded familiar to her. "**Don't worry about who I am, GO NOW take her. You will soon remember who I am.**"

Without hesitation, she flew into the air, and made for the mansion. It wasn't too long before she flew into her open bedroom window.

Her room looked like a disaster area, but she ignored the mess, and using telekinesis, she threw open her door.

She got looks as she passed a few in the halls who were still getting ready for bed. She nearly flew around corners, and into walls, racing against death for her friend. The _finally_ she reached his door. Yet fro somereason, she couldn't throw open the door using telekinesis, so she sttled for yelling.

"DR. HANK? DR. HANK I NEED YOU'RE HELP! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Immediately after she began yelling, Hank threw open his door.

"Please. I don't know what happened, I found her by the lake bank. She's as cold as ice." By this point, Hank had taken over her lifted body, and gently set her down on one of the comfy examining tables.

"Oh, my stars and garters." His deep voice said so quietly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Her voice was tinny, and it sounded like it didn't belong to her.

"I don't know, she's lost a lot of blood." Hank said as he examined her palms, witch had faint scars from where the nails dug into the soft flesh. It was fascinatingly scary to Hank how such small incisions could leak out so much blood.

"But I thought she had a healing factor?" Lauren panicked, as she caught a glimpse of the scared tissue on her hand.

"She does, but you can still die from loss of blood." His hand pushes what would appear to be painfully against her trachea as he digs a padded blue thumb into her jugular.

"Kendra, hold on," Lauren screamed at the motionless body. "just hold on!"

"I can't feel a pulse." Hank said to Storm, and Logan who Lauren had no idea when those two entered the room.

"What do yo mean you can't feel a pulse!?" Lauren began to lose control, as her voice quivered with unfailing tears.

"Kendra, kid, hang on. Shit, Ember, breathe!!" Logan said, as he began to do CPR.

"No, Logan - we can't give her CPR!" Hank said, cutting him off. "Storm, where's my adrenaline!!"

Then, suddenly Storm stuck a syringe deep into the side of Embers neck, and she suddenly threw it away from her.

"Logan, stabilize her. Strom, get Lauren out of here!" His normally deep and quiet voice was anxious.

"NO!" Lauren said with as much force as she could muster, but Storm was already leading her away from the table. "I'm _not_ leaving her!"

"You have to, I promise, you'll be the first to know if _anything_ happens." They were now in a small room that was adjoined. It looked a lot like the waiting rooms you'd find in a hospital, except for the fact that a blond boy with white wings, a girl with raven hair and amber eyes, and a brown haired boy with icy blue eyes, were in the room.

Stormed disappeared beck into the other room, and Lauren turned and sat across the room, avoiding all of there eyes. It was her all fault that Ember was in there, and she knew it…


	7. Chapter 7 The Fire Tie

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 7 the Fire Tie**

Kendra's blurry, and slightly unfocused eyes opened, with hardly any memory of what had happened after she passed out, just fuzzy images of the Angel of Death, apparently coming, not to kill her, but to her aid.

She was lying in one of the school's medical beds, she knew that much. She tried to turn her head to the side, only to see an exhausted, sleeping Lauren in a chair beside her bed, her head resting on the soft medical bed, and there hands entwined. Her face was covered party from the shadows of the curtains. The feathers on her wings were fluffed, and appeared to be un-groomed, like she had never left the room.

That's when Kendra realized that her Angel had come to her aid. Then suddenly, she stirred.

"Hi," Kendra whispered, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Kendra? Kendra, you're awake," Lauren exclaimed, and Kendra could clearly see the bloodshot in her eyes, she looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. "How do you feel?"

Kendra blinked, trying to refocus her green eyes. Her eyes wore an expression of sheer relief printed across her face.

"I feel like I've just been hit by a train." She tried to chuckle, witch was accompanied by a splitting headache.

"Welcome back." Blue said entering the room, then began checking her vital signs.

But Ember looked at Lauren, and Lauren took note of shadows under her eyes and the hospital gown covering her. She showed the first signs of pain a moment later as she shifted, trying to pull herself fully upright, hissing slightly as her nostrils flared.

Hank watched her cautiously, thumbing a switch next to the bed as Kendra winced again. A sound of shuffling feet reached her ears, as she turned her head to see the rest of her crew there as well, stirring in there seats covered party from the shadows of the curtains.

"You're all pretty worried, aren't you?" She addressed them all, as they approached her.

Felicia turned to her, and exploded. "Of course we're worried! You take off without letting _anyone_ know where you are, and then Lauren here finds you half dead!" The vain in her neck threatened to bulge at any given moment. "You stop breathing, you flat line twice! Yeah, I'd say were all a little bit worried!"

"I flat lined?" She said in barely an audible whisper.

"Yeah, twice." Fang said more quietly this time.

"We all thought we might lose you." Jack said, his icy blue eyes fixed on her.

Suddenly, Fang turned and left the room, tears in her eyes. Moments later, Haze chased after her.

Left in the awkward silence, Kendra turned to Warren. "Could you leave us alone for a sec?"

Warren nodded, and left the room soundlessly. Taking the hint, Hank turned to leave as well. "I'll be back in a few minuets to check on you." Only when the resounding click of the door echoed through out the room, did Kendra speak.

"You saved my life," Kendra whispered in the silence. "Even after what had happened, you risked everything to help me. Why?"

Lauren smiled. "I guess you could say, I'm always there, watching you."

"So you're like a guardian angel?" Kendra smirked.

"More like a stalker," Lauren blushed.

"Well, I'm glad you are." The hard truth was, to Kendra, she wasn't ready for death, not yet anyway.

"Thank you," Lauren whispered after a long moment of nothingness.

"For what?" Kendra asked confused, "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"For," Lauren sighed. "My first kiss,"

"It was mine too." Ember whispered.

"I'm sorry Kendra, but nothing can happen between us."

It was so painful to say that, but it was the truth. Lauren _wasn't_ gay or lesbian or whatever you wanted to call it. She just couldn't be, she wouldn't let herself.

"Just answer me why." Kendra was really confused and hurt now. She wanted so badly to be with Lauren, and she was denying her that want.

"Because, I'm not gay, I'm attracted to guys." '_That's a bold face lie and you know it Lauren!_' she agued with herself. "I just want to be friends."

Kendra nodded, but the pain was clear in her face, and it wasn't physical.

Lauren woke up to the sound of Strom and Beast arguing. The tired chair creaked as she stood, heading for the door. She couldn't make out what they were yelling about, and looked behind her to see if Kendra was still asleep before opening the threshold.

"What's all the shouting for?" Lauren whispered, startling the two back into reality that there was a slumbering patient in the next room.

"Its nothing, really. Do you need something?"

"Yes. I mean, no. No." Lauren wanted to tell them about the voice she had heard by the lake. "Kind of, it has to do with a voice I think I heard by the lake. You know, when I found Ember."

"What did you hear?" Strom said quietly, now grabbing a nearby stool and straddled it.

She told her everything, that had happened. How Kendra and herself were engulfed in flames, how the voice told her not to let go. How it told her to get back to the Mansion.

"Did it state who it was?" Storm asked, literally on the edge of her seat.

That's when it hit Lauren. '_I am Dr. Charles Xavier. If you trust me, you will do as I say._' "It was Xavier," She shouted, as she leaped to her feet, remembering the Mansions name. "He said it, He's alive!"

Strom simply shook her head, looking worried. "I'm sorry, but he died. A few months ago…"

"But it was _him_. I recognized the voice. We had a telepathic conversation when my powers began to manifest. He was my friend that I had told you about when I arrived!"

"But that's impos-" Storm began but Hank laid a mighty hand on her shoulder.

"Ororo, it _is_ possible. He is still arguably the most powerful telepath as he is the most skilled and trained in using his powers." Beast stated.

"But, _how_ did he do it, if it really is him."

"Patrick Xavier, his twin brother, who was born brain-dead, due to Charles amount of power. He has transferred his mind into another body."

Storm was silent, not believing what she was hearing. "**You know, I am thinking about giving you my position once I'm gone.**" A voice entered her head.

"But Scott…" She said as the other two in the room seemed to fade, and it was only her and Xavier standing on the balcony.

"**Scott has been a changed man ever since Jean's death. You of all people know how fast the weather can change.**"

"It _is_ him!" Strom said, as a grin spread across her face, and tears glistened in her eyes.

"How can we be sure?" Blue asked a confused look upon his face.

"Because, he gave me a memory of a conversation that _only_ he and I knew." Then she turned to Lauren. "Can you contact him do you think?"

Lauren had never tried before, and stood silently, feeling the blare of the spotlight in her eyes.

"Ororo. She's just a student!"

Suddenly, Lauren went rigged; the Professor was now in control of her mind. "Hello Hank." Lauren said, but it wasn't her own. It was Charles's.

Blue froze. He hadn't heard that voice in moths, and here was this teenage girl with his voice.

"Don't be startled you two. I'm fine; I have currently taken control over Patrick's body."

A voice sounded from around the bend, and all three of them jumped. Clearly, Professor X had released Laurens mind. "But assure you, I'm very much Professor Charles Xavier."

It took Storm a minuet to realize that he was indeed _standing_ in front of her, as she crushed him in a deathly hug, sobbing onto his blue blazer. "Shhh, its okay Storm. I'm home."

Hank stood there stunned, and then after Strom released him, the massive hand took Xavier's into his own.

"Hello Lauren." He said, addressing her finally. "At last we meet face to face."

"Hi Professor Xavier." She said, giving a tinny wave.

"We have much to discuss you and me." He said, quietly, almost as if he himself could hardly believe he was back. He placed a chair in front of her using his powers. "I suppose you're wondering why you and Kendra were engulfed in flames."

She nodded, taking the seat, her eyes watching downwards. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes, all thanks to you." He said with a slight smile. "All because you held her mind in place."

All three of them stared blankly back at him, but he was only focused on Lauren. "What do you mean?"

"You see Lauren, when someone dies their psych leaves first, and then the body follows. You held her mind using you're empathy. Once you're empathy had a hold of it, you wouldn't let it go."

"I... I held her mind?" Lauren looked up, meeting his eyes with her own. She was so distressed about it, because she didn't even realize she was there until she picked up Kendra's memories.

"It's a telepath thing... people's minds can be held, and comforted, and cuddled, just like a body can. But it takes another telepath to do it."

"But I thought that she wasn't a telepath."

"Oh, but she is. As soon as her mental breakdown began to occur, she unlocked another part of her."

"Once you reached her, it had already begun to manifest itself. The reason why I ordered you not to let her go is because the fire wasn't fire, it was an emotional, physical, and mental connection that the two of you will possibly share until the day one of you die."

"Do you mean she is like Jean?" Strom said alarmed. "With a phoenix side to her as well?"

"Embers, inst nowhere near as extreme as Jeans was. Hers has always been there, ever since she was a little girl. But the breakdown triggered it and now that its mutated, there is the highly dangerous and emotional Ember, witch will generally go along with powerful use of her mutations, I'm assuming."

"How long do you think it will take before her new mutations will be fully active?" Dr. McCoy asked, his gaze now filtering to the window and onto the young girl in a restless sleep in the bed.

"She won't be leaving the medical wing for quite a few weeks," He said, his gaze now too watching the teen toss and turn in her sleep. "It may even be a month or two. During this time, she is going to become physically sick, very sick. She will be experiencing more headaches, even for a few days to a week after she leaves the wing, but it's only going to come at different times." Then he and Lauren shared gazes, and she knew what was coming next without even trying to pry. "Those closest to her are going to need to be as close to her as possible during this time."

After that last comment, Lauren turned back to her friend, and was for the first time in nearly seven years…she no longer felt alone in the world.

**Hey so how was it? Pretty intense hu? I'm not sure I like how Xavier returned, mainly how Strom and Hank reacted, because I think that they would question him a little more, but yah never know. And I don't think I like how Lauren reacted when Xavier said hello, how she simply said Hi. I don't know, there's a lot of things in this chappy that I don't really get a long with, and the sad thing is, is that I'm writing it!lol well please, please I need it now more than ever, review, so I can have your opinions of what I should and shouldn't do with it. AND I NEED A NICKNAME FOR LAUREN REAL SOON!!!!**

**Love Rain2009.**


	8. Chapter 8 If You Only Knew

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 8 if you only knew…**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own X-Men, but only (insert word here) knows how I wish I did. I do however own a laptop, a new 10 week old Australian Shepard English Bulldog Mixed pup, a three year old Yoke Terrier, and a seven year old Dachshund, Kendra (Ember), Jack (Haze), Lauren (Whose nickname is still unknown…) and Felicia (Fang).

**Authors note:** Okay kiddies, I REALLY need a nickname for Lauren. So if you have any suggestions let me know, if not, then I think I'm going to go with Angel of Death (Death for short.), or Dark Angel.

----

Over the next few days, Lauren was rarely seen away from Kendra. Wheels visited often, but only Kendra's crew, witch now consisted of Lauren too, and the other teachers knew of the Professors return. He had said his top most concern right at that moment was Kendra's health.

Lauren had been at the School for Gifted Youngsters for nearly a month, and had never set foot inside a single one of her class's classroom. But that didn't mean that she was excused from her work. For about the first week, Storm had the four friends excused, but unless Embers condition worsened, they all had to do all there homework and class-work.

Kendra mostly slept, and only awakened three times a day. Once, to go to the bathroom, once, to eat, and once, to chat, not that she didn't talk while she was eating.

One evening, Lauren was busy working on her biology homework, when a visitor came, and instead of wanting to see Kendra, she wanted to see Lauren.

"Hey there." Lauren nearly leaped out of her seat at the sound of Warrens Angel-like voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay. I was concentrating to hard anyway." Lauren said, bending over to pick up her fallen pencil, as she tried to avoid a grin from the slightly amused Angel.

"How is she?" He asked, with worry in his lovely crystal eyes.

"Nothings changed much, she was complaining earlier about a stomachache while you and the others were busy getting food."

She took a deep breath and held it for a second before stealing a glance at the beautiful Angel, his white wings that always hung loose against his back. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt with holes in the back from where his wings protruded. He truly looked like an Angel in Lauren's eyes. She let her gaze trail the features of his face, following the line of his strong chin and then resting on his full lips. His mouth was slightly curved into a smile.

"What?" He asked, his hand reaching his jaw line. "Did I nick myself shaving?"

She wanted to tell him how she felt for him, but there didn't seem to be any words that would quite do it. Blushing, she simply whispered no.

"Um, Lauren?" He asked, never breaking there stare. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"But Kendra-"

"Kendra's fine with it. What? You think that we guy's don't have a code of honor?" He chuckled quietly.

"When did you ask her?"

"The other night when you were in the shower."

Lauren didn't know what to think, she didn't even know what to say. Here was the perfect guy. Sweet, gentle, funny, and handsome beyond all belief asking _her_ out.

"Warren. I don't know what to say." Lauren didn't even try to suppress the growing grin on her face. "I'd be insane if I said no."

He looked down at her with happiness in his eyes. "Really?"

She bit her lower lip in a grin, and nodded. "Really, Really."

He stood there, as the silence deafened them. Warren cleared his throat. "Uh, I hate to cut this short, but I told Wolverine that I'd help him. I just had to ask you that before I did." She saw his head dip towards her, then stop a bit as if asking her permission. She lifted her own towards him, and then he bent even lower and kissed her. His lips were warm and sweet and soft, and his breath was minty. She felt her toes curl in her Converse All-stars, and the small hairs on the back of her neck lifted. Then their lips parted. It wasn't anything more than I peck, but it felt like so much more to Lauren.

"Well, I'll se you later?" Lauren asked.

"Of course." Then he turned, and ran out the door he came in from. Once he disappeared past the huge window, Lauren swore that she heard him scream, and she chuckled before turning back to her homework.

She didn't have the time to talk to Warren until after breakfast the next morning. She overslept and missed the meal, so as soon as she changed; she walked down to the kitchen, hoping to find some leftovers. As she was busy rummaging trough the refrigerator she noticed someone coming into the room. She cast a glance towards the door and saw Warren standing there in a black long-sleeved Fox shirt.

"You looking for anything?" he asked and motioned to the open fridge with his head.

"Missed breakfast," she said, turning back to the fridge, and grabbed a carton of applesauce. She closed the door and jumped up to sit at the countertop. "I haven't been eating much lately."

Warren walked towards her, and settled on leaning towards the countertop that stood to an angle to the one she was sitting at. "Well you're concerned for her. to be honest, I think all four of us haven't been eating to well." Lauren nodded, as she pulled of the lid of the carton and lifted it to her mouth.

She threw away the lid and picked up a spoon from the drawer next to her. Warren admired how well she already knew her way around the kitchen.

Lauren lifted a half full spoon out towards Warren, who smiled and opened his mouth. She pushed the spoon in and he closed his lips around it. She smiled and took the spoon back. She went back to eating the applesauce. When she was done she put down the carton and threw the spoon into the sink with expert precision.

He stepped over in front of her. His face was a mere ten inches away from hers and his blue eyes quickly sought out hers. Slowly he lifted his hand and placed it on her knee. Slowly his hand went up and down her thigh before resting at last on her knee again.

Warren could not believe she was not pulling away. She just sat there as calm as a summers wind. He leaned in slightly, and waited for permission, when she didn't do anything Warren continued. Lauren closed her eyes as Warren used his tongue to caress hers. She lifted her hands and snuck them around his neck to pull him closer.

His hands moved to her waist where his fingers caressed the small of her back. They hit the bare skin beneath her top and rested there for a while before exploring further up her back.

Her own hands stroked his hairline and then moved down towards the neckline of his black t-shirt and his wings. She felt the soft feathers under her fingers and caressed them. She heard him emit a small moan of pleasure under his breath. She followed the line of his wings down to waist height where she left the soft wings for rough fabric.

Reluctantly, Warren pulled away, and gazed into the hazel eyes that were focused on him. "You're a good kisser you know that?"

Lauren blushed, and turned her head away slightly. "Thanks?"

He chuckled, as Lauren jumped down and joined him, standing on the tiled floor. Warren leaned towards her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Lauren let her fingers entwine with his. It felt good to Lauren just have some ones hand to hold, as they walked out from the kitchen, and headed for the elevator that led to the sublevels.

Once they reached the Hospital level, Logan greeted them with a weary smile; he looked as though he himself hadn't gotten much sleep since that night Lauren found Kendra. Lauren and Warren walked up to him and peeked into the room behind the window. They saw Kendra on her bed. She was sleeping, and looked to be recovering just fine.

"I'm so worried about her." The, tough Canadian Cage Fighter, looked so lost and helpless, as he stared at the second girl that he had ever considered a daughter.

"I know where you're coming from, she's like me little sister." Warren said, as he looked at the slightly shorter man, who looked a him in return. "She'll pull through Logan. She's a fighter."

"She'd better." Logan laughed, as he added. "Or I'll resurrect her just to kill her."

Logan turned his attention back to the girl on the bed inside. She was going to be fine, but he couldn't help but worry. They had lost so many the last year. Scott, Jean, the Professor, who was indeed returned, but the return of wheels was still really hard to swallow, especially when _he_ watched Jean completely obliterate him before his very eyes. He couldn't stand it if they lost someone else, especially if that some one was Kendra.

He remembered the day she came to the institute, she was so shy, and uncertain of her powers. He remembered how she had confided in him how she discovered her powers in the worst way. How she had nearly killed herself when she had become upset. This incident must be several magnitudes worse than that.

"Have you said hi to her?" Lauren asked, breaking the tough mans train of thought.

"Every time I'm here, she's sleeping. I don't want to wake her."

"Well, you don't have to stand out here. Come on inside." Lauren opened the door, but Wolverine looked hesitant to enter. Lauren gave him a gentle telekinesis shove from behind, to start him in the direction of the door.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, as he walked into the dim room, and Lauren swore she heard him say "Damn Telekinesis." Under his breath as he passed her.

"Hello Logan." Kendra sat up suddenly, shocking all three of them, and she simply giggled. "I sensed all three of you. I was pretending to sleep. I was really hoping that you'd finally come in."

"Well, I didn't want to wake you." He said, his voice breaking slightly, as he approached the bed with what appeared to be new found confidence.

Kendra held out her arms, and the gruff man fell into a hug from his daughter. Drawing back, they all could see the un-fallen tears in his eyes.

"How do you feel kid?"

Kendra shrugged, and telekinetically lifted a chair and moved it for Logan to sit in. "My headaches aren't as bad anymore. I don't feel sick or exhausted anymore. But I feel," She paused, searching for the right word. "Different, like there's a different side to me now. Wheels says there is, but that I'm naturally in control of it."

"Any idea on when you'll be released?" Warren asked, and for the first time, she seemed to acknowledge the couple in the room.

Because of Laurens Empathy, she was picking up some _very_ hostile feelings from Kendra, as well as happiness for Warren.

But her voice betrayed no evidence of how she felt. "Blue says that I'll be able to leave tomorrow, but I have to keep in check with everyone." She sounded very annoyed with that, but she had no choice, doctors orders.

"Wow, Flyboy, Blue, and Wheels? You sound just like you're father here!" The small group laughed.

"She fights like him, minus the claws." Warren added. "She's a scrapper, but we all love her."

Lauren looked over at Warren, her Angel, who had a twinkle in his eyes , and a bounce in his step now, and all because of Kendra's emotional sacrifice. Lauren looked at him and thought. '_If you only knew…_'

**So how did you like it? As always R&R you know I love to hear from you, weather comments are good or bad. The love and life of this story sometimes depends on it…**

**Love Raingirl2009**


	9. Chapter 9 Perfect Enemey

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 9 Perfect Enemy...**

Two days later, Kendra was released from the hospital, quieter than ever. Lauren had noticed that she was more intoned to her, and she guessed it was both the Fire Tie (as the two of them liked to call it) and the Empathy coming into play. Kendra was still getting used to being able to levitate things, because she kept doing it at random. Lauren and the rest of the crew now attended there classes full time, and to Laurens greatest shock, she had all her classes with Ember, and only two with Warren. Those two being Biology and Self Defense. She had guessed that the reasoning fro that was because they both had wings.

It seemed that Kendra was trying to have as little contact with them as possible. Every time Lauren approached her with a question, she'd only answer with the simplest reply possible and when Lauren asked if she wanted to hang out, Kendra would just give a no, unless Warren was with her, but once they were hanging out, Kendra ignored her completely unless, once again, Warren was with them. Lauren defiantly took notice of this, and apparently so did everyone else except Warren.

"What's been with you and Kendra?" Fang asked, once Kendra left the room again fro the thousandth time. "I mean, before the…incident, she would always be near you, and now? Now she's a completely different person."

Lauren kept her gaze on the floor, as she replied. "I don't know. I've noticed it too. Now she hardly even glances my way."

Fang shrugged, taking the hint that Lauren didn't want to talk about it. Lauren sat in silence, as one foot played with the floor. Warren was making up a test, and wouldn't be down for a while, and she felt so lost. Then she stood.

"Where are you goin?" Asked Jack, hoping that she was going for the kitchen.

"To find Kendra." With that said, she headed for the mansion. It was a bit cloudy, and cool, but that suited Lauren just fine.

Her feet were leading her. She didn't even have to think about it, she just knew through the Fire Tie that Kendra was in her room. She had never been there, but walked for it like it was her own. Lauren walked up the stairs, past her room, and around the corner until she stood face to face with the oak door at the end of the hall to the right, beside the window.

She knocked, but there came no answer. So she tried again. "Come on, Ember. Open up!" she knocked a third time, and then opened a line using her telepath to try and speak with her. "**This isn't fair! I really need to talk to you! We really need to talk!**"

"And why in the living hell isn't it fair?" Kendra's muffled voice sounded through the door, as she refused to talk using telepath. "Are you forgetting that _you_ did this to _me_ not that long ago?"

She had caught Lauren there, but she had to keep trying. "Ember please! _We_ really need to talk."

"DON'T CALL ME EMBER!" her voice sounded through the door. "and _WE_ don't have anything to discuss."

Completely ignoring the first comment, Lauren persisted. "Ember, don't make me get Kitty! One way or another, I'm getting in that room. So either you open up, or I go and get Kitty on the count of three, who both you _and_ I know will make this thing a whole lot worse."

Kendra was silent through the other side of the door.

"One…" nothing. "Two…" Shuffling. "Thr-" Before she finished the sentence, Kendra threw open the door, and grabbed Lauren by the collar, and dragged her inside, slamming the door shut with telekinesis.

Lauren half expected her to scream at her, once the door was shut, but she stayed silent, as she began pacing the room.

Lauren decided to let her gaze wonder around the domain. It had a desk, a closet and a dresser like hers had. But the walls had a few wolf posters plastered here and there, posters of various bands, and a bulletin board, witch held pictures of her, the crew, and the X-Men. But there was a few in particular that had caught her eye, so she strolled over, to take a better look.

The photograph was still pretty fresh looking, but was clearly a few years old, judging by the people in the picture. It was taken when Wheels was still _in_ wheels, when Jean, and Scott were still alive, before Angel, Kitty, and Colossus had joined and when Rogue was still _on_ the team. But there they stood. All seven, and Xavier, whom of witch was sitting.

They all held strong and stern poses. Iceman and Rogue were standing side by side, behind Cyclops and Phoenix. Wolverine and Strom stood closest to the camera, and Xavier sat beside his students. And there, in beside Storm and Wolverine, stood a shorter, much younger looking Ember. Her blond hair reaching her shoulders, and hands firmly behind her back, in mirror to Scott, who to, held the same pose as her.

"I didn't know you where an X-Men." Lauren stated in awe.

"I _am_ an X-Men. I was one of the youngest to join. I was only at the institute for a few months." Kendra snapped. "Now that you have my attention, what is it that you so desperately need to speak with me about?"

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me!" Lauren snapped back, her temper rising dangerously fast. "Why it is that every time I try to talk to you, you answer with a short retort! Why you only agree to hang out with me when Angel is in the room! Answer me that!"

Lauren was out of breath from yelling, her wings fluffed and trebling with anger. Kendra simply stared at the floor, as Laurens eyes welled with tears.

Kendra wanted so badly to tell her what was wrong. Why she did those things. Then it happened. For the first time since she found out she was telepathic, she picked up on a thought.

"**I wish that she would just talk to me. Look at me even.**"

Kendra granted her both wishes, and for the first time since the night she awoke, she spoke softly to Lauren. "You want to know why I've been avoiding you? Its because I like you, a lot and you're dating one of my two best friends." When Lauren was quiet, she continued.

"You saved my life, and I don't know how to repay you. There's just so much that I'm confused by, and I just need some time to sort it all out, okay?"

Kendra was now leaning against her dresser, her eyes staring at the floor. "So that's it?" Kendra wasn't expecting a reply, and her head shot towards the angry voice. "You're going to just get rid of our friendship!? Kendra-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT THAT YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN?" Kendra was shouting before she even processed what she was going to say. "I'm sorry, but you've made it perfectly clear that you're not going to date anyone like me!"

"Because, _I'M_ straight, and straight people don't do date the same _sex_!"

"Who said I wasn't!?"

"Well, then what the hell are you then? Hu? Gay, straight, all of the above?"

"I don't believe in labels." Kendra snapped. "Labels are the reason why people like us _mutants_ are in _hiding_!"

"Well the world we live in does, so witch is it?"

"WELL FOR THE FUCKING RECORD, YOU KISSED ME BACK!!!"

Kendra's fists were clenched so hard again, that the faint scars were now re-opened. Then the faint rubbing sensation of her power ignited, around her hands unconsciously. Tears welled in her eyes, as they threatened to fall. But Kendra was determined _not_ to cry in front of the one who had caused the tears.

Her eyes darted towards her bedroom window, and suddenly, she wanted it all to end. She started to openly cry, everything in her world was breaking, and ending this roller coaster of events seemed like the best choice.

Her gaze returned to the eyes of Laurens. "Kendra don't do it! Its not worth it!"

She darted for the window, and just before she reached the window, she leaped, and used her telekinesis to throw open the glass door.

Gravity gripped her, and she closed her eyes as she came closer to the ground. She waited, waited for the impact, she had the courage to jump, but not to see the rushing earth below her.

Then she felt something soft, warm grab her close, and she realized that Lauren had indeed grabbed her. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" her fists pounded into Lauren's mighty body, but she didn't even flinch at the blows, as she circled back towards her room. _Let's see how she reacts to this!_

Kendra had ignited her entire body in the crystal blue flame. Lauren screamed in pain, as the flame engulfed her body as well. But the pain only lasted for a second, as she realized that the flame now covered her body.

_The Fire Tie…_Kendra's flame no longer affected her because they were physically, emotionally, and mentally tied.

The flame covered Lauren flew into the bedroom and landed soundlessly, shutting the window's door tightly behind her.

Kendra backed away, looking horrified, for Lauren was still covered in it. She could _feel_ Lauren, and Lauren could feel Ember, as if she were fused into her body. Lauren could feel every feeling, she held close to her heart about her.

"I-I." Kendra stammered, backing away. Suddenly the door opened, and she bolted out of it, only faintly hearing Laurens cry's for her.


	10. Chapter 10 Undeniable Truths

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 10 Undeniable Truths**

Lauren sat on the roof of the Xavier institute, staring at her wrists, wishing, desperately wishing that they were bleeding, so that way she could just end all this teenage angst. The knife that she always kept with her was tightly pressed against her right calf, snuggled comfortable in it's sheathe telling her she could make it come true.

She clutched her fists, so hard her knuckles turned white, and pressed them painfully against her forehead. She hadn't wished that for nearly four years, and she wasn't about to start it up again.

Lauren knew what she was inside. Deep down, inside she knew that there was no contradicting it. '_If I want her, so badly then why am I trying to deny it?_'

"Hey." Lauren jerked her head up to see Warren standing over her, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, her cheeks flushing quickly.

"You sure? You seemed a little…" he paused, as if trying to find the right word. "Distressed."

"No, I was just thinking." She tried to laugh, witch sounded so fake. "Maybe a little too hard."

The distraction seemed to work, because he laughed it off, then he, turned red, as he seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle.

"What is it?" Lauren asked, thinking his brain was frying.

"Well, I was just wondering," He suddenly seemed very unsure of himself. He shrunk a little and his wings drooped. "Would you like to go on a date tonight?"

Lauren, who was thankful for the distraction and a chance to get away from the Mansion, grinned and replied with a "Yes, Warren. I'd love that."

"Really?" He sounded like his own girlfriend wouldn't want to go on a date with him. "Okay, I'll see you at 7:30 up here?"

When she nodded, his wings seemed to perk up, and he twirled on his heal, and was up and gone in the air, before she had time to react.

7:30 came sooner than she had anticipated, but Lauren stood on the roof, showered, and wearing some new clothes that she had barrowed from Fang. It was just a simple Roxy shirt, and low rider jeans and Laurens own converse.

Her hawk like eyes peered though the darkness, scanning for Angel, thankful for her night vision mutation.

"Looking for me?" The deep, angelic like voice came from behind, startling Lauren, making Warren laugh.

"Don't do that!" Lauren joked. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that I land almost soundlessly." He chuckled again, his chest rippling under his black No Fear shirt; witch matched his Lucky You pants, and his new camouflaged DC's. "So are you ready to go?"

She nodded, and ran for the end of the roof, Warren beside her, and leaped upwards, unfurling her wings, feeling them fill with air. A minuet later, Warren was leading her towards a park by a huge pond. Her eagle eyes, spotted the little basket, and blanket beside the bank, and her face lit up. Warren had taste, and she was thankful for that.

Warren landed first. He back winged abruptly just before hitting the soft grass, allowing him to land softly. He smiled; remembering the number of times he had gained himself sprained ankles, scraped legs, and arms before perfecting that move. Taking off was always easier than landing in his experience. He tucked his wings back and prepared to catch the unstable Lauren.

But she had other thoughts. Perfectly imitating his maneuvers, she back winged soundlessly before gently placing her small feet next to him. She looked into his eyes and smiled flirtatiously.

"Wow! You've been practicing."

"You sound like your surprised." She flashed him her sexiest smile, before sitting lightly on the warm blanket.

"Surprised? Naw. Shocked? Yes." He shrugged, sitting next to her.

"That's the same thing." Lauren giggled, as she kissed his cheek. "But don't feel too bad."

Blushing, Warren began digging into his basket of goodies. Lauren couldn't help but watch his biceps, and asked before she thought about it. "Have you always been buff? You know, because of you're mutation?"

The question didn't seem to faze him, but inside Lauren was screaming at herself. "Pretty much, I mean I didn't start to develop muscles until a little after High School, when I _really_ started to become more active. What about you?"

"It's pretty much the same with me. I've never really been all that into athletics though. I mean, before I showed up here, I was in Colorguard, but that was about it, so you can imagine how weird it was for me to get abs when I don't work out."

Lauren was now clam, and shrugged her shoulders, watching him place the mashed potatoes, that were still inside the KFC cup next to the variety bucket of chicken. Then telekinetically, she stole a biscuit from a box near her. it hovered inches above her finger tips before gently landing.

As she chewed her first bite, she caught Warrens stare. "What?"

"Its nothing. I just don't understand how we're nearly alike in every way, yet I'm not a path or a kinesis."

Lauren looked down at her fork full of mashed potatoes, and Warren opened his mouth, knowing that look. She pushed the fork in and he closed his lips around it. She smiled and took the spoon back.

"I've always loved mashed potatoes." He smiled, as he looked down at her lips.

She leaned in, and kissed his mouth with a savoring hunger, as he returned the kiss with equal longing. As there tongues raged a longing war, Lauren plunged her hands into his hair, her long fingers entwining with his short spikes. Warrens firm hands laid her back on the blanket.

Her lips were pressed herd against Warrens, but she wasn't _really_ kissing him. The beautiful blond kept finding her way into her mind, the way they had kissed. How Embers embrace was soft and sweet, but Warrens, while he was an excellent kisser, was as if he was trying to eat her face.

Suddenly, he drew back to sit on his knees. "I think you're doing this for the wrong reasons."

Lauren sat up confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not here."

"What are you talking about of course I'm here with you! I just kissed you didn't I?"

Warren took a deep breath. "That's not what I meant. I mean, yeah, physically you're here, but mentally, you're with Kendra."

Lauren placed her head in her hands, she was so confused. "I want to enjoy this. I _need_ to enjoy this."

"Who ever said you had to be straight? You are who you are."

"Yeah, but what if I'm not ready to be who I am?"

Warren placed a gentle finger under her chin, and raised it so her eyes gazed into his. "Go to her. its her you want, not me."

"But-"

"Just go, you know were she is." She smiled at his words, he was so kind and caring.

"Okay I'll go."

"Good, now you have to just promise me one thing." She nodded, as a grin fell upon his features. "Don't tell anyone I turned you gay."

"Okay Romeo." Lauren laughed, as she stood, before she took off running, she whispered to him almost silently. "Thank you." then she was gone, heading back for the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11 Hell Yes!

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 11 Hell Yes!**

The wind rushed past Laurens body, as she explored through the fire tie, desperately searching for Ember. After a moment more of searching for the young teen, the mental image of a lone woman came into Lauren's mental eyes.

**The young women sat alone in a great oak tree. The air brought a gentle cold breeze which made the young teen shiver uncontrollably; her face streaked with tears, she stared out at the lake.**

Lauren flapped her wings as hard and as fast as she could, to try and reach her friend, she knew exactly were she was. Lauren flew towards the forest. The moon was, to a certain extent, hidden behind clouds, so there wasn't much light, but Lauren didn't really need to use it. It didn't take long for her to spot the tree from the air. She soon started descending towards a clearing in between the trees, behind the oak.

Her wish for a silent landing worked perfectly, because Ember didn't flinch when she set foot. Lauren stalked the tree, looking for a way to climb to Kendra fastest. Once she had a good enough of a path made out in her head, she ran for the trunk soundlessly, sprinted up it, then grabbed a low branch. The she lifted her body above it, then using her bird-like abilities, leaped up onto the next one witch was a bit higher, but she landed atop it, thankful that her mutation enabled her to be silent like a ninja. Then with one last leap, she was one branch away.

"Ember?" she asked quietly, expertly balancing on the piece of wood, as if it were solid ground, and didn't resemble a tightrope.

Startled, Ember rounded, her fists engulfed in a flame, but extinguished it once she saw who it was. "What do _you_ want?" her words were dripping with venom, as she turned back toward the full, now exposed moon.

"I came here to apologize." The silence told her that Ember was interested, so she continued. "I understand you hate me right now, hell I'd hate me to, but there is something you should know."

Still there was nothing from the other teen. "When I was kissing Warren, I was thinking about you..." She let her words trail off, as Kendra now turned to face her.

"What?"

"I, The whole time I was kissing him, you were the only one I thought about." As Kendra's gaze fell, Lauren swooped over to her, using her wings and a very slight breeze. Then she placed her finger under her chin, and made her gaze meet hers. "You're all I think about."

There eyes remained locked. Ember leaned forward without thinking, and pressed her own lips to Laurens.

She pulled her closer with a hand at the small of her back. They were gentle with one another, each working their lips softly and embracing each other. Lauren parted her lips and darted out her tongue to lovingly lick Kendra's anticipating lips. The blond parted her lips to invite the red head in. Lauren began seeking; tasting, claiming the younger girl as her own, and she met her tongue boldly.

Kendra was lost in the kiss it surpassed anything she ever experienced, anything she'd ever dreamed. As she broke the kiss, her body began to tremble. "Don't fall out of the tree." Lauren remarked, as she held her steady.

"Do you really mean all that?" Kendra asked, her eyes pleading for this not to be a dream.

"Every word."

Kendra gazed at her feet momentarily, before allowing her eyes to return the stare, and barely consciously, she whispered. "I thought you hated me."

"If I hated you, I wouldn't have jumped after you."

Silent tears rippled down her cheeks, as Lauren wiped them away with her thumb. "I know where you were coming from; I've felt the same exact way."

"No you haven't." Kendra shook her head.

She showed her a brief memory, trying to express what she couldn't say in words.

_Lauren held the blade to her wrist, as she hissed with pleasure, watching as the crimson liquid dripped and splashed, dripped and splashed on her bedroom floor._

_The knife, the blood and the pain, was all that mattered, as she fell on her back, letting the life be sucked from her._

"_Please..." She pleaded with no one. She was crying but without tears, there was nothing left inside of her, won't move._

"_I Need more Pain…"_

Lauren sat there, exhausted from the transferring of the memory. She had used both the fire tie, and her Empathy. Kendra was quivering, as she stared at her.

"See? I know because I've been there." Kendra fell into Laurens arms, and just sobbed, while she comforted her. Eventually the young teen stopped crying, and she just held her close, never wanting her to leave.

"So does this mean we're going out now?" Lauren asked, chuckling silently.

"But I thought you were with Warren?" Ember asked, confused, as she wiped her eyes.

"_Was_, is the key word here…he told me I should be with you…Because you're who I _truly_ wanted t be with…"

Kendra's eyes lit up, she couldn't believe that she had actually wanted to go out with her!

"I take it that grin on your face is a yes?"

"It's a hell yes."


	12. Chapter 12 Her First Encounter

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 12 Her First Encounter**

Lauren woke up the next morning, feeling that the night before was simply a dream. There was no way that she was going out with Kendra! She rolled over, onto her back, and placing her hands behind her head, she let her minds eye touch the memory of the night before. Her mind kept wondering what the school was going to do about the two of them dating, and what she was going to say when she saw her this morning. This thought made her look over at the clock witch read 5:38, and right at that moment, she realized that she was really hungry.

Groaning, she forced her tired body up, and out of bed and to her feet. She stretched her arms, height above her head, squealing, as her body reached for the sky and then pushed her arms towards the floor, and stretched her wings, the wings extended till they nearly touched the sides of the room. She folded them back against her body.

She advanced towards the door, were she yawned and then she pushed it open. There was nobody in the hallway, so she walked silently down to the dining hall. She walked toward the blond in the corner, too engulfed in her book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to even notice who had just entered the room. She felt a little relieved, as she kissed her on the cheek, startling her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She used her telekinesis to grab a bowl from the cupboard and set it before her, and begin to pour her cereal, which Kendra had left on the table.

Kendra simply laughed at her jumpiness and replied. "I guess I got a little too carried away with this chapter."

"I don't much blame you, I finished the book a few nights before I came here, its pretty addicting."

The two girls ate their meal while chatting about everything and nothing. Kendra was just about to tell about the time she and Fang first met, but before she had come very far an alarm sounded. Kendra leaped to her feet instantly and ran to the door, all the other mutants were leaving as well. Lauren ran after Kendra, almost running intoa younger mutant that Ember had dogged. Some of the younger mutants hurried to their dorms while a few others ran to the elevators, among these was Ember, and therefore also Lauren.

Lauren didn't know what the alarm meant, but reckoned that it was to call together the X-men and make the other mutants retreat to their rooms. Something had to be wrong. Lauren didn't know where to go, but something told her to follow Ember all the way to the basement and the X-men facilities. There they soon met up with the other X-men. All the other people in the hallway were dressed, or changing, to their X-men suits.

The first one to notice her was Storm, but surprisingly enough she didn't ask Lauren to leave, instead she handed her a bundle of clothes and told her to hurry. Lauren looked down at the clothes in her hands. It was an X-suit just like everyone else had. Instead of wondering why they gave one to her she quickly changed into it. It fitted perfectly to her petite body. Her uniform was tight, and crisp against her lithe form. It was like the rest of the teams, the same X's inside the three circles, one for each shoulder, and a third on the neck, only hers was red trimmed around the shoulders, neck gloves, boots and X's. Lauren loved the feel of it against her skin and wings. She looked towards Storm and caught her eye.

"You've done well in all your classes Fallen Angel, but we need to see how you do out in real life. There's a mutant riot going on outside city hall over the cure, and we need to stop it before someone gets seriously hurt." Lauren nodded in answer.

"Fallen Angel?" Kendra asked, as they quickly followed the others towards the jet. "I like it, but I'll call you Fallen for short." Lauren smiled.

Fallen Angel was awestruck as the doors to the hangar opened. The jet was a marvelous aircraft. Sleek and fierce-looking it was the perfect way for the X-Men to get around. Fallen Angel didn't have much time to look at the craft before she had to run after the others. Besides Ember and Storm there was Wolverine, Angel, Iceman, Kitty, Haze, Fang and Colossus.

Storm took charge and it didn't take long till they were off. She was bewildered, Fang, and Haze had, according to Ember, became full-fledged members of the X-men right before the incident at Alcatraz, after Alcatraz, was when Angel had joined.

Lauren sat in her seat and was so amazed at how different things looked from inside the jet. This was the first time she had ever flown inside an aircraft, and as wonderful as it was, she still preferred to fly on her own. Unfortunately the trip didn't take long.

As they were in the middle of the city they couldn't land on the ground so they had to land at the top of a tall building. Even from way up here they could hear the angry voices from the ground. A small group of mutants was causing mayhem in the streets. Lauren was the second one to get off the jet, and now she stood on the roof right beside it, not knowing what to do.

Wolverine and Colossus ran for the stairs in the other end of the roof. Kitty suddenly phased trough the floor, taking her own personal elevator. Storm used the winds to fly herself and Fang off the edge of the roof. Haze turned into his Otter form and flew off the roof. That left only Fallen, Ember Iceman and Angel behind. The two boys didn't even notice them, as they ran towards the point where Storm had vanished seconds before and jumped over the edge. Ember heard the familiar sounds of Iceman skating down on an ice slide, and the swooping of Angel's mighty wings, now the two girls where alone.

"Jump into my arms." Ember did as she was told, and found herself in Laurens arms bridal style. Fallen ran for the edge of the building, and moments before they reached the end, the two were up and in the air, swooping for the crowed.

"I think we can work well together from the air!" Fallen Angel shouted over the screaming wind.

Taking the hint, Ember threw massive fire balls of red and gold at the angry mob, aiming at random mutants. But when she suddenly fired at one mutant, he seemed to divert it from him, and throw it back at the two of them, but Fallen Angel caught this, and dogged the ball.

Pyro.

"Lauren, drop me!" Ember shouted, never breaking the other fire mutants stare.

"No! That's suicide at this height!"

"Just trust me! Drop me by that mutant!" Kendra pointed out John, and Lauren did as she was told.

Once the grip was released, Kendra engulfed her body in a protective flame, and landed soundlessly after a nearly 60 foot drop.

"Thought you'd forget about me, did you Ember?" Pyro's mirthless laugh echoed in Kendra's ears before he shot a line of fire at her. She let it absorb into her body, momentarily surprising her senses.

"Is this how you repay Bobby for saving your pathetic ass?" Ember asked, before leaping into the air, spinning in a 180 degree circle, and throwing a dragon-shaped streak of flame at him.

The dragon wrapped around Johns entire body, then hissed in his ear, but before hit could attack, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You actually believe that I give a damn about you or Bobby?"

"That's because you've _always_ been jealous of my powers. You were jealous because I could create it while you could only manipulate it."

A jet of yellow and gold fire blasted from Pyro, just as a jet of blue issued from Ember.

They met in mid air.

Both fires contacting, was unexpected, but it wasn't the first time it happened between the two of them. Only now, her powers had become twice as powerful, and easily gained the upper hand. But she couldn't deliver the killing blow. Instead, she used her telekinesis to throw him against the wall, and nock him out cold.

"_Lauren…_" Kendra thought through the tie, and in seconds she was swooped down and lifted her into the sky. Ember could feel the muscles in her back work as she flapped her mighty wings.

Kendra could see that Kitty was in trouble, she was cornered by two huge mutants. She pointed at them. A bright blue flame made its way trough the sky and then it separated to hit both of the mutants right in the chest, and engulf them until within moments they were like vampires who had stepped into the sun.

The victory was the X-Men. The only injuries of the team were those of Kitty, who had acquired a black eye, two cuts on Haze's cheek, Kendra who attended a slice on her right arm, above her eyes and on her hand and Fallen Angel and gotten the worst of the three, she was cut from head to toe, and had burses in places she never thought imaginable. Yet, she felt good. Most of her cuts had already healed, save for a few on her back and knuckles, thanks to her healing ability.

**Yeah, I know this battle was **_**really**_** crappy. I **_**PROMISE**_ **that my next battle will be **_**Sooo**_** much better with more details about **_**everything**_**!!!! I'm just really burnt tonight, and will probably go back later on and change it, but for right now, I'm so sorry….**

**RainGirl2009**


	13. Chapter 13Awkward Questions and Naked Si

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 13 Awkward Questions and Naked Silence**

It was 3:47 in the afternoon by the time the X-Men team had arrived home at the X-Mansion. Lauren and Kendra were in the Med Bay, taking care of the worst of her cuts on her right arm, witch went from her bicep, wrapped around, and went down her forearm, and ended halfway to her hand. Even though she could have managed to heal on her own, Lauren insisted on patching her up.

Lauren went though various carbonates, rummaging for the things that she needed. Kendra had never seen her work with medical equipment before, so it was a bit surprising that she knew what to do at the age of 16.

She turned back to Kendra, her hands full of clean dressings, alcohol and antiseptic wipes. Her hazel eyes emitted with care and compassion.

"This might sting." Lauren murmured as she began to wipe away the blood, and clean the wound. Kendra hissed in pain as she put the alcohol on every cut, but first tending to the biggest one. Then snatching a roll of gauze from the table, Lauren swiftly wrapped and taped the cut, Kendra flexing her fingers. The vicious wounds on Kendra's above her eyes and on her hand were already healed, and all that remained of the pain was a faint stinging sensation, but she still let Fallen Angel check them out, so that she could see for her self that her injuries were all but passed save for faint scars, which would probably remain.

"See, no need."

Her initial worried look gave way to relief. Her eyes brightened as she gave her a devilish grin.

"Where did you learn to patch some one up like that?" Ember asked.

"My mom was a registered nurse in an E.R in L.A. I guess I just picked it up, as I read her books from college when I was like a freshmen in high school." She paused, as naked emotion hung in the air between the two girls. "I'm just glad that you're alright." She whispered her dark green orbs seemed to drink her in. Then she turned back to the cabinets placing everything back were it belonged.

"Whoa, wait a minuet what time did we leave?" Lauren asked when her eyes found a nearby clock.

"At like 8:20, I think. We were up for a long time before the X alarm went off." Ember paused, taking the extent of Laurens physical damage, which was pretty much healed before asking. "Are the others okay?"

Lauren nodded and moved closer. Unable to help herself, Ember embraced her warm presence with her mind, feeling everything through the fire tie that the two had grown familiar with. Suddenly, Fallen Angel pulled her into a physical hug as warm as her mind. Ember snuggled gratefully into the embrace, resting her forehead against the older and slightly shorter girls head. The two girls reeked of sweat, feathers, and blood, but at the moment neither could care less.

The last hour's exertions seemed to have caught up with the two girls - a headache from extended open telepathy, knotted muscles from stress, and what Logan called a hit-bottom syndrome consisting of too much adrenalin on too little sleep.

Reluctantly the two parted, right before Ember blurted, "Hey, I'll see you in a bit; I _really_ need a hot shower." Just like that she sprinted for the door, passing Haze on the lowering ramp. Managing to make it upstairs before anyone else even knew the rest of the team was back.

Lauren stood, watching the back of Kendra's head disappear. "You did good out there today flygirl." Logan clasped her shoulder before he tromped off, joining Storm as she glided down the exit ramp. Lauren brought up the rear, as she watched Fang take Hazes hand, with Kitty hopping beside Colossus's, her high ponytail level with his shoulder. Warren was the first to exit the plane, and Bobby practically flew past Lauren to get to Rogue.

"Oh, Bobby!" Were the only words from her mouth, before they tried to devourer each others face in a passionate kiss.

Lauren stood, alone on the Blackbird, before finally stepping out of the door. She managed to wander past the many students surging through the kitchen, making her way up the stairs and into her room.

She quickly removed the leather getup, and all thoughts faded as the stench of leather, blood, and sweat dropped from her body. Everything turned to Ember, as the sound of her bedroom door hits her ears. A wicked grin spread upon her stone features, as she finished her shower, and dressed in her bath room.

"_I wish Lauren would hurry up before Wolverine comes and nabs us personally for a group therapy session disguised as an afterglow. I honestly don't think Lauren is the type to benefit from those._" Ember thought to herself, as she sat on Laurens bed. Then almost instantaneously hot tears melted into her eyes. Scott used to be the one that would do that. But she quickly shook it off, she needed to be strong, none of them would want useless tears spilled over there memories.

As if conjured by the thought, Lauren emerged into her room. Her jeans were loose, low on her hips, with a hint of boxers above in the style of modern day. She wore a long sleeve, yellow, orange, and black Ado paintball jersey, which looked two times her size. The still damp wings tucked securely back as she entered, an automatic gesture.

"Wow, I thought you were straight." Kendra joked, and laughed harder at the confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well to me, you look a lot like a guy in your Ado shirt, loose jeans and boy boxers."

"What can I say? I like to be comfortable." The two devoured into soft laughs. Then, unexpectedly, Lauren crossed the room, and kissed Kendra. She passionately tangled her hands in the blond locks, as her tongue raged a war with the other girl. Then reluctantly, Lauren parted.

"So much for being straight." Fallen Angel whispered.

Ember chuckled, before she unconsciously ran her fingers though her hair. "I'm going swimming. You coming?"

"Swimming? But...shower..." Her voice chokes on the words, and Ember grined.

"Swimming."

Kendra threw open the window kinetically and stepped onto the balcony, gripping the handrail before swinging herself over. Lauren's head appeared above her, moments later.

"What the hell are you doing Kendra?" Laurens voice whispered hoarsely after her, and moments later and Ember dropped lightly onto the wall below the balcony.

"Come on, it's more fun if we sneak out."

Lauren shrugged, and lightly jumped off of the balustrade, then thanks to her mutation, landed like a feather. But they were still eight feet above the ground. The two tiptoed down the broad brick structure, and then they scrambled down the other side of the wall through a bush. Lauren hoped beside Ember with a gentle flap, rustling feathers as she re-tucked the wings back. Ember smiled at her, and reached out her hand, and then Fallen took the hint and grasped it. The feel of her warm fingers gripping Kendra's back was more of a comfort than anything else in her young life as Ember leaded her into the edge of the woods, finally stopping next to the boathouse.

"Normally this would be Bobby and Rogue's spot, but it should be empty because of the night's events." Kendra explained in a hush as she pushed the door open into a dark room. Lauren groped for a light switch, but Ember stopped her hand with her free one standing against her. There breathing speeded simultaneously. Suddenly Kendra felt really stupid. This wasn't what she was planning, far from it. She didn't want to push anything Lauren didn't want, no matter what her battle-high senses may say.

It was a common effect of near-death, a dire need to prove there continuing existence. Even Ember had felt close to jumping Kitty once or twice after a mission, and knew she felt the same way. Bobby and Rogue, Colossus and Kitty, they all feel the effects. Ember had been surprised on many occasions that Logan hadn't expired from the unresolved tension, but she did manage to find him one night sitting resolutely in the mansion, keeping away from bars and the houses in an attempt to stay loyal to the unvoiced relationship with Storm. In fact, Ember wouldn't have been surprised in the least to know that he did that every night.

"The water's not as cold when you go through the dock." Ember dropped her hand and opened the door out to the dock. A jet boat bumped the wooden siding.

Ember pulled off her Roxy shirt and tossed it onto a chair, turning to see her lover averting her eyes and curiously silent. The stray thought of embarrassment and a simultaneous desire for better peripheral vision makes the situation clear. Ember felt unusually and unexpectedly flattered.

"I would at least warn you if I was naked." She generally swam alone and had little respect for clothing, but for tonight she dug out an old bikini top and a pair of board shorts.

Lauren removed her shirt in answer to the comment, and then unbuttoned her pants. The boxers and bra underneath would serve reasonably well for a bathing suit. The with a glance at the dock, she charged and did a perfect dive into the water, only to surface moments later many feet away.

"Come on in!"

Ember followed suite, and did a front flip before landing a dive into the crystal clear water finally her head popped up next to Lauren.

"Care for a little girl talk?" The unexpected came question from Lauren.

Ember's head jerked from the sudden sentence, and her incredulous stare was only partially for the statement. Lauren was barely covered in the gently illuminated water, a black bra containing her breasts but leaving the rest of the pale skin bare. A nearly invisible tan line marked where the hems of her tank tops and t-shirts normally hung across her neckline and thin shoulders. Long arms tapered to small wrists and delicate fingers, unexpected muscles bulging here and there from the soft slenderness. Her waist nipped in before her hips and thighs were obscured by a pair of boy's boxers. Her knees and calves were also long and slender, though muscled heavily for their size and leading to ankles too thick to be fashionable. Short toes, abetted by thin feet with round arches moved in the water, as she kept her self above the water.

"What constitutes girl talk?"

"Well..." Lauren moved to float on her back, gently paddling for some sort of shallow water. "I don't exactly do normal girl talk, with make-up and guys, but how about a sort of getting-to-know-each-other type of thing?"

Kendra considered. "Like twenty questions?" Lauren nodded.

Ember decided it couldn't be too difficult, and might be the perfect opportunity to answer some of the nagging questions about her team mate. "You start."

Lauren stretched, and the black bra pulled up a little, exposing the round bottoms to her breasts. Ember gulped and redirected her gaze to her face. To her intense relief, she was staring at the stars in the sky, completely unaware of her eye's direction. "Something you've never told anyone."

Ember blinked. Well, that was a list about three parking lots long. She considered, trying to find something both unknown and 'safe'. "um…er…I fall off my bed a lot?"

Lauren righted herself and grinned at her. "I don't fall off of my bed, but I trip over my feet a lot. Your turn."

"How many pets does your family have?"

"Well lets see, there's Angel, our dachshund, she's eight, but acts like she's two. Milly, who is three but acts like she's Angels Age, is a Yoke Terrier, and then we have Lucky, who isn't even one yet and is a British Bulldog Mixed with an Australian Shepard." She shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "Finally we have our two birds, Bell who is a Goffen Cockatoo, then Pretty Boy who is a Cockatiel."

"Well, I have, Ugly dog, Old dog, and Hyper Dog."

"Wow you give out nice names." Lauren teased.

"Well, they do go in that order! But Hyper dog is mine. His name is Ein. Then we have a bunch of cats. Now it's your turn."

"This one's kind of personal." It might not seem personal for anyone else, but she bet it was to her. "Why'd you join the x-men?"


	14. Chapter 14 Twenty Questions

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 14 Twenty Questions, More Like Only 7**

Kendra absentmindedly, began to float on her back, imitating Lauren. "I was a normal child until my pyrokinetic abilities began to manifest themselves when I was about ten and a half. The eruption took the lives of my little brother, two of my friends and my cousin. So soon after, I began to seek out the Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters, because I was made fun of by me pears, adults and even some teachers." There was no smile on her face, this was indeed a touchy subject for her, but she kept going.

"At first, all the teachers thought I was only able to manipulate fire, like Pyro, but I quickly advanced and before I knew it I was able to create it." To emphasize it, She raised a wet hand, and engulfed it in a blue flame.

"It didn't take to long before I was asked to join the X-Men, at around the time Xavier was exposed as a mutant. I was the youngest student to join the X-Men, and so naturally any twelve year old would feel honored. But I wasn't allowed to go out on any huge missions until a year later. Around the time that Pyro left, and Iceman, and Rogue joined. I really kind of miss Pyro. He helped me a lot with controlling my powers, but he was extremely jealous of my powers."

Ember ducked under the water, and came up with her hair sopping. "How did you discover your powers?"

"Well, I was only 13 and had been having really harsh back pains, for a week and really horrific nightmares to match. My parents were gone for the weekend, when they emerged. I had just gotten home earlier that Friday from school. All day my shoulders were killing me, so I hopped into a nice hot bath, and went to bed. Well I woke up just gotten home earlier that Friday from school. All day my shoulders were killing me, so I hopped into a nice hot bath, and went to bed."

"Well I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming in agony as an unbearable pain erupted from my whole back. A stomach churning sound came from my body, the bones were breaking and changing, as I flipped onto my belly, I frantically tugged and pulled at my shirt, finally ripping the back side to shreds. The pain seeped throughout my entire body until at last; the blackened wings erupted from my shoulder blades as the pain finally died away.

"My parents came home, and well, they weren't happy so I was disowned, and my family has actually feared me, so I was kept in hiding. Then when they tried to force the cure on me, I left, and in less than a month I was on the door step of this place, and you know the rest from there."

Lauren got quiet then asked, "Where you a late bloomer? Like you know with walking and talking?"

Kendra laughed quietly. "No, not really. Actually, I was talking and walking early, just didn't develop physically until later. Mentally I was on top of the game." The matter of fact tone she took showed her lack of interest in perusing the subject. "What do you want?"

Lauren cocked her head. "From life, from you, from the cookie jar? I'm not reading you, you'll have to be more specific."

"From life."

Lauren sighed. "I want love, life itself, and to be accepted."

"That sounds like you don't want to be a mutant."

Lauren smiled. "No, more like if I'm a mutant, I don't want it to be a big deal. Maybe they're no such things as mutants and norms, just people. And nobody would look sideways at Nightcrawler and Hank any more than they would look oddly at a black guy. If that makes any sense." She chuckled in self-deprecation.

Ember didn't have to consider the answer to that question. "It makes perfect sense, just not realistic. Sometimes they even look sideways at the black guy, and there isn't anything we can do about it."

"Well, that's why it's a wish, and not reality."

The silence was deafening, as Lauren wanted a question desperately asked. "What's your favorite thing in life?"

Kendra grinned at her. "Sleep. What's the dumbest thing you've ever done? And I want the entire story."

Lauren telekinetically splashed water at Ember before replying. "Well that would be anything from the time I puked in front of my entire class when I was six, to now when I can't believe I told you that."

"I meant something a little more specific." Kendra looked at her.

"Um, well there was this one time when we had just moved into our new house, and I was looking through my new room, getting ready to unload my stuff when I noticed this huge tarantula, and I though the kitchen, past the living room and right smack dab into out sliding glass door. That really hurt, and I freaked out over a fake spider my dad had."

Kendra started to laugh so hard that Lauren was afraid that she would surely drown, so she used her telekinesis to keep the younger girl afloat, until she was calm again.

"I knew you'd laugh." Lauren placed a fake pout face on, and acted like she was mad.

"Aw, I'm sorry." She said, as she went to take her hand, but Lauren moved it, and smiling she told her no. as soon as that happened, Kendra did a tinny whine that would have melted even Colossus's armor.

"So, what's you're favorite spot in the world?"

"Wherever you are." Ember slapped herself mentally, and began to blush.

Lauren, who was now just freely swimming around, stopped. Nobody had ever said that to her before. She had mad butterflies now, and was instantly by embers side. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She tried not to stare at her chest, then tried not to glance at the old battle scars, and finally settled for looking into her eyes.

"Race you back to the dock?" Kendra offered, and Lauren never passing up a race, began to swim back to the boat house.

It was a pretty long swim because of how far out they floated. But eventually Lauren won but not my much. The two girls pulled there body's out of the water, as Lauren found a towel and then flipped it on top of her head to scrub roughly at her hair. She shook her head, the strands already drying rapidly. She began finger-combing out the tangles, as Kendra dropped into a chair a few meters away from her and rummaged in a chest doubling as an end table.

A few moments later she surfaced with a messy pile of dark clothing. She singled out a few articles and smiled at Lauren before shutting the door to a changing stall. Lauren watched her feet move around for a few second before first one foot, and then the other disappeared from view. Her feathers weren't as soaked, but she kept randomly shaking them as well. Drying herself off, she decided to toss the wet boxers and bra in the dryer dustily hiding away in the corner and pull her pants on, then throw her shirt on.

"Hey, Ken, you want to watch a movie down here?"

She squatted down and looked at the movie collection before him. Her bare feet rubbed slickly on the cold floor as she slipped a little, catching herself at eye level with the four rows of DVD's. "_Must be Rogue and Bobby's, private collection._" She pulled out a copied disk of _Star Wars _and turned it over thoughtfully. The small TV might not be up to snuff compared to the flat screen at the mansion, but it would do well enough for the two of them. And the couch looked to be comfortable.

"Ken?"

"Half a sec." The cubicle door creaked as she emerged, and Lauren turned to see her. She wore a black tee shirt, with low rider jeans, and her wet hair was actually pretty dry. Lauren had to remember to close her mouth abruptly and turned back to the DVD's. "Anything, good?"

"Couple. Hey, what about this one?" Kendra tossed her a case that read Underworld. "Its one of my favorites!"

"Sure."


	15. Chapter 15 Are We In Trouble?

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 15 Are We In Trouble?**

Lauren settled down on the brown leather couch and looked up at Kendra, before grabbing her arm, making her crash down next to her in a heap of laughs. Once the two settled down, she rested her blond head on the soft shoulder. Kendra hit the play button with a light push of her mind and snuggled into the warmth that was Fallen Angel.

"You've gotten a little to used to your new found power." Lauren observed.

Kendra shrugged, a simply motion, that caused so many butterflies in Laurens stomach. "Like I said, I quickly became head of my class. Not to mention, it's a power I really wanted since I first started to get used to flames randomly overwhelming my hands."

Lauren gave in, and sat back, watching the movie, as Kendra continued to snuggle against her girl. That is she would have except Lauren kept shifting minutely. After the fourth sigh and umpteenth wriggle, Ember gave in.

"Lauren, what's the matter?"

She sighed again, and moved her hips. Kendra sat upright and moved down the couch. At that moment, the dryer rang its alarm. Lauren was off the couch in a flash, digging into the hot dryer and swearing as she nursed her burned fingers, then turning the corner. Ember could hear some noises, and felt her relief at having something to distract her. "_Distract her from me?_" But, they were still dating in which case there position on the couch...

"_This was the first time I picked up anything of the sort from my flygirl._" Ember smiled adamantly at the wall for several moments before she saw the answer to there problem.

"Ken, what are you doing?"

She continued hanging the hammock up from its hooks right behind the couch. "This way we can both relax. Rogue and Bobby won't mind if we stay the night down here." Dusting her hands off on her jeans, she spotted a few pillows, then tossed them into the net sling along with some quilts.

"Do you want the hammock or the bed?"

"The hammock." She stated bluntly.

Ember shrugged, and began to move towards the bed, when Fallen grabbed her by the wrist gently. "In the hammock with you." She murmured with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty uncomfortable earlier."

"If I didn't want to lay with you I would have said so."

This made Ember blush horribly, for a long time before she could reply. "Okay."

The two gently found themselves inside the comfy hammock, Lauren Holding onto Ember tightly, as she turned the movie back on.

"Like your shirt."

She laughed quietly, before muttering an almost in audible "Thanks."

"You should wear it more often." Ember shrugged, as she concentrated on the movie.

Lauren stretched her legs, as she inhaled, witch turned into a yawn, then began to move her wings, witch was downright painful. Opening her eyes she was able to see the perpetrator witch woke her up, as the blinding sunlight filed the room. Suddenly Kendra rolled over to greet her lover.

"I thought you were asleep." She whispered.

"Who could sleep through the blinding light?"

She answered with the obvious. "Movie's over."

"Thanks for the news report." Lauren laughed, as she shielded her eyes from the light. "Who's the evil genius who made morning so frigging bright?"

She gently rolled out of the hammock, landing silently. Behind her gentle rustling sounds indicated that Ember had fall suite in getting up.

"**Ow! Damn that hurts! Okay note to self, don't move right arm too much just yet.**"

Instantly, Fallen was by her side, summoning the nearest First Aid, and unwrapping the dressing. Pale scar tissue had already formed over the cut as she gingerly unwrapped the damp bandage and told Kendra to flex her fingers. No damage beyond the superficial and a truly magnificent bruise.

"See? I told you last night that there was no need."

"Yeah, well you're my girlfriend, I would have worried about it all night if I didn't do _something_." A huge grin spread across Kendra's face suddenly, and Lauren didn't need to ask what it was as she picked up on the emotion with her Empathy, it was kind of stupid, but Lauren thought it was sweet, that just her mentioning that they were together could put a smile there.

"**Kendra, Lauren I would like to see you, as soon as possible.**"

"**Professor, I'm fine. No broken bones, just a cut.**"

"**Its not about that. Meet the X-Men in the Danger Room for a meeting.**"

"Looks like Wheels wants to see us." Lauren stated, as the two sprinted for the Mansion.

The two headed for the changing room, were they meet up with Fang, Haze and Warren.

"What's up guys?" Kendra asked, as she instantly threw off her black tee. Fang stepped closer and sniffed. A glaring, Haze and Warren approach as well.

"Kend, your shirt hardly even smells like you."

She looked down at the baggy black shirt hanging on the door to her locker. "Tell me one thing, if it doesn't smell like me, who does it smell like?" They look at her, obviously skeptical.

Fang sniffed it again, this time more deeply, as she glanced in Fallen's direction before declaring to everyone, "Lauren."

A snarl spread across Hazes face, which in all honesty reminded Lauren of Draco Malfoy. "Have fun last night did you two?"

"Shut up Haze! We just watched a move then fell asleep." Lauren snapped, as she began to snap the buckles of her leather boots.

"Sure you did." Fang's words were dripping with venom, as the rest of them finished getting dressed in silence. Then the team walked out of the locker room, but Fang hung behind. "Ember, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll catch you guy's in the room." She turned back to her best friend who had concern in her eyes.

"Look, Kend, it was an honest mistake."

"It was harassment. Fang, you out of everybody should have known what was going on." At her purposefully blank stare, she sniffed the air even though her average nose wouldn't have been able to detect anything. "Smell any anything?"

Her eyes widened, before she blurted out, "Of course!!"

Frozen, her next breath seemed to be blocked for a moment as Fang averted her eyes slightly. "Not you, but Lauren. That's why we approached you. I smelled her, almost as soon as she emerged from the woods, but not you, I could tell that you were there, and her scent was so close to yours, and then you smelled startled, and it scared me. So we approached you and well... we just... well..." She finally engaged her eyes almost desperately. "Generally, when it's just one person with a scent like that, something else is going on besides, uh... you know."

She crossed her arms. "Lauren? Come off it Fang."

She nodded her head in agreement.

A silence hung between them before Kendra asked. "How badly?"

Fang looked confused, cocking her head like a puppy before shrugging a little. "Nothing like what, say, Cyclops and Jean used to give off, but enough to make me wonder what was, ah, going on."

"But Fang... Lauren?"

Ember caught enough of her gist to understand what she was attempting to delicately drive at. Yet somehow, the idea that Fang thought Lauren was capable of such a thing, made something inside her twist painfully.

"Fang, Lauren is someone I would trust fully not to rape me, no matter what," Then she added with a little smile. "Besides, I would think that girl on girl rape is very hard."

"I know, it's just, none of us knows anything about her but you. The whole startled thing…you never know."

"Look, I was startled because I thought for a second when the Professor paged us that we were going to get into trouble for not returning to the mansion last night. So no more worrying okay?"

"Okay."

The two walked back into the Danger Room, and were met by The X-Men, Xavier, Storm, Wolverine, Iceman, Kitty, Colossus, Haze, Angel, and Fallen Angel, all standing in a line, much like soldiers would for a captain. Taking the hint, Fang and Ember moved next to Fallen Angel.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've called you here." No body answered, as Wheels paced back and fourth. "You're all excellent, the top of your class. Storm, Wolverine, Iceman, Kitty, Colossus, Haze, Fang, Angel, Ember and Fallen Angel, While each is different, you all the same, you all have one thing in common; you're all X-Men."

"But, while you all have your own unique abilities, you need to learn how to fight as one, as a team."

It seemed like the energy in the room dropped. Everyone looked like kids who were being lectured, even the big man Colossus, and the Ex-Canadian Cage Fighter Wolverine.

"But none the less, I'm very much proud of you. Maybe because of the lack of teamwork, fewer lives were taken, from both the human's side as well as the mutants."

Every one seemed to perk up at this, but the moment didn't last long. "But you still need to work on your form, so that is why I have scheduled a Danger Room session for you as a team to practice."

Two Hours Later…

Lauren emerged from her shower, after changing out of her sweaty uniform, in the stuffy locker room. She was so sore for the prolonged flying and her knuckles where beginning to scab over, from how hard she was punching.

Her head landed face first in her pillow, as a deep sleep consumed her...


	16. Chapter 16 Heart of Ice

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 16 Heart of Ice**

**Authors note:** As any normal person can tell, I've stopped placing Disclaimers. (Mainly because I keep forgetting to. Oops ;) ) Well in the next few chapters I've decided to focus on the relationships of the other X-Men. So in this chapter I decided to focus on Bobby and Rogue, and to stop making it seem like Bobby is such an ass, because, to me he doesn't strike me as that kind of person!

Also, I understand that this story doesn't _exactly_ follow the comic books, mainly because if you haven't noticed, some of my characters follow _really_ closely to already made ones, AND ITS SUPPOSED TO BE AFTER THE MOVIES PEOPLE!!!! But hey! It's my story and I'm sticking to it! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This has been rated M (Mature) for strong theme and nudity.For additional information go to my page.

I hope you enjoy! And as always, R&R is greatly appreciated…

A clean and worried Bobby was lying in his room, staring at the ceiling, when there was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in!" The door opened with a small click, as the love of his life entered. He leaped to his feet, and hastened over to the door, to greet her with a light kiss.

"Hey! I didn't think you were going to come up to day!"

Rogue laughed at her boyfriend's surprised reaction. "Well, I decided that Dr. McCoy's Science Homework could be put off."

"Well, I don't want you to fail!" His sarcasm made her laugh even more.

"Bobby I get the highest marks in the class!"

"Oh, right, I'm in love with a brainy." He earned a punch in the shoulder for that one. "Hey! I never said that was a bad thing."

Rogue looked deep into his icy blue eyes. Everything she wanted was right there in front of her. Hell everything she needed was right there. She loved him so much, and loved the fact that she cold freely touch him even more. Her hands felt every inch of his face, as she leaned in, and gently placed her lips to his. She had never felt like this before, this loved by anyone and she didn't want it to go away.

As she kissed him, she let go of everything that she worked so hard to conceal. She cherished Bobby's touch, enjoying the sensation of his rough hand against the back of her neck.

Bobby loved being surrounded by her, kissing her, and touching her. Yet there was something that was disturbing Rogue. He could feel it in her kiss, and reluctantly he pulled back.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" He's the only one who was ever allowed to call her that. Mainly because she loved the way he said it. Her made it sound as if she weren't a loner.

"It's nothing." She turned her face away from his, and he brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

"There has to be something that has you so worked up. I'm here for you, let me in."

She sighed as fresh tears slid down her face. She was so scared. She didn't want to go back to the way she used to have to be, a glove wearing, mutant killing loner, who couldn't even touch her own boyfriend. "The cure isn't permanent. Mutants all over New York are regenerating there powers. I don't want to go back Bobby, I wont." She broke down, as he wrapped her in a mighty hug. The truth was, while the cure wasn't what he wanted for her, he couldn't stand to see his love go back to being depressed. She loved to touch people…to touch him.

"Shhh. Its okay, it's okay. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." This only made her sob harder into his chest.

This continued for a while, him murmuring to her, as she continued to cry. Then after it seemed like forever, she stopped crying.

Bobby began to wipe her cheek of the tears that she had cried. Rogue turned to look at him, her expression soft and calm. She put her lips to his palm, and gently kissed it.

She leaned in and kissed him, letting go of everything that she had held inside of her for two years. She loved the feel of Bobby's touch, on her shoulder.

He gently lifted her up, and then he laid her on the bed, as he straddled her, his lips kissed her neck tenderly. Bobby suddenly felt awkward, and very uneasy. He had never wanted her this badly before.

He moved to touch her cheek gently, yet she startled as if he had pushed her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in her ear before kneeling to look at her.

"I'm so positive." He moved closer, Rogue could feel his breath hot on her cheek, as he kissed it.

She felt him getting hard, the erection was long, and hard as it pressed in-between her legs, through the fabric of there jeans. He entwined his fingers through hers, lifting them above her head. He moved to her neck, biting and sucking it gently. He held her hands to the bed, as his biting went lower. "Let me know when I've gone too far." He murmured.

"It's okay," she muttered, trying to suppress a moan. "Keep going."

He reached her shirt, as his hands began to remove the black polo. He fumbled slightly but managed to remove the shirt and began teasing Rogue's hard nipple through the thin bra.

Rogue moaned loudly, as she raised her head high off of the bed and kissed Bobby roughly. Bobby supported himself on his arms as he then began to knead her breast. There tongues raged war savagely until Bobby's mouth left Rogue's in search for her neck. He found the girls pulse point and sucked, hard. He bit her shoulder then left a trail of kisses down to just above where her bra started. Once there he started to unfasten her bra with a free hand pulled the garment off of her chest. The two round breasts sprang from there prison, as rushes of heat and ice pumped through Bobby's veins. He could not retract his eyes; he was lost in a trance encircling Rogue.

Rogue gasped as he looked down at her. Shifting her head to the side she stared at the wall. She wouldn't look at him, not when she felt so defenseless. He then started placing hikes over her neck and chest. His lips had moved on, coursing down her stomach before he sat back on his heels, his gaze falling all over her, and his erection showing through his pants. He took his finger tips and gently brushed them ever so slightly across the newly uncovered skin along her sides, she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Nobody had _ever_ touched her, the way Bobby was now.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, before claiming her mouth, while she was busying her hands with the button and zipper of her pants. Once she got them unfastened, Bobby pulled them down gently, revealing the cotton panties.

He kissed her neck, moving lower. As he got to her breasts he took one nipple in his mouth sucking hard. Rogue arched her back. He moved his other hand to her left breast, and began to play with the nipple in his finger tips. She was holding back, so he sat back up, moving his free hand now went up her legs. Slowly it traced the edges of her underwear as he watched her face. She was biting her lip, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He peeled off the underwear and brushed his fingers against her.

Rogue trembled at Bobby's touch against her bare skin. Her eyes got wide as his fingers went lower and underneath of her. Rogue closed her eyes as his hand moved faster, her closed mouth trembling, holding in moans. She didn't know how much longer she could last when she felt wetness between her legs, around Bobby's hot fingers.

This time she did moan and looked up into his eyes. She was exhausted but he had only just begun. He removed his hand caressed her inner thigh as he lay down on top of her and starting biting, and kissing her neck again. Her breathing was quick and raged. Rogue moaned again and let it take control of her body. Lifting her hands up, she put one behind Bobby's head and the other on his bare back.

Bobby sat up and looked at Rogue lovingly. He moved backwards, then bending low, his lips slightly pressed against her inner thigh. She let another moan through, and arched her back, moving towards his lips. Instead of giving in to her silent plea, he taunted her by blowing.

"Stop teasing!" she gasped, her jewel, swelling with wetness as each second passed. "More."

He blew slightly once more, before roughly claming her lusciously, beautiful clit in his mouth.

"Bobby," she muttered, clutching the sheets. She arched her back, until it was completely off the bed, moaning his name, shrieking even at times. He reached up to play with her nipples, twisting them lightly between his thumb and forefinger. Then with one final yell, she let go, Cumming on to his lips, chin and sheets.

Emboldened, Rogue sat up, and began to confiscate his plaid shirt, tank top, and pants exposing his well chiseled chest, and torso, in his boxers.

"Lie back." He did as he was commanded, not really knowing what to expect.

The bed shifted and creaked slightly. Rogue bent low, and placed a soft kiss above his belly button, as soft hands began to remove the fabric of the boxer shorts.

Bobby sat there transfixed in fear that it was all too good to be true, that everything was moving in slow motion and that at any moment, Rogue would disappear, only a hallucination in his sleep. But this wasn't a dream; the growing feeling in his groin was indication enough.

Rogue leaned her head forward and licked the tip of his cock. The feeling was incredible, as he felt for the first time, somebody going down on him. Bobby had masturbated before, and made himself ejaculate many times, but that was nothing compared to the sight of the brunette, bobbing up and down on his hard cock, her hot mouth suckling him intimately. She played his balls; witch surprisingly weren't too hairy or even too big, while she continued to stimulate Bobby. Every so often she would take him deep in her throat and moan; the vibrations were driving him insane. He was so close to release, just a few more seconds and he would give her a mouthful, and with a groan, he came into her mouth, and she gulped it down.

Rogue crawled up to Bobby, so that she was only a hairs breath a way from his lips. His breathing was fast as Rogue felt his bare chest rise and fall rapidly against her own.

Rogue bit her lip, as he grabbed her waist, she gasped as he rolled her over so he was on top again. He looked down into her brown eyes, his hands entwined with her fingers above her head. Slowly, his face full of gentle and his eyes of love, he started to spread her legs.

Rogue gasped and cried out in pain as he slid inside of her. He began to slide out, but she stopped him.

"No, keep going."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not." She said with a small smile, which told a great lie. "Just keep going."

It hurt so much as he filled her slowly. He tried to wiggle back and away from her, but the strength in her arms was preventing him. So Bobby shifted his hips slowly sliding in and out of her. he kissed every inch of her that he could reach, until instead of trying to hold back cries, she was trying to hold in the moans. Then her defenses weakened, allowing one escaped her lips, causing Bobby to work faster. She removed her entwined fingers, and began to clutch at her back, as the pleasure became nearly unbearable. Her whole body relaxed as she gave into him.

They were getting near the end and Rogue couldn't stand it anymore. Pain mixed with ecstasy and pleasure. Never had she felt something like this before. Her hips bucked and road his, until they became moving together. Then her hips buckled under the pleasure, as they screamed out together. To Rogue, it was like everything she had been holding back was released now as Bobby poured inside of her, the warmness melting her. He fell down on top of her, their bodies becoming one, and she just held him, not wanting the close, physical love to disappear. They were both breathing hard when Bobby pulled himself out of her, rolling on his side to face the one he loved, pulling the sheets, and comforter around them.

"You're trembling."

"I'll be alright."

Rogue snuggled against him, gazing into his crimson eyes. "I love you so much." He mumbled, tucking a beautiful lock of white hair behind her right ear.

"Bobby, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

Eventually Rogue fell asleep, as Bobby lay awake, thinking once again. They had just lose there virginity to each other. He wanted more than anything to spend the rest of his life with her, and he hoped to god that she'd say yes. He placed a feather light kiss on the back of her head.

Rogue's eyes opened, and rolled over as she heard a noise to face her love. Bobby's hands were cupped, and he seemed to be concentrating hard. "Bobby, what are you doing?"

He removed his hand, and handed her a small heart shaped piece of ice and sitting in the middle of it was a beautiful diamond ring.

Rogue was speechless, as she held it up, tears rolling down her face.

"What do you say? Will you marry me Rogue?"

"I'd be stupid if I said no." She sniffed as she kissed his wonderful mouth.

**So, what did you think? This is one of my favorite chapters!!! See told you there was sexual content!lol I LOVEED THEY WAY HE PROPOSED!!!! I WANT TO BE PROPOSED TO LIKE THAT!!!!lol I wrote this scene after I saw the third movie, and I really wanted to use it, so here it is! Like I said, in the upcoming chapters, its mainly going to be about the X-Men team members and there relationships. I know its veering away from the story line, but its going to help in the long run with using them as an excuse for passage of time. Don't worry, there still will be meantions of Kendra and Laurens relationship, only its going to be through the eyes of others OoO!!!! Well R&R you know I love it!**

**RainGirl2009**


	17. Chapter 17 A Kitty's Armor

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 17 a Kitty's Armor**

**Authors Note:** Well, as you all who have been reading my notes know, in the next few chapters I've decided to focus on the relationships of the other X-Men. This chapter revolves around the cutest relation ship (Besides that of Ember and Lauren) Katherine Anne Pryde A.K.A our loveable, and adorable Kitty and Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin A.K.A. Colossus So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kitty and Colossus were sitting outside; Colossus pencil was furiously sketching away at his piece of paper. The 6'6" Russian was surprisingly good at art; Kitty took notice that he did a lot of it after a Danger room session.

It had been there third day of vigorous practice as a team, and so far Peter and Kitty were doing pretty good, helping one another, and there team mates, as well as becoming closer friends.

Peter was drawing the flying couple that was Lauren and Kendra in the sky. That seemed to be there favorite past time, that and doing god knows what in each others rooms.

Pete had gotten nearly every detail, down to the way the sun seemed transparent through the massive feathers. The dark clouds over head that threatened a rain storm were perfectly encircled around them, as if it were a forbidden love.

"That's really good," Kitty said.

"You think so?" he asked, turning the notebook so that she could get a better view of it.

"Yeah, you got any more?"

His lips cracked a smile, as he flipped the book to the very first page. It was a comic of the Harry Potter Parody that was on SNL two nights ago, but this contained the real Harry Potter characters as he interpreted them from the books. The second was of Wolverine bent low, it was from the danger room session from the day before of SNL. The notebook was full of pencil sketches; some were bubbly and cartoonist, others, realistic, and intense. One of Kitty's favorites was of a simple X, and in front of it was a hand, with Wolverines claws producing from it. One of the realistic brought unfailing tears to Kitty's eyes.

There stood the graves of the professor and two of his first students. He managed to create very detail down to the never ceasing flame that stood at the base of Xavier's grave, and the flowing flowers behind them. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, well in Kitty's eyes, this was worth a million. Even though the professor was back, she still felt the sting of his death.

Kitty looked up from the picture at Peter, who was silently watching her.

"These are really good."

"Thank you," Piotr said politely, and then added with a laugh. "That's the second time you've mentioned that."

"But these _are_ good," She paused, as her fingers flipped to a page of her in her X-Men uniform. Her hair was in a slightly messy ponytail, her back to the wall, clutching Leeches hand for dear life, the massive Juggernaut before her. It was an _exact_ representation of what had happened. Then she added in a barely audible whisper. "I don't think you know how good."

She smiled at the memory of it.

"You like that one do you? Jimmy told me about what had happened. The way he described it, was amazing." Colossus announced when caught the grin. Then he did a mocking voice of the massive man. "I'm not the guy to play hide and seek with."

"Who's hiding, dickhead?" The two chimed in unison, before chucking.

"Did you really say that?"

Before she could answer, Jimmy found them and excitedly interrupted. "Pete! D'you wanna go tubing? The warm weather is making everyone want to go out on the jet boat again. A bunch of us, and Wolverine are going, you should come! It'll be fun."

While water tubing did sound fun, and refreshing, Kitty just didn't really want to go, she was enjoying her privet time with Colossus too much. But she still turned her head in his direction, and jugging by the look in his eyes, he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Sorry Jimmy," Piotr replied, "we've had a long Danger Room session today, but why don't you go ask Storm if she wants to go. She hasn't been off campus in a while."

Jimmy looked from Piotr to Kitty, then back to Piotr. "Yeah," he said slowly. "Yeah, sure. I'll see if I can drag her out of her office. Um, Bye Pete! See ya later Kitty!"

"You know, he really looks up to you." Kitty said softly, as the young teen took off running for his friends.

"Same to you." Colossus picked at the grass before adding. "I Guess its because we're the only one's who've ever _really_ taken the time out of our busy schedules to hang out or even talk to the kid. Kind of like what a big brother and sister would do."

Silence fell over the comrades, as Peter kept steeling glances at Kitty. "_Don't do that! Kitty is your _Friend!" Pitor scolded himself. "_Besides, she probably doesn't even look at you like that!_"

Yet little did he know that she harbored those same feelings.

He had always been there for her when she had needed him the most, some times silent and unseen. He was there at Alcatraz. When Stryker attacked the school, Pete had taken the role of the leader, and got the children to safety, in the forest, then once there, comforted her in her worry over Wolverine. On more than one occasion, he had found her in one of the secret tunnels.

Perhaps most importantly, Peter had been there for her at the Professor's burial. Every time she needed him, all she had to do was turn her head to see the usually quiet Russian.

She turned her head now, his brown eyes piercing hers. "_I can't believe I'm doing this._" Before she had time to second guess, tilted her head, moving closer until he could bend down to kiss her, lingeringly.

There tongues danced in circles with one another, as the rubbed against there teeth, Colossus mighty hands around Kitty's tinny waist.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Peter breathed when he and Kitty broke apart.

"Ok, so it took me a while. You can't blame a girl for being shy."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

**So, what did you think? Hello? Is anyone out there? Am I just typing to myself? Well R&R you know I love to know what your thinking!lol Please!!! I'm desperate to know that _someone_ out there is reading!!!**

**RainGirl2009**


	18. Chapter 18 The Promise

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 18 The Promise**

Storm sat at her desk, her head in her hands, surrounded by paperwork, most of witch was finished. She really needed to escape from the institute for a few hours, but the one who she would normally do that with was dead, and never coming back.

Her face glistened in the pale light of her desk lamp, and her vision was so blurry she could barely see anything around her. The tears dripped from her nose and chin onto the thick paper once covered with legible ink, but that had been partially washed away by her tears. She had been crying for the past half hour, and could care less if she had started a flood in Nigeria.

Suddenly, there came a knock on her door, but before she could wipe away at her face, the visitor entered. "Hey Storm, I wanted to – Hey, Weathers, you okay?"

The tall gruff man was instantly by her side, a comforting hand on her shoulder. She couldn't do anything but fall into a comforting embrace with the man crouched down next to her.

"Shh, its okay. Shh, I'm here." He stroked her hair with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other, as her shoulders racked with harsh sobs. How long they had sat there, Ororo didn't know, but she felt comfortable in Wolverine's strong hold.

"I-I'm getting sn-hot on y-your s-shirt." Storm said, as she pulled away.

"It's just a shirt." He looked over at her, even with her snowy white hair all askew, her face all wet with tears, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Suddenly he felt like the biggest ass, as he looked around for something to use as a tissue, then he looked down.

He wore a simple blue, button up shirt over his white wife beater. The blue shirt had a pocket, and in one swift movement, he ripped off the piece of cloth. He looked up, at Ororo, who still had silent tears slightly falling.

His rough hand reached out, and wiped away some of the tears on her face, before handing her the pocket.

"Wh-? Whats this for?" She looked down at it confused.

"It's-the best I could do." And for the first time, Storm saw the tough man blush, as she blew her nose. In reality, underneath the hard, I don't give a shit about anyone or anything, bad ass Canadian Cage Fighter, was a soft, caring compassionate man.

Pins and needles threatened in the near future as he tucked his own feet under him to kneel, but the even the near future held little interest when he looked at Storms sad face.

"What, want you pocket back?" she asked, when she caught his stare.

Logan grinned. "Do you want to go out for ice cream?"

Storm perked up slightly. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun, besides ice cream really helps with the blues." Then his face fell slightly. "But I understand if you don't want to go."

"No, it sounds great, you wanna go right now?"

Logan stood, as he helped his friend to her feet. "Yeah, I know a great Place just down the street."

Storm told Beast that the two of them were going out, and he agreed to keeping an eye on everyone for her.

The two walked two blocks with easy, constant talk and didn't have to deal with too many shy silences. He walked between her and the roadside, unintentionally entertaining her when they crossed the street to the building on the opposite side. By the time they reached the ice cream shop, the two of them were a bit more relaxed.

"So there's two muffins sitting in an oven, when one muffin says, "Hold shit it's hot in here." then the other one says "Holy shit that muffin just said something!"" Storm chuckled at that, witch made Logan happy, it really killed him back there to see her like that.

"That was a bit high school-ish, but funny."

Logan shrugged. "What can I say, after a while, babysitting a bunch of kids kind of rubs off on yeh."

The line for ice cream wasn't long, which didn't give them a lot of time to decide what they wanted, leaving them to make a hurried final decision.

"Wanna split a banana?" Logan asked.

"I think that's called a banana split, but sure, I don't mind."

Once they received there orders, they decided to take a seat by the window. It was surprisingly sunny out, considering when Strom got upset, the weather man had to warn all of New York about a gigantic flood. Funny thing to Logan was, only he and Wheels ever picked up on it.

"So, do you wanna tell me what has you so worked up?" Logan asked, as she dipped his spoon into the cold desert.

Storm paused for literally a second in mid bite, before lying. "It's nothing."

Logan saw right through the lie. "People don't just cry like that for no reason."

"Its just, I miss her so much." Storm said quietly. "It's strange, we were there when Jean died..."

Logan didn't need an explanation, he knew she was referring to when _Jean _Died.When the two of them used Jean's name, they were referring to the Jean Grey who had been a teacher; the Jean Grey who had been an X-Man, and a great friend. _Jean_ was the one who had died at Alkali Lake.

"Scott and the professor were there too." She paused, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. "Come to think of it, that was the last time we saw all three of them together. And then we came home without Jean and everything was different. You had taken off shortly after, and Scott was a mess, Rogue and Bobby had lost one of there friends to the brotherhood..." Storm trailed off for a while, as the two of them slowly finished the Split.

Logan had been absent, the day of the memorial services, but then again, public displays of grief weren't really his thing. When he returned, and cried for the first time at the sight of the graves, Strom was there at the Memorials with him.

He mused over this, as the two walked back to the mansion. The two walked around the parameter, heading for there favorite spot at the estate, Breakstone Lake. There the two had spent so many quiet moments away from the cacophony of students, and the constant alarm of missions.

Logan cracked a grin about how he had once asked her for stories by the lake that she had to speak in her people's language, catching few details, enjoying the melody of her voice, of her words.

He took a fleeting look at the Whether Goddess of his dreams. Yes, for the longest time he _had _perused Jean, but in the past thee months, had had gotten closer, much closer to the mutant gliding next to him.

There walk by the lake seemed endless, as they were getting lost strolling with no premeditated direction, before settling down beside an old, fallen oak.

They hadn't spoke since the Ice Cream shop, so naturally Logan jumped at the sound of her voice.

"She was my best friend." Her breath hitches as she shakes her head back and forth, trying to contain her forthcoming sobs.

He ran his palm up her back to her hair to stroke it gently. As her back started to shake with her stagnant unproductive emotion, he moved over next to her, hairs breathe away from her ear.

"We both miss her so much." He whispered into her ear, the pain in his voice so evident. She turned her head away from him again in the opposite direction, biting on her lower lip.

His lips brushed against her silken ivory hair with raven streaks to her ear.

Her breathing hitches as she pants for more air releasing all the emotion she was holding back. "I feel so lost, two of our friends have gone. Who's to say more won't follow?"

"Death is a natural part of life; it's the only thing that is guaranteed." His voice braking as he voices the one thing that he can promise her. "But I swear to you this, with every fiber of my being; I will try to prevent losing _anyone_ else."

A tear runs out the far corner of her eye creating a trail that leads to the corner of her lip. She exhales a settling breath as she finally turns to regards his face. His deceptively soft ever-present stubble his endearingly unruly hair and his beautiful grey eyes overflowing with promise. How she wishes she could look into those eyes forever.

His rough hand wiped away her tears, until her face no longer betrayed the fact that she had been crying merely moments before.

Suddenly, a ear splitting sound pierced the calmness of the grounds. The scream came from Rogue.


	19. Chapter 19 That WitchMakes thee strong

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 19 That, Witch Doesn't Kill Thee, Makes Thee Stronger**

Marie's scream shook the mansion to the floor. She fell back, tripping over her own feet and landed in the grass. As small whimpers were released from her mouth, tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks. A man, one she had fallen in love with, the one she had given all of herself to, lie motionless on the floor. One kiss, one was all it had taken, one _touch_. She shook, as the feeling began to swell up inside of her. One she had thought she escaped from. One that had left her alone before and scared scared to touch.

"What happened? Oh god!" Storms fingers cupped her own mouth at the sight of a nearly dead Bobby. She didn't need the voiced confirmation.

"I didn- I had no idea." Rogue's tears streaked down her face, landing soundlessly in the grass.

"Mary, you need to calm down. Go get Hank." When Rogue still remained motionless, Logan yelled. "Mary, GO!"

Two hours later…

Rogue sat in the waiting room alone. She didn't want to face anyone, she couldn't. Even though she had been anticipating the moment of truth, she never had any intonation of losing Bobby.

"Kid?" a familiar voice made Rogue jump.

"Hey Logan." She jumped over to hug the man she considered closest to her father. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Yah okay kid?" He asked, reaching up to run his hand through her white stand of hair, dangling freely from the ponytail the rest of her dark brown hair was held in. Rogue caught his wrist, just before he had the chance.

"Bobby's dying, and," She said slowly, holding up her gloved hand. "My curse is back."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that he's going to be okay." He chuckled, quietly, as she fell into his arms once again.

"Can I see him?"

"Not just yet, Blue's fixing him up a bit still. He took quite a blow so he's sleepin it off."

"Dad," she spoke quietly, her gaze cast downwards at the floor. It was the first time she had ever said that to him, and it surprised her, as much as it did him. "Bobby's my Fiancée."

His face was lit up, when she met his eyes. "I'm happy for yeh kiddo."

"Thanks," She said, smiling a bit. "But how can we be married, when I can't even touch him?"

"Well, that's a tough one girly. But if he's proposed to you, _knowing_ that there was a possibility that the cure wasn't permanent, then I'm _positive_ he'll stay. But if he hurts you," his claws extended from his right hand suddenly, but his smile betrayed his seriousness. "I'll cut him up."

"We don't exactly want everyone knowing just yet."

"My lips are sealed."

"Rogue?" Storm said as she rounded the corner. "Your _gift_ is back, I see," Storm smiled. "Bobby is stable, if he continues to improve; he should be out of here by midday tomorrow."

"I know, Wolverine, just told me." Just in Storm's eyes, Rogue could tell, her life was about to clear up, just as a mid-day storm.

"Well, you can go and see him now that Hank has put him in room 103, and you should be able to find that easily enough on your own."

Rogue took off running, but before she rounded the corner, she turned to face Storm. "Thanks, for everything." Then just like Nightcrawler, she disappeared around the corner.

It took her less than a minuet to find the room that Bobby was in. She quietly turned the handle, before cautiously pushing the door open with her lithe body.

"Rogue?" Bobby asked. The lights were off in the room, but the hall lights were on behind her, so he could only make out her silhouette.

"Hey Iceman," she said. She left the lights off, in case he had a headache, and made her way hesitantly over to his cot. The various machines and monitors gave off enough light to see by once her eyes adjusted. He was shirtless, his mussels rippling underneath all the wires. "How're you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I've been better."

"I didn-I swear I-" unfailing tears glistened in her eyes, as Bobby took her hand.

"Sweat heart, you had no way of knowing, I _know_ its not your fault."

Uneasy silence followed, with only the steady beep of machinery to keep away the deafening noiselessness, as Rogue tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I'm, so, sorry."

"Hey, hey I'm okay; I've been though worse than this, remember the time with the cookie dough?"

His distraction worked, as Rogue laughed. "You were picking chocolate chips out of your ear for a month."

"I'll be okay, actually, I feel as if I could walk out of here right now." His words were confident, but the blue vanes in his neck and temples told her other wise. "Hey, do you still have my power?"

"I don't know, I've been too worried to find out."

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Smiling, Rogue reached out her slender finger, with the slightest touch to the cup on the nightstand, Bobby's water froze solid, as a grin spread across his sick features.

"Sweet."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'll let you get some rest."

"Wait."

Mary paused in the doorway and heard the cot creak. When she turned around, Bobby was unpeeling the wires from his chest and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Rogue rushed over before he tried to stand. "Lay back down."

Bobby didn't listen exactly. He didn't try to stand, but he didn't lie back down either. He remained sitting and Rogue couldn't help noticing that he'd changed clothes since Storm, Hank and Logan brought him in. He wore a simple pair of comfortable-looking gray sweatpants. And he was shirtless. He had to be, of course, so Hank could stick all the wires to his chest.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah, just a little scared that's all."

"I know, Ro, I know." Smoothed her hair with his hand, she shied away from his touch. "I don't want to take a chance right now."

"I understand." He sighed, clearly not sure what it was he should do. "Just know I'm still here for you."

"I know you'll always be there."

"Good." He slid back under the covers, groaning in relief. "Rogue?"

"Yes Bobby?"

"Stay here with me?" it wasn't a command, but a request. Rogue never really did like hospitals, but even then, she wasn't planning on going more than a few feet from his room.

Three days later…

Bobby was released from the infirmary the next day as anticipated, but his powers were momentarily weakened by Rogues powers. Hank warned that after a day or two, they should return t normal.

By the next day, he was able to form ice around his hand, but not his entire body. It wasn't until day three that he had _finally_ regained full control over the ice. It wasn't until the third day that they notice Rogue still possessed his powers.

"It _is_ possible that you have permanently absorbed his power." Hank addressed, after the review of a Psychic Scan conducted by Xavier. Rogue had to admit that it was pretty cool, being able to freeze water, as it shoot across the room.

Not only had Rogue taken great notice of the Icy power, but she was able to _touch_ for longer periods of time. Charles stated that this is an excellent example that she was finally gaining control over it, and possibly one day being able to absorb at will, much like Colossus was able to transform into his armor at will.

"Just remember Rogue." Lauren said as she approached the newly returned X-Man. "That, witch doesn't kill thee, makes thee stronger."

**Well? What do you think? I thought I'd add some of the comics into it, you know, just to spice it up. Well, now back to the story line of Kendra and Lauren!!! Yay !!! The next up coming chapters are ACTION PACKED!!!! I swear that you'll love em!!! Don't forget to R&R if you want more of this story!!! Love yeh all!!!!**

**I'm sorry, but I live in Arizona, and I just have to say, that I heard Jordan Sparks new song the tonight, and I LOVE IT!!!!**

**Raingirl2009**


	20. Chapter 20 The Real Deal

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 20 The Real Deal**

**Authors Note:** So, now were back on track, this chapter should be pretty good, so let me know what yall think!!!! R&R please!!!

It had been a week since Rogue regained her powers, and already she was nearly able to fully cover her body in Ice. It seemed as though her powers were beginning to mutate, because she was able to sustain contact with a mutant for over three minuets without the absorption, to leave them weakened, or unconscious.

It had been altogether a month since Laurens first battle, and the beginning of there Four-times-a-week Danger Room sessions, on top of Wolverines vigorous Combat Training.

The Danger Room sessions had been taking a LOT out of the X-Men, but they had made even more progress than how tired they felt at the end of each day. Lauren had practically moved into Kendra's room, considering how often she spent in the room just sleeping off the day next to Kendra. They were allowed Saturday, and Sunday to rest, and Friday was optional, yet highly recommended by _all_ of the teachers.

Lauren and Kendra had spent _Exactly_ 24 hours sleeping in each others arms, and it probably would have been more if the X-Men alarm hadn't gone off. The two were rudely awoken by the sound, and in all the commotion, Kendra fell off of the bed, as Lauren bounced her head off of the wall next to her.

Within two minuets the elevator doors opened to the small group standing by the door to the X jet. They saw Wolverine, together with Storm, Kitty, and Colossus. The couple headed over to them and they all stood silently waiting for the rest of the X-men. Not soon after the elevator doors opened once again, revealing Fang, Haze, Angel, Rogue and even Iceman. They headed over to the others and Wolverine turned to regard them all, a lit cigar hung from his lips and threatened to fall as he spoke.

"It seems the Brotherhood of Mutants has returned, they are bigger than ever, and they are moving towards the White House. We fear that their goal might be to take the president, and use him to take over. It is our responsibility to stop them." He turned without another word and went to put on his uniform. The others followed the example and they soon met up by the X jet. Storm took place in front and quickly prepared the jet for flight. Ember took her place in the seat next to Fallen Angel and looked around. No one spoke. She saw Rouge sitting in her seat with a big grin on her face. It was obvious she had taken her returning powers good as soon as the first shock had settled. She probably couldn't wait to get out in the field to try them, and her new ones out.

The trip took about a half an hour but the jet soon stopped. Lauren unbuckled and walked out with the others. Dusk had long ago left, and in its wake left a cold darkness, and as the group looked around she saw that they were standing in the garden that surrounded the White House. In the distance they could hear the sound of the mutant group's foot steps. They sounded like a deathly march; none of the Brotherhood spoke as they approached.

"Form a line everyone!" Wolverine yelled and the rest did as he said immediately. There was no time to waste. The other mutants seemed to get ready for the fight and it wasn't looking all that bright for the X Men. "

There Brotherhood seemed to have grown significantly. They seemed to have stopped their progress, and weren't moving towards the White House, but gathered in a large group. Rogue looked over her shoulder back from where they came. Around the building there were several police cars and military vehicles. Armed men were spreading over the perimeter so they could protect the president, but it was the X-men that would have to take the first wave. Humans had proved to be a failure on Alcatraz Island, as they solely trusted their weapons. But there were many mutants that could easily overcome those. No, it was up to the X-men to stop the mutant rising from harming the American president.

"This is going to be one hell ofa fight." Lauren mumbled under her breath.

"Hold this line!" Logan yelled back to them, his claws unsheathed. "This isn't training anymore, guys. This is the real deal... You may never come back."  
"Logan, we're not kids anymore." Iceman replied, to him, this was looking like Alcatraz all over again.

While Lauren took a deep breath, a single mutant was walking towards them. The X Men stayed watchful and alert as the man stopped in front of them. His palms were raised in a defensive posture. Nobody needed to be told who it was, not even Lauren, as they recognized there defected, X-Man Pyro.

"Don't bite now; I'm not here to fight you. I have a proposition for you. All ten of you step away, and we find the president and tell him a little about what we think of his dealing with mutant matters."

"You don't actually think I believe that do you? You gotta be even stupider than you look John." Wolverine growled. "You Brotherhood mutants ain't nothing but trouble."

John clearly didn't think Wolverine was very threatening. "You think you have us all figured out don't you? So we might have different means than you guys do, but our goal is the same; mutant domination."

Wolverine frowned at him.

"What are you blabbering about? We don't want no mutant domination. Our goal is to exist in peaceful coexistence with the humans."

The other mutant laughed out loud at Wolverine's reply. "Oh, now you're just preaching the Professors teachings. We all know that's just bullshit. We are the evolution, the future. Humans are just the obstacle before we get to where we want."

Wolverine suddenly stepped forward and grabbed the other mutant's collar, lifting him off the ground while. Even with the adamantium claws pressed close to his Adam's apple the Pyro didn't seem very frightened. Wolverine leaned in close, staring the mutant square in the eyes.

"You don't get to talk about the professor that way you little shithead." Wolverine threw Flameboy back to the Brotherhood.

Fallen Angel hadn't time to think before she saw the gang of mutants rushing towards her. To her side she heard the rustle of wings as Warren kicked of the ground and flew trough the air, he wasn't made to fight on the ground.

Suddenly, she threw out her hand, placing an invisible shield in front of the oncoming mutants, but obviously they didn't seem to notice.

Ember picked up on the Panasonic power through the Fire Tie, and ignited a fire behind the barrier, that stretched around the parameter of the White House. One of the Brotherhoods kept running, aiming to go through the fire, until he fell backwards from the shield.

Juggernaut began to charge, as Rogue lifted her palms to the ready, but didn't need to worry about that mutant as Warren dived down from above and snatched him away, soaring towards the sky and dropping him off above the mutant group, obviously hoping to hit someone with him.

"You actually think that this can stop me?" Pyro asked, as he attempted to manipulate the fire. But Kendra had a better control over it, and Pyro's powers only made it flicker towards him slightly.

Suddenly with a push if her palms, the force field shoved the attackers back at least 20 feet. Yet the overexertion of her powers weakened Lauren significantly, as she hit her knees breathing as if she had ran a marathon.

The mutants were upon them in seconds and the fight begun for real. Ember sent a Fire ball at the nearest mutant and hit him in the chest, killing him on the spot. Lauren heard screams, shouts and other sounds of combat coming from all around her, but she tried to block them out, concentrating only on stopping the three mutants that were approaching her, and how she was going to block them.

Suddenly, the assailants were frozen on the spot, before a gentle hand was placed upon the shoulder of Lauren.

"You okay?" It was Kendra.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Then as if she had gained a great night rest, she charged at the nearest mutant, landing a well placed kick to her head, snapping it to the side, possibly killing her, nut she didn't take the time of observe, as she continued to fight each one coming at her.

"He's going for the President!" Storm yelled, as she shot a bolt of lightning, at the mutant, but ultimately missing him Kitty saw this, and took off running past Storm.

"Not if I get there first!" Kitty did as she was told, and disappeared though the White wall in search of there Nations leader, making him her top priority.

Unexpectedly, Pyro throws a flame at Bobby, missing him by inches. "Do you miss your mommy and daddy?"  
Bobby threw a line of ice at him, as Pyro melts it in mid flight. "I should have _never_ dragged your unconscious ass away from Alcatraz!"  
John looked around confused, after dodging an ice ball from Rogue, then spotted her lithe Icegirl form. "Oh I get it... your girlfriend. I can't believe she _wanted_ the cure. She's pathetic!"  
Bobby clenched his fist so hard that it began to freeze up, and as a reaction, John lit a fireball. "Go ahead Iceman - make a move. You're in over your head Bobby."  
A line of fire was thrown at Iceman's head, and was frozen before Pyro began throwing fire even harder. "Maybe you should go back to school."

Bobby iced up his fastest, as he approached the ass hole. "Will you stop showing off?"  
Pyro mocked him. "What, for Rogue? It's not my fault if your girlfriend's getting excited."

"You would have thought that you'd learn your lesson!" Iceman struck Pyro across the face, sending him to the ground. "Out of curiosity, do you always do as your told by Magneto?"

"Fuck you Iceman!"

"I'm sorry, but unlike you _John_ I still go by me name, thank you very much." Pyro shot a trail of fire past him, as he laughed mirthlessly. A scream made Bobby's blood run cold, as he turned his back on John for a burning Rogue.

"Typical Bobby, run away from a f-" But he was cut off as a 7'6" Peter in his Colossus form stood before him.

"Fuck," the mighty Russian grabbed him by the shirt, lifting the tinny guy off of the ground. "Off!" Then he threw Pyro into the air as if he were a rag doll. Before John could fall too far, Angel grabbed him, tossing him further away, and into the bobbing crowd.

Fallen Angel sent her fists and wings in all directions, trying to keep the other mutants at bay before a massive bolder came strolling her way.

"I thought Angel took care of you? Dickhead."

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch." Then he charged.

She drew her breath, there was no use in running, he was far to close. In the next moment, she was thrown back against something hard, as pain rippled down her spine. The world went black.

Ember looked over, as she watched Lauren be thrown into the wall of the white house, helpless. "Lauren!!!"

The world slowed to nearly a stop, as she became the only moving thing in sight. Her eyes changed instantly to the color of red-hot flames, blood lust in her eyes. The white hot adrenaline began to course through her veins, the feeling of invincibility making its way through her consciousness for the second time in her life. She threw her fist out in front of her, aiming for Juggernaut, a ball of blood red flame shot forth, with a long tail behind it, hitting him square in the back, engulfing him slowly.

She advanced upon the massive man, as she kept throwing flame after flame onto rock like body. She _wanted_ to kill him, wanted him to feel at least an ounce of the pain the she currently felt.

Breathing heavily, she was powered by an immense grief, she reached out with her mind and felt the Fire within her veins. She took a deep breath and started coaxing Fire to do her biddings.

Soon she felt her body blazing with inferno and slowly she crossed her arms.

Her body became engulfed in firestorm. Her hair was flying around her, as if she was caught in a vortex of wind. Ember shot her fists back towards the ground,

As all the conflagration she had drawn up within her flew from her down stretched fists igniting _everything_ around her.

At this point Kendra was way beyond control. She was driven by grief, anger and pure Fire. Her small body was now fully engulfed in a bright red glowing flame, as she leaped, and landed upon Juggernaut, punching his face over and over again until it began to bleed, and even then she didn't stop.

Her fists ripped off the helmet, before slamming the back of his head into the grass, before her fist connected with the man's nose, making a sickening crack as it broke. Ember couldn't care less and aimed the next punch to his chin. Juggernaut's head flew to the side while spraying a shower of blood. A few of the blood drops hit her in the face, before she snapped his neck with her bare hands. That's when the world returned to normal speed.

Abruptly she noticed the Brotherhood suddenly seemed to retreat. A second before there had been mutants fighting everywhere, now every Brotherhood mutant left all thoughts of combat and ran off, heading for the streets they had come from.

As she came back to her senses the first thing she saw was a bloody feather lying on pale skin. She quickly scrambled to her feet and kneeled next to her Fallen Angel. Her eyes were closed, and her chest wasn't moving. A small stream of blood trailed from the crook of her mouth and towards the ground. One of her wings lay in a twisted position beneath her the other was lying across the ground in its entire former magnificence.

"Lauren? Lauren, answer me!" but the teen didn't answer. Ember stared at her in shock; she couldn't be dead, not now. She couldn't live without her; she couldn't leave her, not like that.

Her trembling fingers moved towards her neck where they hesitated an inch away from it. She was afraid to touch her, afraid of getting proof of what she already knew. If Ember touched her, she would truly be dead and gone and she would be alone. Without Lauren she had no reason to live anymore.

Her eyes traveled away from her still body, she couldn't bear looking at her. They were on the ground and she saw dirt beneath her knees, and beneath Lauren. There was so much blood everywhere and feathers were scattered all around them. Ember's lip trembled, but she bit back the tears that threatened to come, she couldn't, not now. She had to stay strong.

She took a deep breath and then lowered her fingers to her skin. It was still warm, and slightly sticky from sweat and blood. Her fingers moved over the soft skin as she checked for his pulse, but no matter how long she felt there were none.

"No Lauren, please, don't do this to me," she choked out from between sobs. Then sudden anger overpowered her, and Ember's fists hit her repeatedly on the chest, but there was no power behind them, only hands flapping limply in despair.

"Don't you, dare leave me! Don't you, fucking dare!" she screamed out, but no matter how loud she screamed she wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Lauren you can't do this to me!!! You just can't!"

Hot tears were running down her cheeks. She should have looked after her, should have protected her, and now she was gone, forever.

But Kendra wasn't one to give up easily, as she vigorously began C.P.R on her lover with the aid of her telekinesis.

It didn't take long before Fallen coughed, but as she couched, blood spurted from her mouth, as ember carefully turned her head.

Panic gripped the team, as the leaped into action. Colossus picked up the girl, and took her over to the Med Bay, laying her on a gurney next to Rogue, who Ember noticed, had burn marks on her body, as well as lots of blood.

She clenched her fists, Pyro had done that to her.

"We need to hurry! There's not telling how long they'll last!" Peter called to the front.


	21. Chapter 21 Blood Lust

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 21 Blood Lust**

The flight back to the mansion was clamed in silence. Kendra seemed unwilling to snap out of her trance and the rest was lost in there own thoughts, fearing what will become of there fellow X men. Storm had ushered both Bobby and her out of the Med Bay and left the flying up to Logan.

Kendra sat by Iceman, who was pale and cold to the touch when she took his hand in a comforting way. The flight was shorter than the ride there, but it felt like an eternity for both Iceman and Ember, for they were the first off of the Jet, doing everything in there power to help.

But once they had reached the infirmary, they couldn't go any further. Kendra slid down on the floor with her back towards the door and her head buried between her knees. Her eyes flooded with tears, and she wept till her eyes hurt and her cheeks were sore from the salty liquid.

Bobby's left fist turned to ice as it made contact with the wall, his entire hand all the way up to his shoulder going through it, but at the moment he couldn't give a shit less.

It felt like forever in the waiting room. The two teens fell asleep, layed across two chairs. The slightest movement from the door made they leaped up to face Hank who motioned for Bobby.

"I need to speak with you."

Doing as he was asked, he followed the Blue man into the back, where all the rooms were. "How is she?"

"She is going to be fine, all thanks to Logan. He burst into the room, and touched her forehead, not letting go until he nearly passed out." Hank chuckled silently at the memory, nobody could touch him since Logan's claws tended to pop out whenever anyone questioned him. "But-"

"But what?" Bobby asked, as fresh horror rippled through his body.

Hank sighed, as he rubbed his brow. "We had to do an ultrasound to make sure there was no internal bleeding received from when her Iced body began to melt."

"Well?"

"Bobby, you are going to become a father."

A father? "Wh-What?"

"Rogue is pregnant." Bobby's entire body ran cold, at the combination of his emotions. He was extremely happy, yet so, so scared. Did she already know before this happened? Was he going to be a good father? Was he even ready? They were still so young!

"C-can I see her?" he breathed.

"She's right in here." Bobby didn't even realize that they had walked to her room. He pushed open the door, and saw Rogue's head snap up to meet his icy eyes.

"_Rogue_." He rushed in, and hugged her as tight as he could, hot tears landing on her shoulder. "_I love you so much_."

"_I love you too_." He soft words rang in his head, as he leaned in to kiss her. But she quickly avoided his lips. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"I'm not afraid." His lips roamed over hers, as he whispered to her. "You won't hurt me." It felt as though years had passed in minuets before they parted. "Are you mad?"

"No. Why would I be?" Was all he could say, as he began to get choked up.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat. "Our baby is a blessing that is only ours."

Storm walked back up towards her Office, after running down to the infirmary for the hundredth time. She sat at her desk, fiddling with a pencil when Logan walked in.

"She okay?"

"Hank still isn't too sure yet. Rogues going to be fine thanks to you."

"She's like my daughter. I had to do something." Logan chuckled almost soundlessly. A strained silence fell over them, before Storm spoke. "Oh Logan, I don't know if I am strong enough to handle being the leader of the X-Men." Her eyes brimmed with tears. Wolverine rushed over to her and encircled her with his strong arms, kissing the top of her head.

"You have proven yourself more than strong enough; don't be so hard on yourself Ororo. The events of tonight would have happened no matter what." She looked up at him with a surprised look. It wasn't often that he used her real name, but she liked it. It felt so right coming from him. Before she had time to think anymore of it she saw him lean closer to her, and then she felt his lips on her own.

Their kiss was soon disturbed by a knock on the door. Storm settled back in the chair as Wolverine jumped to a position leaning against a wall. She called out to the one that had knocked, and the door soon slid open. First in was Nightcrawler, but it was the one behind him that surprised Storm and Wolverine. Storm thought for a second she heard a growl from Wolverine, but she wasn't sure as her attention was on the woman standing in the doorway. Red hair slicked back, yellow eyes and blue scaly skin. Storm didn't know what to say, but didn't need to worry as Mystique spoke.

"Why so surprised? It's not like it's the first time you see me." She cocked her hip and rested one hand on it. It was evidently that Mystique had gotten her powers back as well as Rogue.

"She said I vos to take her to you Storm, I vasnt sure vat to do, aber…" Kurt's apologies were interrupted by Storm.

"its fine Kurt, she could probably have gotten in here if she wanted to anyway." She turned her attention from him to Mystique, as he turned and left. "What is it you want Mystique?"

Mystique didn't look very intimidated by Storm's words, and only smiled a bit. "I'm not here as your enemy. If you remember, I was abandoned by the Brotherhood, it's not like I'll go back there even if I got my powers back. I don't forgive that easily."

"Then why the hell _are_ you here?" Wolverine growled more than spoke as he took a step closer to her while slowly unsheathing his claws.

"Calm down, I'm only here because seek your allegiance." Storm looked at the other woman in disbelief.

"Allegiance? After all you've done?"

"I want my revenge. Magneto wouldn't let me have it last time when he moved the camp from the location I had been told, but I don't give up that easily." The three X men's eyes widened.

"Magneto's back?" Wolverine asked Mystique.

"Who else could lead the Brotherhood?" Neither of the X men said anything, so Mystique continued. "He's not as powerful as before, but he is back in action, powers increasing as we speak. As you might have guessed, the cure isn't all that permanent."

"We knew that, Rogue got her powers back recently, and acquired some others as well. We just didn't know that Magneto did, although we feared it." Storm answered Mystique. She was still not sure what she thought about Mystique's proposition of an allegiance, but she was intent on learning as much as she could.

"The most powerful mutants so far have only gotten there powers back, but it's only a matter of time before the rest do as well."

Storm buried her face in her hands for a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she looked back up at Mystique.

"And how do you know all of this if you aren't a part of the brotherhood anymore? I'm guessing Magneto dint pick up the phone and call you over did he?"

"Let's just say I took a little stroll inside Worthington labs and a few other places."

"It's what you do best ain't it?" Wolverine's voice was harsh. Mystique looked from Storm to him, seemingly amused.

Ember sat, stood, slept, cried and even screamed in the waiting room for what felt like an infinity. She was so confused, Lauren had only been thrown by Juggernaut, there was only so much that could have happened! She was able to count how many times she had flat lined, due to the Fire Tie. Only about four of the six were for less than five seconds. The last one had happened four hours ago.

"Kendra?" she turned to face her best friend walking in the room. Be hind her, Haze, Warren, and Logan.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she melted in the embrace of Logan, but meaning it for all of them.

"Sorry kiddo, they would have been here sooner, but Strom told them to wash up, eat then go up."

"We all wanted to arrive together, and well we all met up with Logan on his way to check on you." Warren said as he rubbed her back.

"The rest of the X-Men should be here any minuet." Haze added.

That's when the door opened to the back area opened for a second time, as Hank stepped out. "Kendra, Logan I would like to have a word with you."

Kendra instantly broke away from her friends and followed the doctor, disappearing behind the door, Logan's comforting hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Lauren flat lined six times during surgery, but she is stable now. She had some internal bleeding because her small intentions had become completely dislocated. Her heart was punctured by a rib, but we managed to keep her alive long enough for her healing factor to finish its job. Lauren's right lung collapsed due to the same rib, but we were able to re-inflate it, and her healing factor had taken over from there. Her spine has broken in three different places, and her wings were dislocated, and broken at every joint."

"Will, she….you know,"

"Walk again?"

"Yeah….and fly…too."

"No, it doesn't look she will walk. She hasn't responded to any of our tests. As for her wings," Hanks paused, but the pause was enough to give away the fact that they were beyond repair.

Kendra stood strong until he mentioned the wings. Lauren was going to be devastated. She loved her wings, they were her life, and now, now she was never going to fly again.

"The amputations went well, but as for the walking, nothing is guaranteed due to her mutation. So there is a possibility that she may walk again."

"You _cut_ off her _wings_! You could have saved them! I know you could have!" Kendra screamed at him. "What's the point in her walking if she can't _fly_? She might as well go home then!"

"Kend, calm down, there's no reason to yell." Logan said into her ear.

"Like hell there isn't! Her wings are _gone_!" tears were rolling down her face now, as she slid to the flour repeating _her wings are gone_. Logan held her close to his body, not daring to let go of her. she turned in his arms, and sobbed onto his shoulder. Not so much over the wings, but at how she _knew_ Lauren was going to take the news, at the fact that the love of her life was in a hospital bed, never being able to fly or walk again when it should have been her in there.

She managed to control her sobs, and with the help of Wolverine, stand on shaky legs. "Can I see her?" she asked Hank, an un said apology floating between the two of them.

"She's in room 101."

Logan and Kendra started or the room, clearly not caring about anything else. Once they reached the room, Ember froze outside the door.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Kid, I watched to beat down a giant tonight over this girl, and now your telling me that you can't walk ten feet to see the one person you risked your life for?"

"They cut off the only thing that she loved!"

"You're still here aren't you?" Logan asked bluntly, confusing Kendra.

"Yeah, what are you saying Logan?"

"What I'm saying is that yeah, her wings were her wings. But she loved _you_. They clearly weren't the only thing she cared about. With or without her wings, she'll still care. Now go in there and see her." Kendra opened her mouth to ague, but thought better of it, as he opened the door.

She crossed over the thresh hold, keeping her eyes to the floor. She couldn't bare the sight of her. Yet forced her eyes to turn towards the teen.

She was shirtless, but the bandages covered her entire upper body. The X-Uniform was gone from her body, and she wore a pair of what appeared to be brown night pants, she couldn't tell, as the sheet only exposed the top of them. She really couldn't see much else except for many stitches going down her stomach.

She was hooked up to many monitors, but they really didn't need to be there, as Ember was going to remain in the room all night.

She took her lovers hand, as hot tears landed on the hand she held. "I love you Lauren. Please don't leave me; I need you more than you know."

"Angels. _Never_. Die." Laurens breathing was rough and wheezy but Kendra heard every syllable that was uttered. Her eyes were still closed, but that didn't change the fact that she had said _something_.

In Kendra's response, she leaped to her feet, and zoomed out into the hall screaming for Hank.

"Blue! Blue! Dr. Blue! DR HANK!" She rounded a corner, and nearly ran into the oncoming furball.

"What is it?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Lauren spoke, she _spoke_!!!" Kendra panted. "I think she's coming round!"

The two of them ran into the room, nearly knocking the door off of its hinges. But Lauren was still asleep, calm and still. "I swear, she said 'Angels. _Never_. Die.' I _know_ she did."

Hank checked many things that Kendra had not idea were. But he looked at her, his face somber. "She hasn't changed since I placed her in this room. I think you were imagining it. Its not un common for people to _think_ that they've seen things when they really haven't."

"But I _felt_ her say it. Its something I can't explain, but you have to just trust me!"

Hank shook his head, as he laid a massive hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should get some rest. Go up to your room, change take a show-" he began but Kendra cut him off.

"Hank! I know what happened."

"I know, but just get some rest, you can come back as early as you want, you know that." Then, with a reluctant, Ember, Beast left the room.


	22. Chapter 22 ILove You

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 22 I Love _You_**

Lauren curled up into a ball, as she slept. Suddenly she was wide-awake. She heard a small crack, like a branch breaking, followed by feeling warmth issuing trough her spine. Soon more small cracks followed, and she froze. It was as if her very spine was shifting, but she felt no pain. She released her hold on her knees to feel her back, when she expected to feel the soft feathers, there was nothing. She felt blindly, but only her soft skin met her fingers. She began to panic when the pain hit her. Sharp stabs of pain raced trough her spine, accompanying a new series of cracks, louder this time. It was as if someone was crushing her spine. She tried to scream, but her vocal cords wouldn't work, and all she could come up with was a small groan. Then the pains stopped abruptly for a few second, before a new wave hit her. It was the familiar pain, like claws digging at her back, a pain she had felt only once in her life, that was when her wings had grown.

Lauren rolled until she fell to the floor, and landed on her knees and hands. Her back arched from the pains. Suddenly it felt as if her entire back split, and she felt blood cover her back and arms. A small river of the warm liquid made its way down her forehead where it took a path down her nose. It clung to the tip for a mere second before it dropped to the floor. Trying to endure the pain, Lauren ground her teeth together. Her back arched once more as it felt like her spine was ripped from her body, and then all of a sudden the pain was gone.

She collapsed on the floor. Sweat and blood mixed and pooled around her body. She lay still, panting, for several minutes before being able to rise to her feet. Her entire body was shaking, and her knees threatened to buckle beneath her, but she managed to keep standing. She dragged her feet to the wall and used one arm to lean against it. The other one she wildly lifted to feel her back. Her and blindly felt around her shoulder until they hit her heavy wing muscles, the thick ridges were the joined her shoulders, they were there.

She staggered towards the bathroom and froze when she saw herself in the mirror. Her body was sprayed with blood all over her pale white skin, and behind her back she saw her same old black and blood red wings. Her wings had grown back. But why? What happened to make her lose them?

She could faintly remember Juggernaut pummeling her into the White House. She could faintly remember Kendra's voice, her hands pounding on her chest. Peters voice, storms concerned looks, and then Kendra's scream.

Lauren looked down, and saw a long scar with stitches holding it together going down her stomach, and stopping just before her waist line. She was wearing a big wrap around her upper body. "_What happened?_" she thought to herself.

Lauren washed her face, hands, back and arms before sleep suddenly engulfed her body, as she slumped back to bed. She would have to talk to a lot of people tomorrow to get some answers.

Lauren awoke with a start to realize that her wing was moving. Moving - without her understood agreement, then Lauren sensed Kendra. It tickled, they way her fingers trailed down the bow of her wing, then they moved to her sides were she was unable to play possum any longer.

"No, that tickles." She whispered softly grabbing her hand.  
"Hey." Kendra whispered back.  
"Hey."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fantastic." Her eyes slowly opened, and it was a blur of blond, as Kendra rushed in to hold her girl.

Ember breathed in deep to gather her scent of soap, shampoo, and a perfume that was undeniably her own. When Laurens hands wrapped around her waist, small whimpers escape Kendra's lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lauren asked as her hands trailed up her sides to hold her frame closer to hers.

"I though-" Kendra sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. Kendra exhaled a liberating breath as Lauren held her tighter. Kendra didn't need to voice anymore, as Lauren read her mind through the fire tie. She now knew why her wings grew back, why she had been wrapped, and why she had the line of stitches.

"Hey, look I'm alright." She breathed into her ear, the pain in her voice so evident. "See, I'm standing right in front of you. Shhh."

Ember ran her fingers through her scalp, tenderly grabbing two handfuls of silken blood red hair. She faintly rubbed her lips against her cheek to her ear. Her voice broke as she asserted one fact that she couldn't deny.

"I love you so much Lauren."

Ember's breathing hitched as she panted for more air releasing all the emotion she was holding back.

Lauren doesn't know it's the music of her laughter and the breath of her lips that keeps Kendra from completely losing it in a battle. How the others spend their downtime with cheap booze and cheaper women, bar fights and alley brawls just to tide them over until the next mission, the next near fatal hurrah, their next crime against borderline morality all under orders. She needed to know she has more. She must know she hasn't lost all semblance of what humanity she has left.

She must know angels do exist. She needed to know if angels can love demons.

"I love you too Kendra." The quiet confirmation that Ember needed came in a breath, followed instantly by Embraces so deep that made the spine crack. No words to speak as they memorized features with their fingertips and lips. The world about them grew disoriented and blurred.

Lauren grips her about her shoulders to hold her closer. She wasn't going anywhere. When she hit the wall, her first thought was that of Kendra. She wasn't going to leave her. Ember was _her_ girl. She had actually wanted to marry her. but it was too soon in there relationship to ask.

Lauren let her go, as Ember reluctantly did the same. "What happened after Juggernaut, you know."

"Threw you into a wall?" Kendra told her everything that had followed. About the fire, how she beat the living shit out of him before snapping his neck. How she did CPR using telekinesis. About how she saw Rogue, about how her and Bobby hung on in the Waiting-Room.

"Wow." Lauren whispered. "You killed Juggernaut, the mutant that in invincible?"

"Yeah, you're worth it." Kendra blushed, for what reason, she didn't know.

"So, how's Rogue?"

"Why don't you ask me that yourself?"

Both of them turned to see Kitty, Colossus, Fang, Haze, Angel, and Iceman all standing in the room, and still coming in, all of them caring flowers or balloons.

"How are you feeling?" Kitty asked cautiously.

"Fantastic. Why do all of you look so shocked to see me?"

None of them spoke, just gave uncomfortable glances, then Colossus's Russian voice answered. "You were thrown into a wall Lauren. Hank said you may never walk again, and your wings were so damaged that they had to amputate. He said you were very fortunate to even be alive."

"Wait, you _all_ thought I was going to die?"

"Yes." Hank entered the room, his stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck. "I watched your wings return last night on the monitors. I would have never guessed-" but Warren cut him off.

"I _told_ you they'd grow back! Mine did when I first cut them off!" As if to emphasize his point, he stretched them slightly.

Clearing his throat, he continued. "I came in this morning to check in on you and to change your bandages, and everything was nearly healed. Now I see that only after a few hours, I can remove your stitching."

Lauren instinctively looked down before asking. "How long before I can leave?"

"You may be able to leave tomorrow."

"I think she could leave today." Every head turned to see Logan and Strom in the doorway. "Thanks for inviting us to the party."

"Logan, she can-"

"Her healing powers are much like Warren's and me. She'll be fine."

"Let me run a few tests then she can leave okay?"

The tests only too about an hour to complete because they were only x-rays.

"Well this is interesting."

"What?"

"Logan was right, you can leave." After removing the stitching, Lauren was free to leave, with Kendra by her side.


	23. Chapter 23 Old Friends

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 23 An Old Friend**

**Authors Note:** Yes I updated this chapter. I now have a Co-Writer helping me with Karthak's character! He's one of my closest friends, and _both_ of us would really appreciate it if nobody uses this name without consulting us. The Karthak name is a trademark of his; he is someone who is used in _all_ of his stories. So please don't use without permission…

A silent alarm, that had alerted the Mansion of his presents in the hangar, pierced his sensitive eardrums.

Karth threw a rock at the alarm trigger, breaking it.

He turned, almost walking to an Ice shard. He shot his eyes over, glaring at the young man. He had light, golden brown hair, which was spiked. He was simply wearing a black shirt with a matching long sleeve button up, and dark denim jeans. His eyes were an Icy blue, which seemed to burst jets of ice from them.

"I don't know you, but no one is to be in here without permission." Karthak shrugged, looking to the massive jet. "Well, I suggest you get lost or the next shard wont miss." Bobby seriously threatened.

"That's quite enough Bobby, thank you. Up stairs, NOW." A tall, dark-skinned woman with white hair with black streaks commanded, Karthak could smell the fear emitting from him, and smirked.

"Yes, Ororo." He slipped out quickly on a very thin sheet of ice as the woman shook her head.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked interrogation style. Karthak only nodded. "I was told you were coming…" She stepped closer, extending a hand.

"By Stryker?" Karth growled elongating his fangs quickly, sniffing the air, his eyes turning black as night.

"No, no, he is probably dead…or so we pray, especially Wolverine. No, I was told by Xavier, who has been tracking your progress for the past two months." Ororo said, withdrawing her hand. It was wired, Logan was normally the only one who was rude to her… "Come, upstairs, I already have your room prepared, and put those away." She stated flatly, referring to his fangs. He reluctantly retracted them, the silver Adamantium reflecting in the pail light.

Lauren didn't think she would be able to sleep after watching the new Resident Evil movie, but a couple of minutes after she laid down on her bed next to Kendra, Lauren's eyes drifted shut and she didn't wake up till ten in the morning the next day. She woke the next day bolted out of bed, not wanting to sleep another second. She walked straight to the bathroom to wash any remaining sleep out of her eyes.

She sighed and turned on the tap, letting it run for a while before she splashed the water in her face. Then she brushed her teeth using the cold tap.

Kendra forced herself out of bed to join her in the bathroom, holding her around the waist from behind, her own body now reflected in the mirror with Laurens, just happy to be in her company.

"Morning." Lauren whispered.

"Morning, my love." After a quick kiss they went to put on some new clothes and find the others.

As they walked down the stairs the sound of heard voices from the kitchen reached there ears, so they decided to go there. Lauren peeked in and saw Rogue sitting on one side of the table. She greeted them with a small uncertain smile as the two stepped in. Leaning up against the wall was the man that Rogue and Kendra practically called father.

"Mornin." The two nodded before Lauren stepped over to the pantry and stuck in her head in an attempt to find something to eat. She grabbed two packets of pop tarts and then closed the door before settling on the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren turned her attention to Rogue as she spoke. She hadn't been attending the X-Men meetings, and was begging to wonder what was wrong

"Bobby and I found out last night that I'm pregnant. So as to not risk any harm to the baby, I'm taking a leave from the X-Men."

"Wow, you and Bobby hu?" Lauren whistled. "Congratulations."

Most of the day was spent inside, but at around mid day, they ventured outside.

Lauren and Kendra sat under a great oak tree, watching the younger students play a game that involved a combination of Kickball and tag. The trees began to change color, and gently fall to the ground as September turned to October.

Embers scent lingered on Lauren, as her wings slightly wrapped protectively around her, Fallen Angel's watchful eyes scanning the scene around them.

It had been nearly three months after the attack on the Whitehouse, but Lauren couldn't bee to careful. Her eyes shot over to the doors as Leech emerged form the mansion, but he wasn't alone.

A tall, slender man about 16 glided with an almost unnatural grace onto the back porch. She let her gaze drift over the stranger. He was wearing a black, leather trench coat with a Celtic symbol on the back, and underneath that, plain black jeans and sweater. She noticed that he wore gloves with only the first three fingers covered, leaving ring fingers and pinky exposed. His hair was an unruly mess of short raven hair with blood red streaks that fell before his eyes, a fiery blood red on deep black that almost took her breath away. His eyes were so intense, and like nothing she had ever seen before, as they scanned every place that Jimmy's finger pointed to. He stayed a certain distance away from the younger mutant, almost as if he _sensed _his power. His eyes flash with what couldn't be mistaken for anything but to be looking for something, or someone, but he showed it in no other way.

Everything about the new stranger seemed so familiar, to Lauren like an old faded photograph that you can't place the location it was taken. Then it hit her, as his eyes shifted directions and turned to her, she met them and held his gaze. She saw a small smile flicker over his mouth as she did.

"Josh." She breathed. Lauren leaped to her feet, and completely forgetting all about the blond in her lap, her legs didn't hesitate any longer, and she ran towards him. As she could finally throw her arms around him and felt him lift her off the ground, spinning her around, as a deep angelic laugh escaped his lips.

"Look at you! You've grown so much!" Lauren exclaimed as she tilted her head back to look at him, once the spinning stopped.

"A lot has changed since I lef'." He chuckled.

"I can tell. Look at you! Your hair! It's no longer blond, your teeth and your eyes!" Lauren reached up, and moved the swoop of hair in his eyes, his smile betrayed his vampire teeth. "You never mentioned you were a mutant in any of your letters!"

"Tha's 'cause I was afraid too! An' look whose talk'n miss Bloody Angel!" His voice was thick with a Canadian accent, as he let her go.

Lauren blushed. Suddenly, as if she appeared out of nowhere, Kendra stood next to her girlfriend.

"An' you know jus' how to introduce a man, eh flygirl?" Josh said, as he held out his hand. "Ah'm Karthak."

"Ember." She said taking his outstretched hand.

"Pleased ta' meet yeh'."

"So, what kind of name is Karthak?" Lauren asked her head cocked to the side. "And when did you adapt that name?"

"I don' know jus' somethin' I prefer to go by, rather tha' Josh. An, I changed it when I acquired my powers."

Lauren's mouth formed an 'O', before she could stop herself, as asked innocently. "So, how did you find out about Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters?"

"Lets jus' say I know one of tha' Professors here."

"Hey, Fallen Angel?" Kendra turned to face her girlfriend. "I have some homework I need to do, for History, so I'll catch you later?"

"You sure? I can help you." Lauren offered.

"Nah, Leech can help me. Its obvious you two need to catch up." Then she turned to leave the two old friends alone, with leech tagging along close behind.

"**Hey, you alright?**" Lauren asked through the tie.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Why?**"

"**Because I was unintentionally ignoring you.**"

"**If there was something wrong, trust me, I would have told you. Now go have fun.**" Finally, convinced, she turned to face Karthak.

"You don't mind flying do you?" Lauren asked, as she looked at him.

"Naw, we're we goin'?"

"Just to the roof." He swung his arm over, as they took off, into the air. It was a short flight, and felt much like that of an elevator as they landed silently on the roof.

"So, when did you change your name ta Fallen Angel?" he asked, sitting down by the edge, his leg dangling over it.

"It's something that they call me here. Ember's the only on who calls me Lauren often." Karth nodded, as his feet dangled over the edge.

"What happened to you, I mean you just disappeared not long after you turned 7." Lauren asked before she could stop herself.

"My mutations developed when I was jus' a little thing." He paused, as he chose his words carefully. "My parents wanted to move ta Alberta Canada, and I didn't have much notice."

Then a strange feeling of grief passed through her, as Lauren's Empathy picked up on the strong emotions coming from her close friend, he was doing it on purpose, as if to show her what had happened, and before she knew it, his memory's flooded her mind…

_It was December..._

_The snow was falling in thick sheets. A blinding fall only two feet ahead was visible. We were racing, probably 80 miles an hour down the road. I bit my lip, two small childish fangs piercing the skin, a wince spread through my frame._

_In the front seat an older woman, 50 years old at a guess, with a glowering look pulls the face into a worried gaze. "How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked, wiping at my lip._

_My reply wasn't my own voice. "Mom, stop worrying." I noticed the angry topple and the picture of Lauren next to me._

_It was abrupt, the car skidding to a stop on the ice the window broken cuts on my parent's arms and face, although we were safe, we crawled out, not sure what happened. I ran sliding on my knees to my mother, placing my hands on her cut up arms, when it happened in there was a hunger, a rage at the sight…I seemed to be absorbing there blood through my skin…She was screeching in agony, nothing I recognized…until she lay in the snow dead. My father and another man raced over. The man was about 6'3". His feet were covered by black biker boots, upon his shoulders, a plain white wife-beater, and brown plaid long sleeve, covered by a leather jacket with three off yellow stripes on each side, witched seemed hardly adequate for the harsh weather. My father grabbed me and again the blood was sucked from him…_

Black and blood red wings moved slightly as the girl whose back they were attached to breathe heavily from the mental exchange. As their gazes met Lauren felt her heart try to beat its way out from her chest. They both sat in silence staring at one another.

"Now yeh know." She saw Karthak's lips move in a silent whisper. "Logan took me in, an raised me. He's the closest thin' ta ah father tha' I've got. Taught me all tha' I know. Everythin' from combat skills ta survival of tha fittest."

"But, Logan's been here for years, where were you during this time?"

"When I turned 14, I was kidnapped by William Stryker's goon's fer a Weapon X project, and was separated from Logan. I managed to escape, fall of las' yer', when his base inside the dam, at Alkali Lake, was penetrated by the X-Men. "

He paused, sighing deeply, his eyes looking down on the children playing. "I heard Mystique, callin' fer Stryker ta show himself, when she was disguised as Wolverine. I managed ta escape wen' they released me ta kill him. After I left tha' dam, I wen' in search fer him, but by tha' time I had reached tha top of tha dam, it broke, and I watched as tha jet carrying my father took off."

Lauren felt his anger, guilt and sadness as he recalled his tragic memories. "I spent tha next yer' lookin' fer him. An, now I'm so close ter him, I can almos' _feel_ him."

Fallen Angel looked over at her old friend. He wasn't the boy she had once knew, no, he was now a man, who had to grow up way to fast, due to his mutations. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up, meeting her gaze. "Anythin'."

"What are your powers?"

He chuckled, as he turned his head away, kicking his feet off of the side of the building. "My main' mutation is tha I can create life, as well as destroy it, by controlling blood. I have a strong sense of smell, and I can tell who people are jus' by tha scent of there blood, as well as distinguish other mutants' powers. But sometime I'm unable ta control my powers, as I did when they first showed up. I can also tell other peoples emotions, kind of like Empathy, but without accidentally acquiring any memories. I've also developed an unusual taste for blood."

Lauren began to laugh, as she cocked her head to the side.

"What's so funny?" He asked, clearly confused about everything.

"When you moved to Canada, yeh developed eh Canadian accent." He laughed at her poor imitation, his voice deep but soft. They way he laughed, his vampire teeth were perfectly visible, but they weren't normal, they were Silver. Clearly he wasn't ashamed of his mutation.

His raven hair fell forward, and swayed with his head, as he regained control over his body. She watched it flow in the wind and couldn't help but wonder if it had changed once his powers manifested.

She didn't realize how much she truly missed him. Even though they had written to each other constantly, what had been said about his parents was either a lie, or something that Logan had done.

Then she had lost contact with him for nearly three years, and she feared the worse, but prayed for the best. He must have somehow gotten a hold of Wolverine, and he let him know where he currently was living. Now here he was, his slender body next to her laughing about a joke she had told, much like he had done when they were little.

His demeanor turned serious, as he faced Lauren. "There's more yeh should know."

**Wow! My longest chapter yet I believe…well please let me know what you think…Karthak is still a developing character. I originally had no intention of entering him into this story, but alas, nothing every stays the same!!! I really do hope you all like how this story is turning out…as always review; you know I love them so much! I value your input, it's because of you readers that this story is even published on this site…**

**Raingirl 2009**


	24. Chapter 24 Weapon X

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 24 Weapon X**

**Authors note:** I think I'm going to be mainly focusing in on the character development of Karthak in the next few chapters, I hope you come to love him as much as I have…

Lauren led towards her friend, clearly concerned about him, but wanting to listen none the less.

"My experiences with tha Weapon X project were pretty gruesome, but unlike Logan, I do remember it all perfectly. Time meant nothin' while I was there. Yeh see there was a huge interest in my Vampire mutation. My canines were infused with adamantium, the same alloy as Wolverine's bones." He paused, to elongate his canines.

"They played upon Logan's training of me, strengthening my powers thorough absorbing blood, making me crave it more. Until my thirst was to the point where...even a few large adults couldn't quench it. The scientists were thrilled with my strength, ability ta endure pain, and complete control over my ravaging power were if'n let lose could drain whole towns of life."

"I firs' found out I could create life, kinda by accident, you see, I was lonely and the living victims were becoming more scarce leaving, me with Blood Bank packs of blood, witch in my loneliness, I would play with, without absorbing it."

His eyes lighting it up, a small show with changing from the red coloring to a deep sapphire blue. "Sorry, I'm a little thirsty, for water I meant, not the other." He laughed quietly noting her reaction. He licked his lips. "Well...like I said, I played with tha blood, yes I know, I'm a disturbed, sadistic person, but never-the less I played, and when I did I created my companion."

He inhaled, deeply, and let out a soft whistle, moments later, a large black wolf, which largely resembled Fang when transformed; stood in the door way to the roof, a little way down, and go running towards them, then leaping, licking Karth's face. If it wasn't for this, Lauren would have guessed it was Fang. "His name is Nalish, a fitting name, witch means 'blood born.' he was quite the companion for me…Even with all the tests..." He again drifted off. "Well, more than enough about that."

Ororo stood in Hanks office, "So about the newest member to the mansion, Karthak he's called...what have you found?"

"Never would believe it...he is completely controlling the darkness, pyrokenesis, and is well above advanced telekinesis." He motioned to the screen. "With some work he could levitate, or fly without the use of wings. Weapon X really tried making a warrior here...and his arms and fangs are infused with adamantium, however nothing like Logan's"

Karthak jerked his head up, glancing around, breaking the silence. "Someone's coming." He scanned, zeroing in on a figure. "Jus' Angel. Nothin' to special." He scoffed.

"Angel!?" Lauren looked over, down at him. "Hey!" she waved though Angel didn't seem to hear. Lauren sat back again leaning nearer to Karth. "SO, what's Logan like? I mean I've seen him around the mansion, but I hear he's a hardass…"

Searching forward, Karth shrugged. "Nah, he's like, he is, I mean…he's not like I hear, or maybe, maybe I'm just used to it, well I mean I went through the same thing he did, and now, new people think I'm a jerk." He winked an implication. "I more prefer people to think I suck rather than be a jerk." He flashed his fangs sending shivers down her spine. There they sat again, in awkward silence. Angel no longer around, Karth laid back against the concrete roof, letting his mind wander back to his…"Foster" mother.

Lauren broke the silence. "Well, maybe I should go and check on Ember…" trying not to sound rude. "Do you want a ride down?" Instantly Karthaks head shot up, his eyes blood red again. he mouthed one word, 'Logan'. He stood quicker than ever before.

The roof of the Xavier school, dropped away sharply in front of him, but he fearlessly walked straight up to the sheer drop-and right over the brink.

Gravity seized him, and he plummeted toward the grassy earth below. His leather-clad form, plummeted gracefully so unconcerned about the green landscape rushing up at him at breakneck speed. He could feel Fallen's eyes, as she, as well as the people in the back yard looked at him, as if her were crazy.

But Karth _knew_ what he was doing, however. He had done this move many times, as he ran from foes of all kinds.

His boots touched down at the foot of the building and he marched forward, not even braking his stride. He walked through the glass doors of the mansion, a child-like enthusiasm as he did.

"Kid?" Logan asked, stopping mid step, dosing snuck up on for once by his own 'son'. "What happened to yeh kid? I woke up, and you were gone." He put out his hand for him to take.

"I'm no kid anymore Logan." He jumped all of Logan's personal boundaries, as the teen embraced him. It took the strong, rugged man a moment to overcome the initial shock, but he wrapped his arms around him, squeezing the young male back.

"It isn't my fault, Stryker's goon's got a hold of me." He opened his mouth, revealing his two adamantium fangs. "I never was so lonely."

Logan pulled back. "I...I'm so sorry…If I had known. I woulda come…how much else did they change?" A rare hint of worry was in his voice.

Karth shrugged. "Nothing, I think I Hank said my arms…they wanted me to be like you are." A smirk spread over his alabaster features. "Many died trying to alter me…and I did…get a family while I was there…she had your mutations…and was like a mother…she felt threatened…its why she fought you to the death…"

**So, what do you think of all this? Sorry this chappy was so short…The next one will be longer, I promise!!! And as always review; you know I love them so much! I value your input, it's because of you readers that this story is even published on this site…**

**Raingirl 2009**


	25. Chapter 25 Aged Memories

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 25 Aged Memories**

**Authors Note:** Just a little more back ground on Karthak and Ember. Yes I do know and fully understand that I'm using quotes straight from the movies here, but I really kind of like them so yeah… here it is…

**10 MONTHS AGO….**

_There he was, the man of Karth's nightmare, chained by his father to a chopper, utter fear in his eyes. He stood strong, and proud over him, his fangs extending rapidly with a __distinctive "snikt" sound. "Please don't kill me! Number 3, I've done nothing but help you have a better life, as one of my children, one of my creations. I can teach you how to use the __adamantium__, infuse others with this miracle metal. I can mine it for you, make you stronger than the damned failure Wolverine experiment, we can ultimately give you godly powers." Karth ent down, placing the infused grip around his neck, "Where's tha X-Men going?"_

_Stryker gasped. "Let me live, save me, and I will take you." SMACK. The young teen's hand collided with the side of his face. "I'm not going to tell you unless you save me." He roamed near him, the __adamantium__ hand again meeting his face, harder this time, causing drops of blood to spray from his mouth, onto the snow, staining it a deep red._

_Karthaks eyes blackened as he kicked Strikers ankle. A sickening crack resounded, as more blood dripped to the ground from his mouth. "Ow god…New…New York…Xavier, Institute…don't let me die here Number 3!" But it was too late, Karthak was already leaving him behind, the wall of water was coming, and he needed to reach high ground._

_"Who has the answers, Karthak? Those people? The man you call father? Huh? Huh?" Stryker called, as the boy walked away. He bellowed his last words. "One day, someone will finish what I've started, Karthak! One day!"_

_From atop his vantage point, he stopped, his eyes focusing on the jet, watching a force-field surround it, and lifting the jet out of harms way. His eyes focused on Jean as the force-field became a coronal of fire, the jet left her as the water covered her with enough force to kill her, yet her scent lingered "Not for long." He thought as he walked away; she had momentarily escaped the flood, but it would soon kill her._

_A pair of dogtags where wrapped around his fist, Logan's dogtags. He knew where his father was…and he was going to reunite with his family…_

**PRESANT DAY…**

Karthak was lying in his room at the Xavier mansion, staring at the dogtages he had picked up in the snow just two years prior. They were spinning, as they hung from the chain wrapped around his fist. The numbers on it read 458-25-243 Wolverine; his dad's number while he was with Weapon X. He had been at the School for Gifted Youngsters for nearly three months. It was November now, and the coldness of the weather here compared to _nothing_ of the harshness that Canada had to offer…

**10 YEARS AGO…**

_"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" Karthak asked, as his stomach growled loudly. He had only been with this stranger for three days, but he felt as though he could trust him._

_Logan reached across him into the glove compartment and handed him a few granola bars, a bag of chips and a juice box._

_"Tha's tha firs time I've ever heard you speak."_

_The young boy shrugged, his mouth full of food. "I'm Karthak." He looked across the seat to look at him when he spotted his dog tag. "Were you in the army? Doesn't, doesn't that mean you were in the army?"_

_He stops talking and looks around, before he spots the trailer in the back, which they had been sleeping for the past few nights._

_The two boys go quiet, as Karth begins to rub his cold hand together. Spotting this, Logan turns on the heater._

_"Put yeh hands on the heater, it'll warm yeh." His massive hand reaches for his, and he pulls back._

_"I'm not gonna hurt yeh kid."_

_"Its nothing personal, its just, when people touch my skin, something happens."_

_"Yeh wont hurt me kid."_

_They drove in silence for what felt like forever, but when Logan finally did speak, it made the little guy jump._

_"So, what kind of name is Karthak?"_

_"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?"_

_Logan sighed deeply. "My name is Logan."_

_"Josh."_

_"Well, Karthak, it looks like I'm gonna be takin' care of yeh fer a long time. As long as I live, I'll be here fer yeh."_

**PRESANT DAY…**

For the longest time, he couldn't understand why Logan wore the dogtag. But now he knew. Karthak held onto his dog tag's for safe keeping. He now understood why Logan kept them they were the only lasting them from his past that he had to hold onto. To Karthak, Wolverine's dogtags symbolized the promise Logan had once made to him.

Karthak pulled out his own dogtags witch hung around his neck for safe keeping, and examined it for the billionth time. Number 3 Karthak; he was the third person to ever be injected with Wolverine's DNA. Logan's blood flowed through _his_ veins, making them closer than what met the eyes…

Kendra sat in her bed room, on the couch that was so conveniently placed there by Colossus, her feet and legs tucked under her. In her hand, she held a half empty bottle of Vodka. She had been in there, drinking away her pain, the memories of her past so clear in her mind's eye. She was simply clothed in a pair of khaki-colored cargo pants, and a black tank, her fresh tattoo of a clover on her right shoulder exposed. She twirled the half emptied bottle in her hands, the liquid splashing against the glass.

Suddenly, she threw her head back, and downed the rest of the alcohol. When she was finally able to force it down, the chilled liquid burning her throat as it slid to her stomach. Ember immediately scrunched up her face, before letting it roll from her hands, landing on the soft carpet floor. This had been her ritual once every four months since the "accident" that had taken place after her powers manifested.

"Kendra?" Lauren asked, as she opened the door, she noticed the empty bottle on the floor, and the dazed Ember, and it didn't take long to put two and two together. "Are you drunk?"

"Noooo." Kendra lied.

"Shit Kendra! You're eyes are bloodshot! Did you chug that _entire_ that bottle?" Lauren replied as she ran, sliding on her knees. Her face wasn't all that close, but the scent of vodka radiated off of her.

"Maybe I did…chug the last bit…I feel so sooo much better now Lauren… Are you listening to me?" Ember replied as she then grabbed on to her face and held the girl closer to her.

"Yes girly I'm listening…Shit Kendra you're drunk off of your ass!" Lauren replied as she tried to peel Kendra's hands away from her face.

Kendra stood, her legs stumbling all over the place, trying to get to her bed.

Lauren quickly grabbed for the younger girl's waist and pulled the drunken girl towards her, trying to keep her steady, resulting in the two falling to the ground with Kendra on top.

"Are you ok?" Fallen Angel asked after a moment, her hand rising to tuck the girl's hair behind her ears.

"Yeah I'm ok…just sleepy nowww" The Kendra replied before placing her head directly between Lauren's breasts, causing the older women to flinch.

"Kendra…you can't sleep now ok? We have to get you in bed." Lauren replied as she slowly began to get up, causing Ember to sit up.

"But I don't want to get in bed." She complained as she moved to straddle Lauren's hips, before starring directly into her eyes.

"Oh my God…how much exactly did you have to drink?"

"A lottt…" Kendra replied as she watched Lauren's face move closer to hers.

"Kend? How much is 'a lot'?" Lauren asked as Ember watched her with a strange look in her eyes.

"Enough to do what eveerr I think...and want to do" Kendra replied huskily, her eyes watching Fallen's lips closely.

"I don't think this is a goo-" Lauren attempted to say before being forced down to the ground by Ember then silence by her lips.

With Kendra's lips pressed up against hers, Lauren suddenly felt a strange sensation flow within her. The temptation to kiss Ember back was too strong for her to ignore, and soon, Lauren parted her lips and aloud Kendra's tongue to taste her. After a moment the kiss grew passionate, as Lauren's hands entangled themselves in Kendra's hair, while Kendra's hands went to place themselves on either side of Lauren's head. They kissed for what seemed like hours, before reality forced Lauren to tear her lips away from Kendra's.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she suddenly became aware of what she was doing. In the midst of her shock, she pushed the drunken girl in her arms off of her, before jumping to her feet.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Lauren repeated over and over again, with her hands covering her face.

"Why did you push me off?" Kendra asked as she sat on the ground, her hands behind her back, keeping her propped up.

Lauren paced back and forth, still murmuring curses under her breath before chancing a quick glance in Ember's direction. "I'm so sorry Kendra…I shouldn't have done that!"

"Shouldn't have done what?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you…you're drunk and I took advantage of you!" Lauren exclaimed as she tried desperately to control her raging emotions.

Now standing, Kendra slowly made her way towards Lauren, with a smile on her face.

"What if I wanted you to take advantage of me? Drunk or not?" A grin began to form as she attempted to pull Fallen into a hug.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a puzzled look, while trying to keep Ember away from her.

"I love you…a lottt" Ember replied with a grin as she tried to pull Lauren into a hug.

"Kend, you're drunk…"

"I'm drunk enough to be walking funny, talking funny …but I'm sober enough to know what I want. And I want you in my bed…kissing my naked body!" Kendra tried to explain as she closed in on Lauren. Then suddenly, the girl passed out, and Lauren had only seconds to react, as the teen fell to the floor. Figuring she should keep an eye on her, she slept on the couch, after placing her in bed. '_Damn Kend, you could have at least saved me some._' The older girl thought jokingly before drifting to sleep.

When morning came, Lauren was the first to rise. As she entered the kitchen, she soon went to work and began making a strong batch of coffee.

"Hey…" Came a small voice behind Lauren, who quickly turned to see a tired and slightly hung over Kendra.

"Hey…" Fallen Angel greeted with a small smile, her heart suddenly beating at the sight of the delicate looking girl. "Here, have some coffee," She quickly gave her a cup of coffee, which Ember gratefully accepted before taking a seat at the nearest stool.

"Thanks…" The blond replied with a weak smile as she tried to ignore the sickening feeling in her stomach, which went hand in hand with her headache.

She blew gently on the cup of coffee, before chancing a quick drink before the hot liquid could burn her lips.

"Ouch!" Ember exclaimed after the burning liquid traveled down her throat.

"Careful" Lauren replied gently, as she watched the young girl in a daze.

Kendra offered her an annoyed glance, before holding the cup between her cold and shaky hands. Lauren watched the girl closely, as thoughts of what happened the night before refused to leave the disgruntled women alone.

I doubt she remembers anything…at least I hope she doesn't! Lauren thought to herself as her hands fidgeted in her lap, her eyes stealing glances at the stillness around her. It's early, seems like Ember and I are the only ones awake…maybe now will be the best time to ask if she remembers anything-just to make sure… she thought to herself before struggling to ask the question that troubled her since the night before.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"You were pretty drunk last night…" Lauren began with a statement that soon found Ember closing her eyes and muttering a curse in silent.

"Yeah…" Ember finally replied as she refused to eye Lauren.

"You care to share why?"

"I, well when I was little…" Ember didn't know where to begin. She hadn't told anyone this but Xavier. "I was a normal child until my pyrokinetic abilities began to manifest themselves around my eleventh birthday. The eruption took the lives of my brother, cousin, and parents and destroyed an entire city block. The final tally was 32 casualties, including three firefighters. Not knowing were else to do, I took off for New York. In Brooklyn, I found myself surrounded by mutants, dangerous mutants. They wanted whatever I had. Thankfully Storm and Cyclopes were around. They chased off the asses, taking me to the school, were I learned to control my powers."

Fallen shifting uncomfortably in her seat, as images of the kiss shared between the two, resurfaced in her mind.

"What do you remember from the night before?" She managed to spit out in a low voice, as her eyes watched for any movement outside the door.

She waited calmly for Ember to reply, even though each second of the painful silence, began to drive her crazy.

"Nothing really…I think I drank too much-all I remember is drinking…everything else is pretty shady." She replied before finally facing Fallen with a look of alarm on her features. "Are you going to tell the Professor?"

"I wont tell anyone" Lauren interrupted with a smile.

"You promise?" Ember asked with uncertainty, before watching Lauren take her hand and make a cross like sign over her chest before replying,

"Cross my heart and hope to die…stick a needle in my eye." Fallen Angel finished with a smile before adding in reassurance, "I won't tell anyone…"

Kendra smiled in relief as she looked away for a moment, before returning her gaze to Lauren's, who smiled in response.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!" Kendra threatened playfully before moving in to tickle Lauren.

"Hey! No tickling!" She replied, as she suddenly grabbed hold of the girl's hands and held them together so Ember was defenseless.

"Let go" she whined as she watched Fallen's wicked grin spread across her features.

"No" Lauren replied before suddenly becoming aware of how close they were, and how soft the girl's skin felt against her own.

Her eyes glanced down at Kendra's hands in hers, before glancing up to see her big eyes starring down at her, with a look that instantly wiped the smile off of Lauren's face. Time seemed to stop as Kendra suddenly appeared much closer than Lauren realized, and soon she found her self looking deep into the girl's eyes, their noses almost touching as the world around them seemed to stop just for them. Still holding Ember's hands in her own, Lauren suddenly felt the pull of emotion guide her lips towards Kendra's lips, in a kiss that seemed far to difficult to pass up for any logical reason. But as soon as her lips were almost touching Kendra's, whose eyes were closed, quickly ended when the sudden and frightening sound of a distant door closing brought them back to reality, and they returned to there breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26 What if i can't

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 26 What If I Can't Do The Right Thing?**

The room was large, with desks lined up against the wall, a cache of weapons in the front of the classroom, and a large cage that took up more than half the room. Karthak leaned against the door frame as Logan stood before the class, demonstrating Katana use, though so the student cant really harm each other, he was teaching them wrong, using a block and strife when he should be using duck and leg sweep combination.

"Logan, either teach them right, or step aside and let me teach them." Karth called out, drawing a nervous stare from the class. "Or do I have to kick your ass _first_?"

Logan looked up at him. "Think yeh could kid? Well come on up and prove it." Logan smirked opening the door to the cage, pulling out two very _sharp _Katana's, not the wooden ones students used since both healed quickly. Karth gave a small shrug and drew two of his own, though slightly heaver than Logan's choice.

"Come on kid; beat me on my own turf, if yeh can." Karth smiled whirling the Katana's in small circles, whispers emanating from the class behind him. Neither of the two noticed, nor cared about the class as Karth set down one katana and spun, flinging his leather clad form unsuspectingly at his opponent. Logan's advanced senses kicked in allowing him reaction time to lift both swords as a block. As the two swords collided, they let out a loud clang.

Karth did a front flip over Logan, the swords holding together, and letting out a lashing kick to Logan's gut, miraculously making him grunt from the force. As Karth landed behind him, ramming the hilt of his blade into Logan's leg then black slicing through, as a look of shock spread across his face. Both of Logan's Katana's pinning his arms down. Letting out a roar of anger he dragged his arms up the blade, wounds growing in size but without blood. Logan's foot collided with Karthak's chest tearing the swords from his arms, as Karth's body met the wall, but with a smirk on his face, weakly fumbling with the blade to lift it.

"Stop this instant!" The calm, soothing voice commanded, causing all heads to turn. Speaking Ororo stood in the doorway. "Class, please excuse us." She pointed t the door, as the class departed, all smiling nervously, murmuring to each other.

"We were having class, Storm." Logan said calmly.

"By fighting? Nearly killing each other?" Ororo asked, noting that Lauren was still in the corner watching.

"Ororo, tha old fool couldn't kill me, even if I was sleepin." Karth put in quietly, seething his Katana's still weak from the wounds. No matter what anyone seemed to think he and Logan were just like everyone else. Yes they could heal from just about anything but without letting there body stop and rest, it was useless to them without the proper rehabilitation time.

"Both of you go get checked out by Hank. I can't have both of you weak if someone takes over Stryker's plans or Magneto returns. Not a word, out you go." She pointed, looking at Logan worried.

Hank groaned as Karthak and Logan walked in and Nakish jumped off the examining table, running to Karth.

"Blue, Ororo said we needed to be checked out. She thinks a few stabs would hurt us." Logan mumbled, pushing Karth forward with a smirk. "Kids first."

"Kids? What aboot' tha elderly?" Karth teased, stepping up to Hank. "Eh, what's up doc? How's my wolf?"

"Well if the rascal would stay still long enough for my kind of test I could tell you." Hank bitterly stated, shooting a look to the wolf along with Karthak, who mouthed the single word 'sit'. Nakish stood perfectly still on his hunches as Logan proceeded to pat his head. "Well, at least he listens to you."

"Well'a doc, I kinda created him, so why wouldn't he eh?" Karthak sighed. "I don't remember how, but I made him. Cornelius's guy's said it was a new strain of mutation and only when I realized that I could create life...they tried to use me to clone Deathstrike…but the domination mutation blood caused it to react like a fusion reactor…and an EMP…"

Hank looked taken back by the vocabulary and the brilliants of the Youngman. "How do you know all of this?" his voice was dry, and airy.

"Well Deathstrike, told me, I learned a lot, the blood types. For example, I learned of the marks to tell A+ from O- or even as little as A+ and B+, childish formation really. I'm kind of a History nut. I've learned history of almost every civilization and even some about Ororo's tribe…" he thought for a second. "…And dad here taught me a bunch of languages, many forms of Martial Arts, and many different weapons. And as for espionage…well thank Logan and the people killed." He said the last part in a whisper looking away only now noticing the black color of his eyes. "I must feed." He groaned as Hank handed him a packet of cloned blood and it was gone in a second.

"Your ready to go. Keep feeding and you'll feel as good as new on no time." Hank said as Karth left. "Logan, we need to talk about him."

The gruff man stepped up slowly. "Both of you share the same blood but his normal alleles are a match to yours." Hank sighed, his blue body heaving. "Logan, the kid is your son."

"Are you sure? His mother said he was mine, but I don't believe her." Logan looked away, closing the door. "Besides, if he is mine, why didn't he tell me? He is after all, the master of blood as we have witnessed."

"Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe he _feels_ something similar about you two, but doesn't know what it is, after all, we don't know _everything_ they did to the poor boy."

"So, do you think that's why Weapon X wanted him so badly? Because he's mine?"

"There's no way of knowing for sure, but that would be my guess as well." Logan nodded solemnly. He had a son…it explained a _lot_ about the two of them.

He slumped to the floor, his head in his hands, murmuring "I'm a bad father." as it all hit him.

"No, no Logan, your not, you just didn't know is all."

"I wasn' there fer' him!" Wolverine shouted, slamming his fist into the chrome wall behind him, his thick accent becoming more noticeable.

"But that doesn't change how he feels about you! Logan that kid _loves_ you! why else would have risked it _all_ just to be reunited with you again?" Beast paused, bending to his level. "To him, you're everything."

"But that's not the whole story. This means that Silver Fox is his mother." At blue's puzzled look, he continued. "You see, Fox and I dated. I don't remember much, it's all kind of fuzzy, but one thing i do remember is her telling me she was pregnant, in one of my memories. I was so sure that it wasn't mine, considering I'm Sterile." His shoulders heaved, as he sighed. He had never told _anyone_ about this part of his past. It was just an old photograph now. "Once he was bourn, he was taken away, for what reason, I'm still not too clear on. 5 years later, his adopted family was traveling towards Alberta for him to attend his grandmothers funeral, when his dad swerved to miss a deer in the road, causing there SUV to flip. I was driving behind them in my old ford F150. I pulled him away from his father's cold dead hands. When we had our first conversation, I _knew_ he was Silver's…"

Hank was silent for a long moment, as he contemplated his next words carefully. "You should tell him, it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah? Well, what if I can't do the right thing?"

**Wait a minuet? Logan…has a **_**son**_**:Gasps: lol. I really hope that you liked this chapter!!!**


	27. Chapter 27 Wrong Side of the Tracks

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 27 the Wrong Side Of The Tracks**

**Authors Note:** So, this is were it _really_ starts getting interesting…

Karthak was walking through the halls, after leaving Hanks given he never went to _any_ of his classes, except Logan's, and that was to kick the asses of all the younger ones who _thought_ that they were strong. He noticed the satisfied though saddened look in Logan's eyes as he watched his son fight. Saddened by the Adamantium infusion, but satisfied that he remembered combat so well. Karthak turned a corner, his mind on Logan, even though his nose sensed her.

"Hello Lauren." He said, patting her shoulder before she ran into him. "Don't usually see yeh cutting class." She finally stopped, a kinda dazed and spacey look upon her features. "Yea, yea, I know, don't sneak up on yeh', I surprised yeh, I know."

She blinked twice. "Um Josh? Er…sorry, Karthak…I thought you were some kind of dream, and never really came here." She blushed softly. "After your letters stopped…I kinda thought you forgot all about me." Karth looked away, in the direction of the stairs, his red eyes searching the distance.

"Um…Sorry, yeah I've been with dad, uh Logan, I havnt' seen him a lot…Hanks been wantin' ta do a whole lot of tests on Nakish, how he formed…grew up…survived a transfusion of Adamantium legs and claws. And they are fitting me with a new oufit', they wan' me ta be an X-Men, although my suite is mostl' this." He pointed to his trench coat, shirt and jeans. "Just a little safer for combat…" He mumbles. "I don't need any protection, I can take on anything that wants to bring it."

"You? Remember Magneto can control _metal_ and guess what is in your arms! Karth, Logan can't even withstand Magneto, and whose to say that there isn't someone with the same mutation but stronger? Your not Logan's _real_ son! Don't get yourself killed trying to prove yourself to him!" Lauren screamed at him, bringing a tear to both of there eyes.

"I'm tha only son he's got Lauren!" He growled, clenching his eyes shut as everything seemed to slow down…almost to a stop. He turned and slammed a clenched fist into the wall, breaking through the polished, oak finishing, exposing the support beam. "Don' tell me what ta do, your not my mother she died along with Stryker!" another punch hit the exposed walls, breaking though into an empty class room. He turned to look at his old friend, falling to his knees, noticing her tears.

"Ah'm so sorry…I shouldn' have exploded like tha'…I'm more in control than that." He almost begged her forgiveness, as he took her hand in his. "Ah'm so sorry, it's hard for me ta control my anger. I didn' mean ta _ever_ scar yeh." With those words still ringing in her head, he hastily stood, quickly running to the banister of the stairs, onto another level, rolling into an upright position, sprinting into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Logan sighed from behind his corner, as Lauren ran off to find Kendra, still sobbing, almost tripping over herself.

In his room, Karth clutched his head I his hands, to keep from screaming. He looked over a the punching bag, Logan had installed, a luxury no other student had, kinda because instead of sharing a room, Karth was alone, giving him room to rampage without worry of injury to other students. He landed a few blows on it, before they ripped it in half he reached for a pair of Katana's whirling them in many different maneuvers, until he collapsed onto his bed, elapsing into a three hour deep sleep, physically and emotionally exhausted.

After waking up, he caught the scent of Lauren, standing outside his door. "Come in!" he called, as the surprised red head walked in.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked shyly.

"My nose picks up on nearly everything." He paused, trying not to lose his nerve. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have yelled at you, tha wasn't right."

"To be angry is to be human."

He shook his head. "I have better control than that."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that you're _human_, everybody gets angry at one point or another…"

Seeing that Lauren had accepted his apology, and the fact that he wasn't going to win the agument, he decided to let it go, and silently vow to himself, that he was going to try to never make a "next time". "So…what did you say you wanted again?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, just to talk?"

"Okay, talk about what?"

Anther shrug. "I don't know. Uh, sorry, but I'm getting kinda hungry, so I'm going to go grab a quick bite, you want anything?"

Karthak stretched as he stood, shaking his head no. "I think I'm going to go for a small walk, you know, just to see the sights."

Karthak had been walking for an hour, on the _wrong_ side of town. The part of town smelled of mystery and danger, but was also a dark and shadowy place, full of secrets, unkempt mischievous wickedness and flashing knives. Boards of makeshift houses creaked as the wind blew and street lights cast flickering shadows over the faces of those whom were damned to dart through narrow, winding streets.

While Karthak seemed calm, his red eyes darted back and fourth, taking in his surroundings, prepared for a rapid escape if need be.

As he waked along, Karthak passed an old woman, crouched over a mess of old, rotting food. Nearby, a young man was busy with attending a rather bulky barrel of fire with wood and coal, the glowing orange-red light reflecting off the calm wrinkles of a nearby puddle.

Karthak watched a silhouette of a creature race by. His strong nose picked up on a lot of dangerous mutants in the area; most of them had the faint scent of a Magnetic controlling mutant, and this he guessed was Magneto. Careful to stay in the shadows, he crept forward, following the young mutant through the damp street.

The city began to lower, giving way to nearly fifty or more mutants, standing below him. none of them noticed him however, as every pair of eyes were turned towards an older man, standing before them all, addressing them all.

"Welcome brothers!" he extended his hands. "I am Magneto."

'This _is the famous Magneto?_' Karthak's thoughts scoffed.

The next 20-30 minutes Karthak did nothing but lie silent and listen to Magneto. He told the new Brotherhood mutants what he had planned. He wanted to make the mutants the most powerful race, and the best way to do so was to get control of the government. But he knew that there was no chance of them giving him control over the entire country just like that, so he needed leverage that would force them to give over the power. His plan was to kidnap Karthak, Fallen Angel, and Ember, the three most powerful mutants on the planet. He wanted to basically brainwash them, (thought these weren't his exact words) train them, and eventually wipe out the X-Men slowly, if they refused to surrender. Karthak sensed a _very_ powerful mutant in the area one that could possibly _detect_ him. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, he made haste for the Xavier mansion, arriving in his room less than an hour later, after rounding up _both_ Kendra and Lauren.

**Wow! That was a lot to take in!!! How do you like the Secret Agent Karthak? Please R&R! I love to hear your opinions…**

**Raingirl2009**


	28. Chapter 28 Whole Lotta Money

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 28 Whole Lotta Money**

**Authors Note:** A trip I sense...Hmmm…

"Okay, look." Karth said, with the most authority in his voice that Lauren had ever heard. "_We_ have a problem; it's _only_ ours, not the X-Men." Lauren and Kendra were seated on his bed, holding one another, Lauren's wings tucked behind her. "Okay, I'm I just talking to myself here?"

Kendra sighed, looking up. "What kind of problem is this? The fact that you're failing every one of your classes, except Logan's of course." Lauren giggled quietly.

"Magneto's back." Karth whispered, his back turned, he heard a thump and a groan behind him, as Lauren threw Ember down and jumped to her feet.

"You're shitting us!" she screamed.

"I wish I was." Karth told them the whole story, about his walk, the meeting of the Brotherhood.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

Karthak bit his bottom lip. "We go shopping…Now." The three, four if you counted Nakish headed for the garage, the thief Karth, picking up a pair of keys. Were from, none of the girls knew.

As the teens entered the building, Karth threw Lauren the keys. "You drive."

Lauren looked awestruck. "Um, the garage door is closed."

"Then open it." He replied as a matter-of-fact.

Ember couldn't help but laugh. "It's locked."

Outside the moon shown brightly, not a sound pierced the glorious night except for the sound of the creaking metal gate opening. There was a sudden roar of an engine coming to life followed by the sound of squealing tires and the crunching of metal as a Black 1989 K5 Blazer full-sized complete with a 6-inch Skyjacker lift and 2-inch body. A roll cage was placed inside of it, as well as KC lights on top, and on the front were the wench was attached. The reinforced grill helped tore through the garage door, It had 35 X 13.5 Toyo tires, witch peeled out through the gate, the silence once again overtaking the school.

The crash could be heard from well inside her room. Ororo leaped to her feet, just in time to see the tail end of a trailer disappear behind the now closed gates. She darted down stairs, as Logan ran the opposite direction.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Somebody has stolen a vehicle from the mansion!"

Loans eyes narrowed. "My bike was in the back wasn't it?"

"I think so why?"

He didn't say anything, but simply walked by her. "I'll be right back."

Ororo called out to him, but he just kept walking…

The mall was packed even at this late hour. A truck pulled in towing behind it on a trailer, a 2007 Yamaha Raptor 350 Quad, and Logan's Black custom built Harley in the back that too, had once belonged to Cyclops. This bike was specially chosen by Karthak. Each emerged from the front seat. Karth, the fastest, not really liking enclosed spaces, pushed, quite literally, the two girls into the malls only _good_ artic clothing and camping accessory store. Once in, the girls disappeared getting _all_ the clothing they liked, and the equipment they would need, such as an ice-chest, flashlights, etc. eventually racking up three carts full of clothes, and one cart of gear.

"Karth, I feel bad." Lauren whined.

"Why? It's only clothes and other things." He thought that should solve everything.

"Karthak, your spending all this money on _us_ and _you're_ not getting anything!" Lauren finished, giving him a pleading look. Karth's eyes drifted to a rack of sunglasses, picking one up, and sliding it on.

"There, happy?" he asked, sliding his credit card as the overweight clerk rang up the items.

"No, I'm not." She knew it was useless, but at least she tried. The clerk was finished in record time.

"Thank you madam," Karthak nodded his head leaning his head across, his fangs flashing for a second. "Lay off the food court food, eat some vegetables, and go here if you value living." He handed her the card form his office, his accent almost none existent.

As the small group left through the door, Karth turned to his friends. "Don't ask what that was about." Although, he knew it was bound to come up during the drive. Its not like he didn't want to tell them, it was that he didn't want to do it right here.

Karth mattered loading the clothing in the backseat, pointing to the highway. "Follow this east till the interchange, and then follow north until we reach the boarder." He let ember back in the middle. Lauren started the engine as Karth closed his eyes, his head against the chilly, damp window, and was asleep.

Lauren drove on, her girlfriends head on her shoulder, clearly knocked out, and Karth's head against the window, his steady breath making fog on the glass.

'_Thanks for staying up with me_.' She thought jokingly to herself. Karthak had an excuse, he had been out most of the evening chasing down information, but Kendra and she had spent most of the day resting.

It was about another hour before the Chevy made it to the border, and about a half an hour wait in line. It wasn't until they were three cars away, did she decide to wake Karth.

"Hey, man, were at the boarder, you might want to wake up." She didn't even get to finish her sentence, before the young teen's head bolted upright, Lauren nudging Kendra awake.

"Scuse me madam." A guy with an accent thicker than Karthaks boomed, waking Nakish in the back seat. Karth noticed his boarder patrol uniform. Nakish poked his head up to the front seat, licking Ember's cheek, making her giggle.

"There with me Tristan. Just put them under my name." Karth leaned towards the window, so that the man could manage to see him. Tristan the patrol man smiled and raised the barrier bar, to let them pass into Karth's good old Canada. There was a leanly snow falling at the boarder bringing a childish grin tot here faces. "yay there's a blizzard." Karth whispered as Lauren rolled up her window, noting the sign that told her Alberta was still a _long_ ways off.

The next five miles passed as they listened to the radio, but not getting any good reception. After the useless weather reports on the, 2 by 10 inch Kicker subwoofers and 2,250 watt amps, Karth snapped off the static noise of the broadcasting.

"Karth, how did you get all that money? Because you know I really don't feel like traveling with a felon, through Canada." Lauren joked, as she turned the fog lights down another notch.

"Well I work for the National Blood Bank of America and for a private contractor who is determining the usage of 'cloned blood' there using American equipment." He closed his eyes, broadcasting a memory.

_There was a large laboratory; men as well as women in white coats were peering through many different Microscopes, traveling slides around. I walked to my own station of 7 microscopes, 3 I Mac computers and 12 lockers of blood samples._

_I reached out, placing slides on each Microscope. The smell of blood flooding my nostrils, 7 distinct smells, each with small human imperfections, but were perfect in there standards. I glanced quickly through the blood in a phase of Prophase, marking them into a separate rack, filling out paperwork on the computer, quickly moving through the whole rack of samples. Some were unstable, some cancerous, others AIDS infected._

_I stood, turning my computer off, and taking the good samples out to another man in his late 70's, the CEO of the business._

_"Thank you Karthak. You did good today." He smiled handing me a roll of $20 bills with a tie around it reading $1000 and an envelope containing a check for nearly 12 times that amount._

"I've got about $23,216 saved up. I get about $12,000 each time I go in. you see, I'm on call, meaning that when ever they need me, I go in for about two hours, do what I have to do, then leave with a huge wad of cash."

"But if you've only been there for three months how is it that you've got that much money?"

"Well, my first for one day, so that added up to $12,000. My second I wasn't called into work, but my third month I made another $12,000 witch added up to $24,000 But then you have to subtract the $784."

Lauren nodded, it was clear that Ember had picked up on the Empathy as well.

"But how did they find out about you?" she asked innocently.

"Well, Logan talked to hank, which talked to my work, and landed me a job about three months ago."

"So, how long have you two been at the mansion?" Karthak asked, taking his turn in playing 20 questions.

"Lauren's been there for about four or five months, me, I've been there for about four years."

Karthak nodded, returning his gaze out the window. The next ten miles passed in silence. There visibility dropped to 30 feet, then finally to 5 feet in less than an hour. They sped on, not caring about the other drivers.

**So…What did you think? I know... its an OUTRAGUS amount of money, but…yeah know…R&R Please…**

**Raingirl2009**


	29. Chapter 29 Pit Stop

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 28 Pit Stop**

As much as Lauren enjoyed the scenery of a blinding snow, driving could really take it out of you. So, Lauren pulled up to a motel with the name of blue light inn, finding she needed a long hot shower and some sleep more then anything even if her stomach was killing her from hunger pains. The three took some stuff up to there room; Nakish looked white by the time they reached the room. Karthak unlocked the door and stepped inside it was quiet and no matter how dark it was outside there was still a faint glow coming from the window of the room from all the snow fall.

Settling there bags down at the foot of the bed the other three didn't feel like taking a shower right now. So, they walked back out of the hotel room, Nakish staying behind and down to the office asking where the nearest fast food place was. There really weren't any that close but there was a dinner just a miles drive down the road where they could place there order and bring it back to the hotel when it was ready.

Nodding there thanks the three walked out to the trailblazer and got in taking the directions the guy at the office had given her. Sure enough just a five minuet drive down the road there was a big sign in lights reading 'Tina's Dinner.' which brought a hunger pain to the unsuspecting Lauren's stomach as she pulled into the parking lot and looked around at the other cars for a second before entering the restraint and sitting down for a second. It looked a lot like an old 60's dinner. It wasn't long before a woman walked over towards the bench she was sitting on grabbing out a menu.

"What can I get fer yeh?" there waitress asked.

Looking up Karthak smiled widely at the friendly waitress for a second before Ember spoke up.

"The three of us just needing to place a to-go order." she answered.

"Oh!" she stated holding out thee menus. She leaned against the counter for a moment smiling softly. "Sure ain't seen yeh foks around these parts you just passing through?" She asked beginning to make light conversation as there eyes scanned over the menu.

Looking up for a moment the three simultaneously closed there. "Yes ma'am We just got to the motel up tha road and were starving. I decided I'd like two double bacon cheese burgers with two sides of fries, a stake as rare as you can get it and a hot chocolate and water please." Karthak said politely holding the menu back out to Jill, there waitress she took it with a smile as she wrote down the order.

"I'll have the double bacon cheese burger, hold the bacon, with _chilly_ _cheese _fry's, and a strawberry milkshake." Lauren added, as she tossed her menu to ember. "Hurry up girly."

"Okay, I'l just have the chicken strips, with honey mustard sauce, fries too please, and a pepsi to drink."

"Alrighty I'll get it to the cook shouldn't be about 30 minuets to an hour." she said before disappearing back into the kitchen and then heading back out to the main floor checking on other customers.

Waiting felt like forever, but As soon as a little bell was rang back in the kitchen Lauren saw Jill walking back there and coming out with 5 bags, 4 cups and some straws smiling she placed them down on the checkout counter and went back ringing it up.

There total came to 33.50 and Karthak added a 10 dollar tip for Jill because she was so sweet and the service had been good. Putting her straw into her milkshake before grabbing her sack Lauren took a sip savoring the sweet fruity flavor, and then the teens went back to the hotel room.

Ember pulled the curtains closed once again and walked over to her bag taking out a big brown shirt and a pair of red plaid. She went into the bathroom flicking the over head light on and looking at all the gleaming white tiles that covered the flooring and walls. Lauren followed her girlfriend into the shower, just to save water, and time that Karth had to wait.

When they emerged, Karth's dirty mind had come into play, as he turned his head away from the hockey game and grinned. "Did yeh have fun?"

"Shut up Karth!" they chimed in unison. The boy dodged a shoe that was thrown his way, as he entered the bathroom.

Lauren sat down on the bed opening the package that contained her burger and chilly fries, taking a bite she groaned softly at the taste it was probably the best fry's she had _ever_ tasted. Lauren turned up the volume on with greasy little fingers. She had only ate half of her burger and fries before she was so full her stomach hurt and pushed it aside deciding she might go back for the rest a little later on that night. Nakish had finished heating his food, consisting of one of the burgers, French fry's the stake and water.

Ember clocked out watching the game while Lauren played with her hair, relaxing under the duvet. Eventually, she fell asleep, Nakish's head on her legs, Ember in her arms, and Karthak eating his sandwich.


	30. Chapter 30 Don't Even Bother Trying

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 30 Don't Even Bother Trying**

The next morning, they were out of the hotel by 8:00, Lauren dressed in her new Halo 3 hoodie, baggy boy jeans, and an exile shirt underneath the jacket, all of witch seemed hardly adequate for the harsh weather, but thanks to the fact that shecould cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, she had a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures. Karthak emerged in his black full length trench coat, a red button up, combat boots, and his jeans. Lauren and Kendra had no idea were had gotten them from, but figured he had already planed for this trip before telling them about it.

Ember wore the most clothing out of all three. She had on a thick coat over a tee-shirt, then a pair of jeans and snow boots.

They stopped by the diner for a quick bite, and then they hit the road again by 10:48.

They'd been on the road for almost four hours straight and the gas gauge on was reading almost empty Lauren knew she would have to stop sooner or later and fill up on Gas before they broke down in the middle of the wilderness, during a _very_ bad blizzard. They were already crazy enough for driving in it, but they _needed_ to put as much distance between them and the school as possible.

Her fists clutched the steering wheel a little more tightly then they should've been. This reminded Karthak so much of the first time he had been in Logan's old truck his eyes ever watching there surroundings passing them with speed.

Kendra spotted a gas station just ahead of them and pulled up to the pump and shutting off the engine. Karthak handed her his card before she opened the door of the truck and getting out walking around to the pump and starting to fill up.

"You know what I think?" Kendra asked.

"What?"

"Your accent is almost gone. Well at least its not as thick anymore."

"I dunno, I guess I've just been spending to much time with you two." Karthak laughed, shrugging.

Lauren got back into the truck and starting the engine again glancing over at Karthak and the blond in the seat between them.

"Here's your card back." Lauren simply stated pulling out of the gas station and back out onto the roads, handing Karth his Chase card.

Karthak kept in tune with the surroundings, even though the visual was only a maximum of 50 feet.

Ororo broke through the door of Logan's room at five in the morning, after a long, tiring search of the mansion. "Well, I know who took off with the Blazer, your Harley and the Quad." Storm sat down on the bed, her eyes giving way to the lightning outside the school.

Logan held up the crinkled piece of paper. "I have an idea of where there going. Here read this."

_Father,_

_I guess I should tell you before I do this. You probably won't find this for a little while, and, by then, it'll have been too late._

_By now you know I've left, no bull shit goodbyes, just left. I'm sorry, but I believe that this is in the best interest of the residents at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters._

_I'm with the girls, unless for whatever reason I don't keep with them. I ask you not to follow us, but surely Ororo will want you to._

_Under my window, I have left a number, its Mackenzie's, only she can answer you. I'm okay, although no one will be able to reach me. For once…don't follow me, it's our business, not yours. Sorry for being brief._

_Karthak James __Howlett_

_P.S. You wont find us, so don't even bother trying._

"I think he's going to an old cabin I told him about. It's a safe haven. But its all the way in Alberta Canada."

"You know something?" Karth looked outside, his eyes lost in the snow. "It's cold."

"Lauren nodded, glancing at the frozen heater. "No heater."

Between the two of them, Ember's body erupted in flames, increasing the temperature from nearly -30 degrees fareingheight to 50 degrees fareingheight.

"Whoa!" Karth and Lauren both said in unison, bringing an adorable giggle from Ember.

Mere seconds later, Lauren pushed on the brake pedal, and the wheels locked up, the tires screeching in protest on the blackened ice. The Blazer spun wildly, the trailer breaking before it was alunched into a snow bank, throwing the truck onto its roof, and launching the group into the windshield, throwing Karthak out roughly 30 feet away from the truck, Lauren flying only 10, but painfully smacking into a tree.

The impact didn't knock Karth out, but did manage to scratch his flawless skin, and break one of his legs. He looked at the truck, the scent of blood filling his nostrils, drawing his red eyes into the pure blackness of blood lust.

He stood on his good leg, putting the broken one back into place to heal properly. He ran towards the truck, fangs extended and his knife in his hand. He sliced Embers seatbelt, before dragging her from the wreckage, his mouth drying out as the lust strengthened, drawing out his fangs to a more extended stature, being very careful not to take there blood like he had his parents all those years ago, when he met Logan. He darted back, pulling the Quad and Bike further away from the truck before whipping out his lighter, holding it over Ember's still ignited hand, dousing the lighter in flame, as he tossed it into the truck watching as a small blue flame shoot up into the grey sky, seconds before a defining boom.

"Common…don't die…common let the healing factor fix you…COME ON!" his voice grew more and more desperate, before he saw the cuts beginning to heal. He lifted Kendra's arms, seeing Lauren already getting back up. He cradled Embers head in his mighty hands, trying his best to keep her warm enough not to get sick. He snapped his eyes shut, feeling a tear of blood streak down his face.

Lauren looked around, still dazed until her eyes landed on Karthak and Ember one the ground. Her ear splitting cry pierced the cold air as she sprinted for them, gently taking her from his arms. Blood from Lauren's healing wound dripped on and in Embers face and opened mouth.

Karth's face was still covered in blood and scratches, his ees blacker than Fallen had ever scene them. "I…I'll be right back…keep her warm." His voice was shaky as he darted off to the woods, Nakish following close behind.

Lauren hastily removed her jacket from around her shoulders, and wrapped Ember with it. She instinctively spread her wings and wrapped her body and around Ember, watching Karth disappears.

"Come on baby, you can't leave me like this." Lauren said, as she embraced the body of her lover. Kendra shivered as she finished her words. Rubbing her shoulders, Lauren began to hum, trying to comfort her, using the fire tie.

"I could stay wake just to hear you breathing." She whispered into her ear. "Watch you smile while you are sleepin, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever"

Kendra began to stir as Lauren nearly cried tears of joy, as she sang with more force. "Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."

Kendra's horse voice began to mumble the chorus. "I don't wanna close my eyes. I don wanna fall asleep 'cuz I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing!" She began to sing louder, but here eyes were still shut. "Cuz, even when I drem of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss an thing."

Kendra finished, but instantly went limp. "Kendra? Kendra, wake up! Open your eyes!"

"I'm fine…just…need…rest…." He voice faded away, and all Lauren could do was hope and pray Karthak came back soon.

In the forest, there was no snow falling through the thick trees as Karth slumped to his in the fresh powder, almost right on top of a worried Nakish, his fangs still extended. "Nakish…there's nothing to for me to feed on, and I refuse to take there lives." The wolf whimpered, nuzzling him, positioning his neck near Karth's mouth. "No, I won't…you'd die." The wolf whimpered, pressing even harder to his mouth.

"No…" he instantly gripped the wolves mouth, clamping it shut, his eyes scanning around, and sniffing the air. "Nakish…run to the girls, help keep Ember safe." Karth ordered, rising to his feet, his nose still twitching.

There was a faint scent, worn away by time, but yet he still managed to detect the asshole, Dr. Stryker. His eyes were focused in front of him as an elbow made a blow to the back of his head, knocking him to the ground, a deep growl emitting from his throat.

He turned, eyeing the man who was large, muscular and tall, the growl growing louder as he flung his body towards him, missing the boot of another who managed to sneak up on him. Gripping the first, man's throat, Karth summoned his powerful mutant muscles, allowing him to jump higher than any _normal _human could.

He sank his fangs into the man, positioning the body between him and the ground. The defining roar of submachine guns sounded in his ears, colliding with the body, but there wasn't enough velocity to tear through. Flinging the body towards the ground, Karthak looked up, the bottom of his face _covered _completely in blood as a demon-like smirk spread across his features, his hand moving to wipe at his jaw, eyes locked on the gunner and the third man right beside him, the now empty gun shaking in his hands.

Karth reached into his boot for a knife and flung it right between the two, causing them too look in shock, giving Karthak time to throw himself on top of the gunner, biting fangs sinking in, draining the man off all his blood, right as a large blade pierced his back, and going right through his abdomen. He roared loud, his arm instinctively swiping at the man, a sickening sound of bones crunching. He removed the blade, the recent blood healing him faster than even if Logan tried. In seconds he was rushing back to the girls, the fire still growing in size, his face cleaned.

"We need to get out of here!" Karth cried, running full stride. "Get Ember on the quad, me and Nakish will lead the way!" his voice was angered, but worried. He ran to Lauren, grabbing Ember, motioning for Lauren get on the quad, as he hunkered Ember at the front, watching Lauren climb on behind, wrapping her wings around, to hold Ember down. Lauren started the quad, as Karthak climbed on the Harley, placing Nakish in front of him, the wolves paws resting on the gas tank, as he gunned the throttle taking off in front of Lauren. "Keep up, we can't go slow anymore!" he called back to her.


	31. Chapter 31 Looking For a Good Time

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 31 Looking For a Good Time**

Karth was hunched over the bike, holding Nakish steady. Lauren trailed close next to him. He kept the pedal to the metal checking his rear view mirror almost as often as he looked over at Fallen and Ember. They had been on the road for nearly a half an hour.

Lauren looked down at Kendra as she began to shiver. "**WE really need to stop! I don't know how much longer Ember can last!**" Lauren sounded worried, even though the path that she had opened with him.

"**We can't stop!**" Karths slow reply was subdued.

"**Damn it Karthak! There isn't anyway she can last much longer in this frigid wind, her breathing is really shallow as it is!**"

Karth knew it was a bad idea, his gut just wretched when he thought about the fact of stopping. "**Fine, there's a hotel ahead. But we stay for one night, and one night **_**only**_"

"**Thank you Karth.**" He could hear a sigh of relief in her telepath, as she followed his Harley entering the parking lot. He disappeared into the door of the office, as Lauren dismounted, holding ember in her arms. In seconds he returned with a key, as Fallen carried her to the door, witch Karthak had opened before she could blink.

She set Ember on the bed, as Karth grabbed the blanket from his bed, and wrapped her up tightly. He scanned the room, turning the heater in the corner on, as high as it would go and then stared at the fire place.

"Karth, she's weak and shivering." Before Lauren could look at him, he slipped out the door, a hatchet from the fire place in his hand. Lauren moved the blankets delicately, as she slid in next to her, wrapping her wings around Kendra. She turned to look at Ember, her eyes colored with concern, stroking her soft, golden hair. Karthak returned moments later, lighting a fire, then disappearing again muttering something about food.

Bright green eyes slowly opened, scanning the room, only to land on Fallen, who sighed with relief. Ember rolled onto her side, placing her soft, now warm hands on Lauren's cheek. She melted at the touch. Tears streaking down her face, she bent forward the kiss was gentle and light as a feather. Their lips barely touched. she pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling. The next kiss was needier, fiercer. Kendra's hands traveled down to her waist pulling Lauren more closely to her as she deepened the kiss. Lauren's tongue lashed out over her lips before gaining entrance into her own mouth savoring the taste. Enveloping her arms around Kendra's neck Fallen's heart was beginning to speed up from the most intimate touch she was receiving from the girl of her dreams. She loved the spot where the wings met with her back. Small soft feathers met soft skin.

Lauren broke away from the kiss, to meet Ember's neck gently nuzzling it as her tongue darted out to taste her flesh; She moved towards her ear and nibbled on the earlobe affectionately. Kendra shuddered in pleasure. Lauren's hands were trailing up slowly from her hips, gently sliding under her shirt, catching the hem, removing it with a fluid motion.

Kendra's lips were partly open and her breath grew heavier. She noticed that she felt very warm, and that most of that warmth had gathered between her thighs.

Lauren snaked her hand around her back, removing the useless garment on her chest. Fallen kissed her once on the lips before she moved down to her jaw line and then once again to her neck. She wanted to taste every bit of her, kissing her way down to Ember's breasts.

In Lauren's eyes they were perfect, firm, with pale skin, just begging to be touched. She gently traced a circle around both of them before letting her tongue explore the rosy bud in the middle. As she hit it, Kendra arched her back towards her in pleasure and moaned. It encouraged her to keep up, and as she hit the other Ember was writhing and, even though she wasn't aware of it, thrusting her hips towards her.

She crawled down her body, letting her tongue flow. When she hit the edge of her jeans, she let one finger inside the edge, pulling it down an inch. Lauren looked up at Kendra to see if it was okay. Her eyes were closed and it seemed like she was busy just remembering to keep breathing. So, she unbuttoned he garment and pulled it, along with the underwear down another inch and Ember lifted herself of the bed so she could pull it off entirely. She dragged it slowly down her legs while following after herself.

The aroma that filled her nose was that only a woman could produce and this was Ember's her own unique scent that drove her to madness as she pushed her up farther onto the bed and spreading her legs.

Curls greeted her with the soft glistening of moister from her core as she moved her arms around the back of her thighs as Lauren teasingly kissed along her thighs her fingers moving up and running over the soft openings but not touching her core she ran her lips down her legs before moving to the other leg and slowly kissing up it to her knee. Kendra whined interrupting his teasing.

Smiling up at her she moved in closer her tongue darting out and flicking over her tender nub before slickly sliding down her crease and into the folds of her tight walls her tongue moving in circular motions earning her a soft whimper of pleasure as Kendra began to writhe under her. She bucked, getting her juices all over Lauren's face. She continued to bury her tongue in her, determined to taste every last crevice of her pussy. Her legs shook violently and she managed to get out a few guttural, as her juice's poured into Lauren's waiting mouth, there body's infighting in a bright blue flame.

A loud bang brought the two girls back to reality when three heavily coated men stood in the door way.

"Aw, come on. Don't stop because of us." Ember let out a shriek though one of the mutants absorbed the sound with a smirk. The four men moved instep towards the two girls, as a low, dangerous growl from Nakish who was behind them, earned them a pause. Lauren leaped to her feet, and Karth appeared behind his wolf, sinking his fangs into one of the men. He absorbed the man's memories, causing him to tense up. His eyes and even his veins turned black with more rage than blood lust. Before the mutant could die, Karth teased him with strength completely unnatural, even for him.

"LAUREN! Keep them away from Ember!" he yelled, his skin almost black from the anger and rage. Lauren struggled with the other two. One of the men was removing his tranquilizer from his pocket only getting to aim at his body lifted a strong hand around his neck; he smirked eyeing Karth as he lashed out at him with his boot, blades on the toe colliding with his chest as Karth slumped.

Lauren screamed "Stay the fuck away from her!!!" as she tore out her wings, throwing the two men attacking and Karthak against the walls, and flew at the man hovering over a frightened and weakened Ember, throwing him outside, watching Karth take off after them, followed by three sickly screams that ended quickly.

A figure of Karth was hunched against the door frame, his veins still visibly black. "We leave first thing tomorrow; weather stuck or not." He closed the door, dragging the Harley in and barricading the door with his bed, pulling out wood nails and nailing the door and window shut.

"What did they want?!" Lauren asked, bursting into hysterics looking at the tranquilizer on the ground. Karth shook his head, closing his eyes. "Damn it Karthak, WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY WANT!?"

"They were looking for a good time, the tranquilizer darts they were using paralyzes you while they…" He paused looking at Ember, who was huddled up against the headboard, both duvets covering her. "They do what they want." he lighted the fire, looking back, taking the tranq, Lauren horrified into silence. "This isn't there first try. They thought I wouldn't know and be gone by the time I came back. I never left though, I stayed on the roof."

Her jaw dropped. "You knew?!"

"No, only suspected, but they wouldn't hurt you. If I stayed, they would have tranquilized me first, and had me watch." His voice was shaky. "I _saved_ you and her by leaving."

**Ah, another chapter perfectly executed… so what did you think of my "love" scene? Yes, it is there **_**first**_** time doing **_**anything**_** like this so yeah…R&R please….**

**Raingirl2009**


	32. Chapter 32 Resurrection of an Old Friend

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 32 Resurrection of an Old Friend**

The one survivor from the attempt to capture Karthak failed miserably. He strolled down a dimly lit corridor, escorted by 4 armed guards. The corridor smelt of rot and water damage, the bulk head doors which were impenetrable by even the flow of a lake, or even for a few moments heated magma. One of the guards put in a pin code on the video-keypad emitting echoing beeps at the bulkhead doors, revealing a layer of think adamantium plating behind it.

The man walked through the doorway into an office, the doors slamming shut behind him. "State your identification number and the outcome of your mission." A shadowy figure ordered.

The man gulped. "Agent, 397-441-28. The mission failed sir. He slaughtered the team and disappeared after destroying my vest, he was strong sir, nothing like what he showed in testing."

The figure slammed his fist on the desk, his face visible, revealing him to be William Stryker, however still injured. "3 men I sent. Three of you on a mission witch should have taken only two!"

"Sir, his strength has grown; he even floated in the air and used one of our people to take the bullets we fired!" 28 was looking for and escape from the row with his eyes. Stryker moved from behind his desk, something shinny in his hand. "I couldn't help it." Stryker struck the man across the face, causing a cry of pain as Stryker proceeded to fall to his knees, constantly beating the man across his face, leaving rather large bruises before Stryker stood and moved back to his desk.

"Bring in the hunter." Stryker ordered as a book case retracted slowly, revealing the figure of a girl. She stood 5'7" with long flowing red hair and brilliant green eyes. She stepped forward wearing a small black tank top, a black miniskirt, and a pair of thigh high leather boots.

"Mackenzie, I am sending you after number 3, bring him to me alive." A small smirk spread across her face as a golden glow extended around her lighting the room, and just like that, she was gone.

Karth stood at the vending machines, eyeing the beef jerky at the bottom. His fist shattered the glass, as he began filling up a duffle bag full of candy, chips and bare claws, which filled in most of the way up. Upon returning he shrugged tossing the duffle bag at the girls. "Don't worry, I'm not watching, keep doing what you doing." He laughed, tossing them some weapon on his way out. "3 hours until we move out." He ducked away, missing a thrown boot, probably from Lauren, but he heard the giggle from Ember.

He sat outside, looking around. A tall, thin robed figure approached from the forest flashing dazzling green and blue eyes at Karth.

"Where's my money mi-sour?" the person asked, a thick French accent in his voice.

"Depends, got the stuff?" the figure pulled out a large bag full of deep red blood as Karth pulled out a toll of bills from his pocket. The two exchanged products followed by a low bow from the French man who sprinted back into the forest disappearing.

"Karth? Who was that?" Ember asked, wearing a Laurens Halo jacket draped around her shoulders, still a little wobbly. Karthak jumped, hiding the blood bag.

"No one important dear, go back inside." He urged.

"Tell me Karth, who was the Frenchman?"

"An old friend I name Perie, he is a hunter and supply's blood so I wont drink from either of you two." After those words, he moved stating Ember in the face. "Now, come on." He lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to a waiting Lauren. "Rest up, we're leaving sooner now."

It was around 11:20 when there was an annoying sound emitting the white flaked, cold air. Karth pulled out his vibrating cell, looking at the caller ID, reading 'Unavailable.' '_Must be Logan._' he thought. Karth hit ignore and again the phone vibrated, but now the caller ID read 'Ewing, Mackenzie' Karthak instantly answered.

"Is this Josh?" The voice on the other end asked, still with her southern accent as always.

"This is he, but please Darlin', call me Karthak now," Karthak was sure he sounded like a young boy as they made plans to meet.


	33. Chapter 33 Hope

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 33 Hope…**

**Authers Note:** This chapter was written mainly by my co-writer, but I added, and changed a few things as always, but I really like how this turned out. If you don't like to read sex scenes, then only read to paragraph 14…for the rest of you…enjoy!

Karthak sat in an armchair, watching the two lesbians sleep in one another's arms. He kept shrugging off sleep, something that he knew he desperately needed, but was in fear of what it might bring. The clock on the night stand read. Sleep over came him, as his eyes closed, drowning out the surrounding world.

It was years ago…

He sat in a restaurant, money, which Logan had given him, sat comfortably in his black, Independent wallet. He smiled, though the meal was cheep, it was the most he had eaten in years and years. The read head across from him, knew this, but didn't seem to mind. They'd been dating for nearly seven months now, as this was the longest time Karth and Logan ever stayed in one spot, let alone this spot. Normally it was only 2-3 months at a time in this part of Alberta.

The meal finished quickly, and Karth paid the bill. Upon finding out that the food cost more than he had with him, he agreed to stop by and work the rest off. They stood outside for a second as a small shiver was visible in Mackenzie's body, causing Karth to remove his jacket, and drape it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She beamed at him speaking quiet. He wrapped a thin arm around her waist leading her to the edge of town, towards a cabin, witch Logan and he used, when they were here. "I don't understand why people are so afraid of mutants. You've never hurt me."

Karth laughed, kissing her cheek. "Since when have you been a normal person baby?"

"Since my parents made me pretend to be." She smiled at the kiss. "Haven't been here before, finally letting me meet the family?" Karth nodded, opening the door for her, before calling out.

"Logan! I'm back with company!"

Logan walked to the door. "More humans?" he stopped, seeing that it was Mackenzie. "Oh, hey! You must be Mackenzie, he talks about you all the time…uh…I'm heading into town for a few hours, so don't do anything I wouldn't." He winked at her. "So, no boy's, no sex, an' no blood." with that said, Logan left, bringing a laugh from Mackenzie.

"Seems almost like he's been planning this." she giggled.

Karth nodded. "He's thrilled that I'm actually in a relationship. I'm always like him." he smiled softly, reaching for the chain around his neck. Hanging off of the gold chain rested a gold ring with a diamond in the center. The girl gasped, her green eyes glistening.

He voice was high pitched as she spoke. "Oh my god."

He smiled softly. "I really didn't want to be low class when I did this, I wanted it to be at a fancy restaurant or something." He stepped in front of her, taking her left hand. "Would you…"

"YES!" she shrieked not allowing him to finish his sentence, wrapping her arms around his neck, his figure towering over Mackenzie.

He smiled, before his large hands cupped her face, his thumbs running small circle over her jaw line before he leaned down, savoring the taste of her lips with his. Her tongue grazed the opening of his mouth, and he welcomed her inside, deepening the kiss.

Karth's hands ran over her waist to her back and finally down to her bottom squeezing tightly as he lifted her form easily, her legs wrapping around his torso. Mackenzie's arm ran over his back and shoulders and up into the dark mass of his hair as Karthak began to move towards the bedroom, which despite the rest of the house, was clean. Kicking the door open, he stretched her out on the bed.

Then, pulling away, and sitting up, he bit his lower lip. "I…uh… Kinda don't really know what I should be doing.

She giggled quietly; sitting up next to him as well. "Then we both are going to have a hard-ass time."

He continued to bit his lip, looking over at her. "Come on Josh, you can't be _that_ nervous." She joked, meaning no offence. This was by no means there first time alone in a bedroom, so they didn't feel very awkward just kind of embarrassed.

Karth got up, closing the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to her and removed his shirt, revealing the muscular build from all his working out no matter how pail his skin was. This again wasn't new; he was shirtless around her all the time, fixing things, the occasional shower at her place.

She smiled, and turned her back to him, lifting her shirt up over her head revealing her slightly tanned back, and the baby blue, lace bra. Karth stood staring as she turned around, blushing under the gaze of his red eyes.

"You okay with this?" Karth checked, not wanting to be to fast. She nodded, flashing an even deeper red. Karth moved to his belt, hands trembling lightly, as he undid the buckle, removing his pants so now all he stood in was his boxers. His erection was long and hard showing through the thin material of his boxers. Mackenzie smiled looking him up and down her hands reaching out, to trail down his chest before removing her own pants, but pulling the matching blue lace panties with them, then reaching around to remove her bra.

Again, Karth caught himself gawking at the girl he was in love with, standing stark naked in front of him. This wasn't the first time he had seen a girl naked, it a common thing sight at the bar Logan fought at. She let out a small giggle, and laid back down on the bed, looking at him, she began to slip one of her hands between her legs, teasing herself. She opened her legs wide; she wanted him to watch her touch herself, rubbing on her clit.

At the sight of Karthak's growing erection, Mackenzie smiled and slipped a finger into her pussy. "Am I going to have to play by myself or are you going to play too?"

The golden band around her left hand, gave Karth the courage for her. He mentally shrugged back his fears, and proceeded in removing his boxers, fighting the urge to get mesmerized by the glowing green eyes that were examining him.

The fear now gone, he climbed onto the bed, stroking her cheek. He swallowed hard, kissing her neck, moving lower. As he got to her breasts he took one nipple in his mouth sucking hard. Mackenzie arched her back. He moved his other hand to her left breast, and began to play with the nipple in his finger tips. She was holding back, so he sat back up, moving his free hand now went up her legs. She was bit her lip, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Mackenzie trembled at his touch against her bare skin. Her eyes got wide as his fingers went lower and underneath of her. Her body wanted him, already showing signs. She closed her eyes as his hand moved faster, her closed mouth trembling, holding in moans. She didn't know how much longer she could last when she felt wetness between her legs, around Karth's hot fingers.

This time she did moan and looked up into his red eyes. Karthak removed his hand caressing her inner thigh as he lay down on top of her, starting to biting, and kiss her neck again. Her breathing was quick and raged. Mackenzie moaned again and let it take control of her body.

Karthak sat up and looked at her lovingly. He moved backwards, then bending low, his lips slightly pressed against her inner thigh. She let another moan through, and arched her back, moving her hands toward her soaking pussy, as he moved it aside. Instead of giving in to her silent plea, he taunted her by blowing.

"Stop teasing!" she gasped, her jewel, swelling with wetness as each second passed. "More."

He blew slightly once more, before roughly claming her lusciously, beautiful clit in his mouth.

"Karth," she muttered, clutching the sheets. She arched her back, until it was completely off the bed, moaning his name, shrieking even at times. He reached up to play with her nipples, twisting them lightly between his thumb and forefinger. Then with one final yell, she let go, Cumming on to his lips, chin and sheets.

He crawled up to her, moving behind her, spooning her naked body. Mackenzie's searching hands reached behind to stroke his manhood, as his hands trailed her body, causing a shiver to run up her spine. When his hand reached her slick center, he bit his lip, slowly slipping two fingers into her, but retracted quickly, drawing a confused whimper from her. Shaking the thought from his head, he moved on top of her, and guided is dick with his hand into her center, just slipping the head in first, feeding more of his length, causing her to arch slightly as a very soft moan escaped her lips. Once he let almost his full length in her, he began pumping slowly, withdrawing all but the head then putting all his length in.

A pained look spread across her face as he got deep inside, taking her virginity. Once the look passed, he sped up, even pushing a little harder into her, Mackenzie's back arching high as a long moan of pleasure wisped its way out of her parched and bitten lips.

He stopped, looking down at her. "Should I be using some kind of protection?" his question was answered by a pair of arms pulling him back into her. he began pumping, almost impaling into her, causing her breasts to jiggle, and the bed to rock. Nothing but guttural moans filled the house, as Mackenzie's juices squirting all over Karthak's abdomen and her stomach. Karth closed his eyes, slipping deep into her, his body shuddering, as he shot his sperm into her, his breath horse. He slipped out of her, and slowly rolled over next to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling the sheets, and comforter around them.

"You're trembling."

"I'll be alright."

Mackenzie snuggled against him, gazing into his crimson eyes. They fell asleep, her head on his chest.

A series of 20 armed soldiers stormed the house, injecting the lovers with tranquilizers and carried them both away.


	34. Chapter 34 Jeans Reformation

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 34 Jeans Reformation**

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I don't know the time difference of Alberta Canada and New York, but if you do, let me know and I'll change it!!! R&R if you like this story!!! I love to hear your comments, inputs weather good or bad! But I don't want just 'This sucks' if your going to put something like that either bother telling me why, or just keep that comment to yourself…

Karthak shot out of the chair, looking over at Ember and Lauren. His eyes scanned the clock witch now read 3:23 AM. '_Shit, I over slept._' He cursed himself. "Okay, we move out." His booming voice startled the sleeping couple into an upright position. He pulled on his trench coat, noting that they were only somewhat dressed. "Get your stuff, and meet me by the rides." He disappeared out the door into a heavy snowfall letting a chilly breeze enter the room, waking Ember and Lauren up. He stood outside looking around, Nakish slowly walking up through the snow, his fur once again white.

Karthak dropped to his knee, scratching him behind the ear. "Whatcha doin boy?" his other hand whipped at his body, trying to get the snow off so he wouldn't freeze. The door behind him opened, and out walked a hungry Kendra and an ecstatic Lauren. "Come on girls, snows gonna let up soon, we can hit a _real_ town within the hour."

With that said, he climbed on his Harley, motioning for Nakish to get on as he started it. "Keep up, we've got to get away from here fast." Lauren opened her mouth to argue, but Karth revved the engine. "No time for chit-chat come on!" the girls climbed on the quad, sitting in the same position as before and took off ahead of him, but were quickly overtaken by the power of Logan's customized bike, tearing a laugh from Karthak. Ember began drifting to sleep as the ever unchanging scenery disappeared behind the snow.

Logan stood at the burnt out remains of the Trailblazer, gazing at the blood and smelling the frozen bodies of soldiers in the trees. He noted the rather large patch of blood, the scent revealing it to be Embers. He glanced around inside the truck, finding a half scorched bag of clothing hiding three large packs of blood that reeked of the Furball. All sound was gone save a near instant Snikt as Logan flexed, extending his claws in anger moving back to the old Ford and going in the direction of the blood, following Kendra's scent…

The halls were empty as they are around this time usually. Hank looked at the clock; 12:00 AM; there wasn't a sound in the mansion except for the whirling of machinery, and a dull throb of a silent alarm system that sounded like whispers flowing through his sensitive ears. Hank stood, opening the door and a window to cool the ram off.

He remembered Xavier's words. "_You won't have to do this for very long, just until I can replacement._' Hank couldn't wait longer. Work and work, tests and tests, now that Karthak was gone, he was backed up for months…maybe he would have to use Jeans lab too, but the thought made him shudder. Using that lab would mean Jean wasn't coming back, and even after the many months, he was having a difficult time accepting it.

He glanced at the window, seeing a flash across the horizon for the split second he looked. He turned back only to see the darkness of the night once again. He watched the machines as a familiar scent filled his nostrils, and a long stream of fire erupted from floor, making the shape of a large Phoenix with its wings spread wide. Hank gasped as it turned into the familiar shape of Dr. Jean Grey, a young woman with fiery red hair, attractive build and her black X-Men uniform on.

He kneeled down next to her unconscious body, and his massive figures fumbled with the pulse point on her neck. '_No, it can't be._' He thought to himself. He took her body into his massive, blue arms, and laid her on the hospital bed, carefully removing her X-Men uniform so he could check all of her vital signs. There were three perfectly horizontal scars along her belly, from Logan's claws. When he finished the check up, she was oddly enough in perfect heath. Leaving the lab, he rushed to Ororo's bedroom, who had once again taken over Xavier's position because he was incapacitated.

"Jean, she's back."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." The two shared only those words before he ran back down to the lab were she was, Ororo following minuets later.

He looked at the door that became ajar, a known figure entered.

"Oh my god, it really is her." we can't be so sure if it's Jean or Phoenix, so I'm keeping her sedated, until we revive the professor.

"We live in an age of darkness, a world full of fear, hate and intolerance." Storms words came back to Kendra as the Raptor barreled down the Canadian road. She remembers the funeral for Xavier. There was many people there she didn't know, and a lot whom she did. Most of the students stayed inside, unable to face his death, although they were still invited to join…

_"We live in an age of darkness, a world full of fear, hate and intolerance." Storm stood at the front of the sea of blackened sorrow, her voice cracking, but keeping a strong face. "But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was bourn into a world divided…A world he tried to heal."_

_On the right side of Colossus was, were she sat. Her tears felt like hot iron as they slid down her face. "A mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see there goals unfulfilled."_

_"Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher, he was a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us strength, and when we were alone…he gave us a family." She no longer held back her sobs, as she clenched her fists tightly. Fang looked over, her own tears falling down her face. Upon seeing her friend, she reached out, and held her close, as Jack held not only one girl now, but two._

_"He may be gone, but his teachings, live on through us, his students." Peter, who was tougher than nails, took hold of Embers hand un-fallen tears in his grey eyes. Storms usually strong demeanor was crumbling, as she finished her speech. "Where ever we may go, we must carry on his vision, and that's a vision of a world united."_

Lauren squeezed her shoulder, with her left hand and Kendra knew she had seen her memory. It was hard after his death, and when Jean died, a lot of people hadn't even wanted to bury her on the school grounds at all. These complaints went largely unvoiced, however, since Logan's claws tended to pop out whenever anyone questioned Jean's burial. He would insist that it was _Phoenix_ who killed Charles Xavier and Scott, _not_ Jean.

Kendra had always agreed with him, it was _Phoenix _who joined Magneto and turned most of the soldiers at Alcatraz into dust. That memorial was for the Jean who had been their teacher, and there friend. The plain stone with her name, and the X-Men logo carved in it memorialized the Jean Grey who gave her life at Alkali Lake, not the one that burst from its depths months later.

She looked over at Karthak, and giggled at Nakish, whose nose was twitching, and his mouth seemed to almost curl into a grin.


	35. Chapter 35 NEVER Piss Off a Red Head

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 35 Never Piss Off a Red Head**

**Authors Note:** I particularly like this one, mainly because you find out more of Kendra's past, and Laurens as well…I also like the part with Pyro…

The road extended forever in focus of the vehicles as they raced over the asphalt. Karthaks eyes were on the road and scenery constantly turning to check on Lauren and Kendra. A small fire ball flew from the trees, causing the mutant to turn his head.

"Shit." He muttered, just moments before it nailed Karth with destructive force sending him and Nakish off the bike and rolling onto the road, forcing Lauren to stop inches before there heads on the Raptor, drawing a scream from Kendra.

"I wouldn't believe it if it weren't right in front of me." A loud voice spoke, walking from the tree line. It was a boy, he had brilliant, blond hair that was lightly gelled in swooping spikes that were pointed behind him, that swayed in the wind. He had on a red jacket, over a grey shirt, hiking boots and black cargo pants. He looked to be around the age of 18-19 years old. Kendra knew this boy to be Pyro.

"Ember…my, my, my, this is your new girlfriend hu? Maybe she'd like to hear about…" he was cut off mid sentence by Kendra.

"What right do you have to tell her anything? You're the defector here; no one would believe you back at the mansion!" Her voice shook from the volume.

"_They _don't need too. She just needs to know that you almost took the _cure_; I even saw you in the line. It's a pity, some one with our talents would just throw them away." Pyro set off a smirk, watching Laurens eyes widen.

"Kendra? The cure…This isn't a disease! The whole reason I ran away was because of the goddamn cure! The Professor defended us as being _normal_ until the day he died, and you were just willing to walk up to the doors!?" Lauren's voice was angry. A crunching of snow to her back as Karthak walked up quietly, rubbing his arms, as he loudly cracked his back. Kendra turned away from them, her eyes watering.

"Well, you know the reason she's with you right?" Pyro addressed Lauren. "She's just relived that someone's more screwed up than her. I mean, she must think she's _normal_ compared to you and that _thing_."

"_Thing_? That _Thing_ has a name bub…and it will be the last _thing_ your pathetic little ears…" Karth moved forward, but Lauren stuck out her hand with scary accuracy, stopping him.

"She's more a freak to Ember than you or any of your Weapon X psychopaths. I mean, metals fine, but wings? She _must_ believe that wings are for _freaks_!" Kendra stepped for ward once Pyro finished, but before she could d anything, there was a blur of movements to her left side, as Lauren snapped out her wings, tossing Nakish and Karthak to the side, her body flying to John, sending a whip of Telekinetic energy, keeping his hands open as she tackled him to the black ice her right hand gripping dangerously tight around his neck, fear in his eyes as well as amusement. She leaned down, her eyes meeting his, her breath against his neck.

"I _should_ rip out your pulsing jugular with my bare hand, I _should_ tear your pathetic _human_ limbs from your body, or fly you into the clouds, through you into the ground with such a force, even your _precious_ fire skills could not cushion your fall. But no, I won't do that, it would be _far. _To. Kind." She looked back at Kendra, collapsed onto the ground in tears, a shocked Karth trying to comfort her. "You've hurt that girl…more than once. So I'll just do this." She removed all sources of fire, then broke both his hands and legs, as he let out an excruciating cry of agony, all without so much as moving her eye lid. She was no longer Lauren, no, she was now consumed by Fallen Angel, "I f you can get to civilization, you can live. But if not, you die out here, in the cold, with no fire to keep you warm. I doubt even your precious Brotherhood could find your sorry ass out here." Her grip tightened around his neck, making sure he was paying close attention. "Karthak will eliminate all scents of us around." She smashed the back of his head into the icy asphalt, before rising to her feet, and walking away, Karth was already done, and the vehicles were ready to ride once again, Fallen, opening telepaths between the three of them, witch Karthak took advantage of.

"_50 miles to town, we don't have enough gas, so we may run out a few miles away, but we can walk in. Kendra, you've got to set fire to keep yourself warm, we can't let you getting sick._" He removed his leather Trench-Coat, and shirt, handing them to Kendra to wear, giving the girls their first look at his muscular chest, Karthak not seeming to feel the snow.

"_But you'll freeze to death!_" she argued through the path.

"Karthak opened his arms wide. "_Does it look like its bothering me?_" Point well taken, Kendra removed her jacket, then put his shirt on over the one she was already wearing, afterward replacing her jacket on, over the Trench.

Satisfied, Karthak got back on his own bike, watching as the girls took off in front of him, and set one last look at Pyro. "Fucking dumbass." He shook his head, gunning the throttle, racing after them.

A few miles passed on in silence, before Lauren pulled off to the shoulder, killing the engine, the two girls dismounting, Fallen Angel kicking up snow as Karthak walked up behind.

"You _wanted_ the _fucking_ cure?" Lauren asked, turning to face Kendra. "This isn't a _disease_; it's not something you can just get_ rid _of."

"You wouldn't understand." Ember said, her voice rising slightly, turning away from her.

"What wouldn't I understand!?"

"You don't know what its like to have your class mates make fun of you! Even your _teachers _make fun of you; mock you for your power! You don't know what its like to _kill_ your own _family_ because you were simply _scared_. Since when have you _ever_ had to sacrifice _anything_ in your perfect little world?"

Lauren exploded in her face. "Don't know what its like? What it's fucking like? Ember, my _parents_ locked me up in my room for Christ sakes! I wasn't allowed to _leave_! And if I did, I had to wear a fucking, uncomfortable leather _harness_ strapped to my back!" Behind her Nakish floated, completely confused as to why he was in the air, she also began to telekinetically lift the bikes, and even managed to uproot a tree as well. Fallen Angel once again had taken over her mind. "I didn't even know how to fly until I met Warren! I attempted it _once_, and was placed under an even _stricter_ house arrest! Do you know what they did when the _cure_ came out?"

Kendra shook her head, she felt so small.

"They gave me an ultimatum, either I take the cure, or I leave the house for good! In the middle of the fucking night, I packed my shit, grabbed the $300 I still had from my last paycheck, and left my house in the Rhode Island, in search of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters," The more she shouted, the more things began to levitate around Kendra and herself. "Leaving my shredded leather _cage _on my bed, with a note attached to it, telling them how much I hated them, and that they'd _never_ see me _again_! So don't you fucking stand there and tell me your life was worse than mine! At least _you_ don't have a _physical_ mutation!"

Suddenly, everything that was floating hit the ground, as Fallen hit her knees, cradling her head in her hands murmuring over and, over again, "_Oh god._"

Karthak crouched down next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Get the _fuck_ away from me!" she sobbed, shrugging his hand away.

He looked desperately to Kendra. Karthak knew how she felt, what it was like to completely lose control. Breaking every boundary of personal space, and request, Karthak and Kendra both wrapped there warms around her. She struggled for a few moments, but if she had _really_ wanted to throw them off of her, she would have spread her wings, but this was a good sign, it meant that she had gained control over Fallen Angel, and they held her until she had calmed down.

Logan entered the bar he had once fought at in Alberta, the same bar where he had first met Rogue. It hadn't changed much, it was a little dusty and dark for the late hour, but still the same, his sensitive ears picked up the old mans foot steps before he even coked his shotgun.

"Heard a noise, thought it might be an animal." The same aged bartender's voice boomed in the still quiet. Logan raised an eyebrow, turning to face him, as the elderly man stepped from the shadows and into the light, getting a better look at Wolverine. "I remember you."

"Yeah?" Logan wasn't all too surprised.

"Yeah." He replied, lowering the weapon. Logan began to walk towards the bar stool that Rogue had occupied all those months ago. He took notice of the girl sitting at the bar as well. She seemed to be about the age of 18 or 19, and had waist length blond hair, bright blue eyes that changed to green, when he met her stare, and a wild cherry Pepsi in front of her.

"Kitchens closed." The Bartender announced.

"All I want is a beer." Logan replied, watching as the man pulled out a Budweiser, and popped the bottle cap off. As soon as Logan's lips reached the round opening, it was nearly half way gone. "You got caught in a hell of a storm."

"Oh yeah." He said, placing the beer back onto the counter.

The bartender paused for a moment, as if picking his words carefully. "You headed home?"

Logan's eyes shot up, looking the old, pail man in his blue ones. "Sommin like that."

The man nodded one eye on the girl in the corner. Logan followed his gaze, and she quit staring, and returned to her drink.

Logan was there for a good hour, drinking his beer, and talking to the old man before paying for his drink, tipping for the service, and turning to leave.

He didn't know what it was, but something made him stop and give one last glance at the girl in the corner. She reminded him so much of Rogue. Her shyness, and loneliness.

"Hey kid!" he called, his booming voice making her snap her head up. "Need a ride anywhere? I plan on heading for the next town."

"Yes, thank you." she said, as she dug deep into her pockets, pulling out the money for the coke, and dropping a $5 into the tip jar, as she shouldered her duffle bag and followed him to his old ford.

"You can stick yer stuff in the cab, behind yer seat, so it won't freeze." He said, as he started the truck, before lighting a cigar. They pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back down the road.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." She said innocently. "My name's Megan."

The gruff man nodded, the smoke fluttering from his mouth, as he exhaled his name. "Logan."

**So, what do you think? Sorry for all the Pyro bashing I've been doing! I really do love him, its just that I **_**really**_ **wanted for more information about there pasts to come out, not to mention the true side to Lauren! NEVER PISS OFF A LEZBIAN!!!!!! That's what you **_**all**_** should have learned from this chapter!!!! Well, R&R please!!!!**


	36. Chapter 36 Visions of the Past

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 36 Visions of the Past**

The roar of Logan's Harley Davidson echoed in Karthaks sensitive ears, but he didn't notice, nor care. His mind drifted to the memories of what Logan had told him…and what he remembered…

It was Nevada, a year before Logan's experimentation in Weapon X. A large facility hidden in the mountains, a military facility that no civilian had laid eyes upon. A hefty convoy was kicking up dust, it consisted of 10 large black SUV's, and a vast black transporter for high class criminals. There were 4 guards per SUV, armed with the newest Thompson submachine gun, and one with an AK-47. The transport held the driver and one guard in the back.

21 year old, Sergeant 1st Class, Zach Danny Sokolov was seated next to a large cryogen freezer, when his CB radio squawked. "Sergeant, Sokolov do you copy?"

"I copy Breton."

"We're coming upon 51. Repeat, we're coming upon 51, start to defreeze, but do not let number 3 out." The guard rolled his eyes, placing a hand upon the lid, knowing there was an infant inside. A tear rolled down his face, before walking away, the world blacking out.

It was years later, 1990, as the same guard from all those years ago, now a proud commander, was now an older gentleman, his black hair graying, and small wrinkles visible. He punched in the code for the freeze 003, and listened as the cryogen began defrosting. He sighed, even though the lieutenant colonel had ordered him to raise the boy he didn't like the idea of freezing a baby, even if it was a 'Mutant'. The guards entered, guns raised and the freezer. I hissing sound filled the room, as the metal doors opened. They raised the infant from its prison, and presented it to the Commander.

The year was 1994, and the infant was now Josh, a lively four year old, with a knack for obtaining knowledge. His father, Commander, Zach Sokolov stood with his hand extended to his neighbors, while Josh looked around quietly. Suddenly he ran off toward a red headed girl, who was roughly around his own age. "Hi, I'm Josh Sokolov." For a boy his age, he was very advanced with his speech, as well as polite; witch came from being a military brat.

"Lauren Bailey, you're new to the military base." She stated the obvious. "My daddy is a lieutenant commander, just one step below your father."

"How did you know that?" Josh asked, his head tilted to the side. Not many kids there age could tell the difference.

"Because, of how my dad saluted to your dad."

Three, rather rude looking boys about 5 or 6 walked up to the two. "Why are you talking to a _girl_. There the _enemy_." He scoffed, glaring at Lauren. Then he turned back to Josh, holding out his hand. "I'm Anthony Davis, and this here's Chuck Black. We could use another man of your expertise."

Josh didn't return the greeting; in fact he hardly acknowledged them, as he looked his new friend up and down. "She doesn't look vary dangerous to me. Besides, you only act tough because your dads a corporal."

Anthony clenched his fist, his knuckles cracking, his chubby face turning a deep purple.

"You okay? I know the Heimlich maneuver if your choking." Anthony drew back his fist, before slamming it into Lauren's face, sanding her to the ground, Chuck laughing, and patting his friend on the back.

But Lauren didn't fall down and cry like most girls would, no, she jumped to her feet, and as he moved to push her down again, Lauren punched Anthony in the face, breaking his nose, before her fist met his stomach, and then grabbing his short, brown hair, she collided her knee into his face, knocking him out cold.

"I suggest you run." She stated to Chuck through clenched teeth.

"That was so totally _awesome_! I've _never_ seen a girl punch like _that_ before! How did you do it?"

Blushing the tomboy shrugged. "I don't know, I can't really explain it. I just _knew _what he was going to do."

Karthak shook his head of the images, still racing along down the road, Lauren following closely. "Karth? You okay? Your actually doing the speed limit."

He looked over to his comrade of many years. She had stuck by him, through the good times and the bad, despite the Weapon X project. He shrugged and gunned the throttle, just a little freaked out by his visions of the past. The group drove on, only to break down right in front of the gas station. Karth walked the bike up, and Lauren followed. He swiped his card, filling both tanks with petrol.

"So Karth, how much farther do we have to travel?" Kendra asked, her legs crisscrossed, as she balanced perfectly on the seat. Lauren couldn't help but wonder if that was part of her mutation.

"Not far, we've only got about a half a mile to go before we reach the cabin." He stopped, looking inside the gas station doors.

Inside the gas station sat a red head whose hair was lighter than Laurens. Her eyes met Karths, as a smile illuminated her beautiful face. He seemed to note a small golden hue that turned almost pink as they held each others gaze. A smile spread, Karth the gaze to turn to Lauren.

"Go on ahead, follow this road half a mile and you'll see a cabin, that's our place for now. I'll catch up." She nodded, kissing Kendra as they took off.

Karth walked into the station, a chime sounding. He stared at the woman, his read eyes searching. "Well if I didn't know those eyes then I may as wee not know the body. It's been far to long Josh." He stopped, shock covering his face.

"M…Mackenzie?" He stuttered over his words, as she confirmed with a nod. "It's been ages." He noticed that she till wore the ring from there relationship…well technically they were _still_ together.

She turned. "You left me! You proposed, took my virginity and left!" he closed his eyes, listening to her sweet southern accent that he missed so much.

"I was taken by this monster Stryker!"

"That's bullshit Josh! Don't fucking lie to me! I have been like Stryker _daughter_, since you left, he helped me _use_ my power! And I'm warning you Josh, don't call me by me _slave _name. My _rightful_ name is Hope." She screamed at him, the hue turning red, as an overwhelming fear over took him.

"He _brainwashed_ you Mackenzie! He _believes _mutants are a _disease_!"

"YOU LIE!" She screamed, as Karth turned his back, walking through the doors, and seconds later was flying into the gas pump, getting again tossed into the trees by the following explosion. He laid there, Hope stepping over him, looking down. "My god! What happened? You were walking, then flying and…" His conscious died, bringing the voice with it…

**So? What did you think? R&R!!! I love the fact that Lauren and Karthak are army brats (no offence to those whose parents are serving!) I know 4 and 5 year olds aren't **_**that**_** advanced.**

**I also know that its truly imposable to **_**freeze**_** a **_**baby**_**, but I acquired some new Intel that claims Logan is sterile, so in order for Karthak to be (or at least look like he is at the age of) 16, My co-writer (His name is josh too, hehe) froze him from birth, only to be released from his ice prison years later! This was all possible because of his healing factor. The healing factor kpt his tinny body from becoming **_**entirely **_**frozen, and his skin catching a severe frost bite…Healing is the only thing he has from birth, but other than that, and everything else comes later! But what can I say? There mutants!lol**

**If you have _any _questions, please, don't hesitate to ask, I know that there are a few confusing things in this story, and I'm working on Wikipedias for all the characters, so you can view them at your own will, and get more information on them…**

**Raingirl2000**


	37. Chapter 37 What Happened?

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 37 What Happened?**

From behind them, Lauren felt the heat of the explosion. _**Shit, Karthak.**_ She had unconsciously opened a path with Ember, as the tires squealed, and smoked, turning with the bars, facing the burning station.

"Grab hold of the throttle, I'm going to fly ahead." And as soon as she felt Kendra's slender hand over it, Lauren leaped up, planting one foot on the seat, kicking off, and into the air.

She snapped her wings out, doing a barrel roll before jetting out, and ahead of the speeding quad. He hawk like eyes scoured the fire pit, in search of her long time friend. Due to her telepathic and empathic powers, normally when she concentrated on finding someone, she could pick up something from them, but with Karthak…not one thing.

The she spotted him; his severely burnt and mangled body lay underneath a tree. "Karthak!" She screeched, and in seconds had descended, landing softly next to him.

Falling to her knees, she hovered over his barely conscious body. "My god, Karth hat happened? You were walking, then flying and…" his eyes fluttered shut, and his body went limp, only them did she notice the extent of his wounds.

His arms were completely stripped of any meat, the Adamantium laced bones reflecting the flickering fire light. His hair was gone as well, and the clothing he had once worn, was lying around on the ground in various places, it appeared that the blast had blown them off of him.

Her fingers fumbled with the pulse point on his neck, only to find it not throbbing. "Shit, Karthak don't do this to me! Not here, not now!" She felt his wrist, before laying her head on his scabbing chest. "Karthak, wake up! Karth? JOSH PLEASE ANSWER ME!" She cried, tears streaking down her face.

To the right of her, a rock floated, catching her eye, only when she looked at it, it dropped. "That's it." She whispered.

Hovering over him, she concentrated on his chest cavity. The used her telekinesis as her eyes, moving past her liver, weaving through his ribs, the skin rippling as she drew closer to the surface. Then finally, she found his heart, it was dormant. Being very careful, she squeezed it with her telekinesis, and then released it. It remained as still as the night, so she squeezed it, this time slightly harder. She continued this process; her iris's beginning to turn a bright azure. Then finally, after the tenth pump, it began to beat on its own.

Kendra's frantic calls brought her out if the trance, as she gazed into her lovers eyes. "Grab his clothes, I'll get him onto the quad." Fallen Angel slid her other arm underneath her knees, standing to cradle the taller man against her chest. For someone so tall, and had arms laced with Adamantium he was astonishingly light. His bare feet swung against her hip. She carefully maneuvered the injured mutant almost effortlessly, onto the quad, as she scanned the area for his bike, knowing there was little hope of seeing it.

"Well I'll be.." The black street rod, was lying on its side, a few feet away.

"Kendra can you drive that thing?" she ask ed indicating to the bike.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got to get him to the cabin, I'll see you there." And with that, the tires spun, kicking up snow, mud and dirt as she took of in the direction of Karthaks old home.

"We'll be home soon, just hang on Josh, hang on." She used her empathy to sooth the mutant in front of her, as he moaned in great agony.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, R&R if you like. If you want, to make me really happy, check out my other story's you can read ****Fire VS Ice**** that manly revolves around Pyro, and Iceman showing off, its a one shot. Then if you're into Resident Evil, check out my first story ****Resident Evil: Fear will be Redefined****. Well Enjoy!**

**Raingirl2000**


	38. Chapter 38 A Heart of Fire

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 38 A heart of Fire and Glass**

He awoke in the cabin, Ember sitting over him. he had a damp rag on his forehead, he could feel, and smell his skin, with burns to the sixth degree. An almost tingling sensation ran over each one, as they healed, along with the re-growing skin, even over the Adamantium bones. Ember yelled loudly, as a pacing Lauren rushed over, looking down at him. "You…great…worry…care." He only caught a few words; his ears were still healing as well. Lauren closed her eyes, as his vision blurred, and then he felt her and Lauren in his mind. "**Don't worry, me and Kendra are taking care of you.**" He could hear her sigh through the path. "**Karth, what happened?**"

Unable to keep them open any longer, he closed his eyes, only a few select images of the explosion, however, he had no memory of Hope at all; it was as if she were _never_ there. Lauren stood. "**Don't worry, we are going to call the Mansion.**"

His hand shot up, grabbing her gently by the arm, no longer controlled by his brain. "**No…you'd endanger all those…who'd come.**" His weakened voice sounded through the telepathic fibers.

Lauren gasped at the unexpected motion. "**You need medical attention!**" she pleaded. "**The could get here in the Blackbird X2 in minuets and be gone even faster.**"

Karthak shook his head, a shock lashing out, calling Ember closer. He placed a picture of the Phoenix in her mind and instructed her to form it out of fire. She obeyed, and to her own shocking surprise as well as Laurens, it looked more real than any previous creation Ember made. Karths body rose off of the couch, his eyes closed. When he opened them, a small wave of fire engulfed his pupil momentarily.

"Kendra, Lauren run! I'm in his head, stopping it but the second class 5 mutants going to get unleashed. Logan's close, he's at the gas station!" the voice of Charles cut off, and Karth stood up.

"So…he admits it. I'm Logan's son. my memories are real, and I'm unstoppable!" he stood, his healing factor increasing a hundredfold faster than Logan's. "Lauren…" he embraced her whispering. "Something's coming. A creature of great evil or greater good." With those words, his legs gave way and he collapsed in Embers direction, her telekinesis catching inches before his head smashed against the floor Lauren staring at her in awe.

"What the hell just happened?" Lauren asked, once they set him gently back onto the couch.

"I-I don't know, his mind…it wasn't his own. I know one of them was the Professor, the other…It was raw power; I could _feel_ it through the fibers you placed. It had a voice, how Storm said Dr. Grey was before Logan killed her!"

Nakish trailed through the door, whimpering as he sat next to the couch, placed his head on Karths gently rising and falling chest.

The hours passed, and eventually Karth came back around, finally being able to stand with only minor discoloration. He stood in the kitchen, boiling some water, with Kendra sitting at the hall, watching.

"You know I could do that much faster." Karth laughed at the statement, hearing Embers soft voice.

"Dearie, trust me I know, I was hoping you'd comment on it, I need you to flash boil all the water in the bath tub." He was still a bit distant, but much more nicer to her. she nodded, backing to the dock running her fingers through the bottom of the tub, lines of fire appearing, even under the warm water, as it bubbled and boiled. Karthak smiled, feeling the house warm to a degree, knowing it was safer for Kendra to be warm. She walked up beside him, and the stove, taping her long fingers on the counter, leaving trails of fire where they went. He eyed the still healing wound on her forehead, the cuts on her fingers and arms. They were truly healing faster, but there was still the chance of hyperthermia if caught in the cold too long. "Where's Lauren?" she finally asked, breaking the still silence.

"Flying." He whispered, pouring in a pack of blood.

Lauren ascended higher and higher, soaring towards the heavens onl when she looked down, and realized she could barely see anything did she decide to return to earth. She did a 180 turn and pointed her body downwards, her wings tucked in securely to her body in a deadly freefall.

The icy air, rushing past her powerfully built body, stung every inch of her, as she shot through the clouds. The bone chilling wind let her know that she was still alive, for the slight stinging sensation she felt from the Freezing air, and massive altitude would have surly killed any mortal human. But she was no longer sensitive to the cold as she once had been.

She kept a steady pace as the ground rushed at her, Closer, and closer; she didn't even show any signs of slowing down or stopping. Fifty feet, forty feet, thirty feet, twenty feet away from the ground, with nothing but the sound of rushing wind in her ear.Suddenly, she released her wings, with less than five feet to go. From the speed of her decent, and the sudden pull out, she was at a set projector rate of seven hundred twenty nine. The fastest she had ever been.

She continued on, a shadow in the darkness of the worlds. She sped forward, towards a crystal black lake. Flying over it, she could see her own face hid in the dark and loneliness. She reached out a hand and let the cool fluid run over her fingers, as the spray hit her in the face, and hair. It felt so good to have the flowing water over her body. She flew upwards towards the clouds, thinking of Ember.

"Whose blood?" Ember asked looking in the pot.

"Laurens." He whispered, showing her the empty pack Lauren had given to him. Kendra nodded increasing the fire around the pot; thin particles of blood covered everything nearby. Karth smiled, as the sight of the girl's cuts next to him gave Karthak an idea.

"Have you ever seen a fusion reaction before? Or one started by _blood_?" she shook her head. Karths fangs extended with a Snikt, and he bit his bottom lip, dropping a small stream of blood into the boiling cocktail, mixing with Laurens causing pulses of reddish light causing the room to warm up to Phoenix Arizona heat, as Kendra smiled removing her jacket. The blood mix acted at once, melting _all_ the permafrost on and around the house. All over Kendra's body, and newly opened cuts was tinny droplets of Laurens blood.

"Maybe I should shower…this blood's getting everywhere!" She walked to the bath room, pulling her soaked clothing, separating it from her skin, letting it cover her completely. Karth watched her walk away going to the doors, opening them as the red mist floated out. Karth closed his eyes and inhaled the particles. It was becoming so common for him to be around there blood, so much in fact that it was easier to deny the thirst. Lauren landed a few feet away, tucking her hot wings in, after the house had aired out and now only held the heat.

"Trying to heat all of Canada?" she laughed hearing the shower. Karth shrugged leaning against the house. "Kendra's spending a lot of time in the shower lately."

That brought a dirty smile to his lips. "Yeah, with _you _that is." He turned. "I taught her how to heat the house if I were to be comatose." Lauren laughed softly as the door beside them jarred, and Ember stood there with a towel wrapped around her chest and waist.

"Lauren…" She turned walking back to the bathroom. Karth moved behind Lauren, giving her a hard shove in the direction of her lover.

"Go, eat, do whatever it is you lesbians do." He smirked. "I'm going hunting."

He tossed the gun onto the couch walking back out the door. "Don't you need that?" Lauren piped. A laugh emitting from Karth as his fangs extended and closed the door.

Outside the clouds were changing, there was a blizzard on the way and it was going to be a big one. From the look of it, Pyro would be caught in it this very second if he didn't move very far once they left. Karth disappeared into the tree line.

Lauren walked into the bathroom, only to find that it was empty. "So that's how you want to play it then." She whispered, as she searched the Fire Tie, only to find that Kendra was blocking it. "Okay, I see, we can play it your way." She turned, when she head the creak of the door behind her. Cautiously waking into the bed room, she expected to see Kendra on the bed, either naked or in the towel, but found neither. In stead, there sat a blue, heart made out of Embers fire. Lauren walked over, gently picking up the artifact.

It wasn't heavy, but it felt as though it were made of glass and on the inside the marvelous blue flame flickered and moved as if it were a living creature. Kendra's arms wrapped around Laurens waist, she whispered into her ear as she rested her head on the Lauren's shoulder.

"Do you hate it?" she asked in a tinny voice, eyeing her creation momentarily before gazing at the bewildered Lauren.

"No, I love it! Wait a minuet; did you and Karthak plan this?"

"We planed this after you left, to go flying, but that was it…" her voice trailed off, but was soon forgotten in a passionate kiss from Lauren.

**Yes, I know I already used the heart thing, but in all fairness, I like this one so much more!lol I also used the flying scene from an earlier chapter I think…I don't know, I took it from another one of my stories, so if it says him in there…just ignore it…R&R please!**


	39. Chapter 39 Swahili

**You're Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 39 Swahili**

Karth stood in the middle of the woodlands, his sensitive nose twitching in search of prey. The snow storm which had arrived unexpectedly only a few hours ago continued to blanket the already white wilderness with a fresh white powder.

His glossy trench coat with Its Celtic symbol on the back, and color was draped over his shoulders. A red long sleeve shirt with the symbol of three diagonal white marks represented the band Thrice and black baggy pants with a black, studded belt was all that covered his dense, muscular form. High black boots sank into the snow beneath him. A cold wind rustled his raven hair.

His blackened eyes took in his surroundings, his alabaster features betraying no hint of emotion.

He crouched down, his sable eyes watching as an elderly bull approached a small group of cattle. He stalked his prey, following close to it, but just out of reach of the bone crushing kick that was sure to come, _if_ detected. The bull's heart pounded in his temples.

With a guttural roar, he leaped into the air, landing upon the creatures back, sinking his vampire fangs into the voluptuous neck, drinking deeply.

The warm blood filling his mouth, dripping off of his chin, making a pool of blood in the white carpet, the beastly roar of the bull sent shivers through the forest, as the heard ran frantically away from Karths feeding.

The animal twitched for many moments while Karth fed his fill. The crimson meal made the fetal wounds on his body healed nearly 30 times faster. The numbing cold he had felt since he awoke was driven away.

Once Karthak had enough, he stood, wiping the blood from his lips and chin. The whites of the animal's eyes were red, having nearly all of its blood sucked from its neck.

Guilt now overwhelmed Karth. He raised his soaked hand as the blood that stained the snow, and coved various parts of his body was sucked away, floating in front of him. with a flick of his wrist, it all returned to the beasts body, as Karth created more blood using very little of his own. With both new and old blood rushing through its veins, the massive heart began to beat once more, and in seconds the male cow was on his feet, retreating into the forest, mooing away.

Karth smiled as it ran. "Thank you and you're welcome." Then turning on his heal, he headed back to the cabin for a nice, long rest.

The cold hardly bugged Lauren as she vigorously worked on the street bike, her wrench cranking away. Below her was a small puddle of black staining the fresh snow, a combination of grease and oil.

"What are you doing?" Karth's deep voice sounded from behind Fallen Angel.

"I'm replacing your air filter. It was severely damaged in the explosion."

Karth whistled. "The bike actually survived?"

"Yeah, but I think when the explosion had taken place, it triggered some sort of energy force field, protecting it from the fire."

"That's cool." He said, pulling up a milk crate to sit on.

"Yeah it is, but I can't seem to get past it, to try and repair the damaged and old parts of the bike. This was Cyclopes bike correct?."

Karth nodded.

"Figures, I think he had Jean place the field for safety reasons, you know incase he had gotten hit or something." She sighed. "Well, anyway from what I can tell, its fuel lines are old, and desperately need to be replaced, the radiator has a crack in it, I think that came form the explosion, and that's all I can see."

"How do you know so much about engines?" Karth asked, after a long pause.

"My dad was a real grease monkey in his spare time." She turned to meet his gaze. "Taught me all I know." Suddenly, she heaved a great sigh. "Finally!"

"What?"

"I've broken through, but I can only use my telekinesis to remove and change things."

"I'll leave you to it then." Karth walked away, as Lauren continued her tinkering.

He entered the house, and saw the perfect opportunity to scare an unsuspecting Ember, as her head a buried deep into the fridge. Coming up soundlessly behind her, he shouted "FIRE!" in her ear, making her jump at least ten feet into the air, screaming "Mavi!" (Shit!) as everything in her hand flying.

"Wewe Kumbafu!" (You fuck face!) Kendra shouted at him, as she turned his way.

"Wewe naweza kusema Kiswahil?!" (You can speak Swahili?!)Karth asked his head cocked to the side, completely shocked at the words emerging from her mouth.

"Hapana! Sizungumzi Kiswahili. Ninazungumza Kiingereza tu!" (No! I don't speak Swahili. I only speak English!)Ember stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Sawa, Sawa! Ninasamahani." (Okay, Okay! I'm sorry.) Karthak lifted his arms in surrender, backing away slowly, but in his attempt to make peace, stepped on a pear, witch rolled out from under him, making him fly onto his back.

Kendra, no long able to act mad, started to laugh. "Mzungu chisi."

"How am I a 'Crazy white man'?" Karth asked, taking Kendra's now extended hand.

"I don't know, you just are." Kendra thought for a minuet. "Hey, you want to mess with Lauren a bit?"

Karthak smiled wide. "Hell Yeah!" and as if on cue, Lauren walked in.

Kendra taking her shot ran up in front of her lover, a huge grin on her face. "Ninakupenda Lauren!" (I love you Lauren!)

Completely confused, Lauren cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"I said Ninakupenda tu Kiswahili." (I love you in Swahili.)

"Said what?"

"Unazungumza Kiswahili?" (Do you speak Swahili?) Karth asked, as a giggle erupted from Ember.

"Did you just ask if I'd kiss a wall?"

"Hapana! UNAZUNGUMZA KISWAHILI?" (No! Do you speak Swahili?) Kendra laughed.

"What about Swahili?" Lauren asked her girlfriend, slightly catching on.

"Ndio! Ndio! Ninazungumza Kiswahili!"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Say-Ing?"

Both Kendra and Karth burst into hysterics, as Lauren chuckled slightly.

"Yes! Yes! I speak Swahili. Is what I just said."

"Really? Both of you do?"

"Nido." They chimed together.

Blushing Kendra murmured into Lauren's ear, "Nenda Kukutomba"

But thanks to Karths mutation, he heard every letter, and his jaw dropped. "Whoa, Whoa, I did _not_ need to know that!"

"What the hell does THAT mean?" Lauren asked her eyes wide. She obviously had no clue as to what it meant, but it sounded dirty.

Kendra giggled, as her cheeks began t turn pink, and through the tie, Lauren heard what she said. "**It means 'I'm going to fuck you.'**"

"Oh really now?"

"I _really_ didn't need to hear all this. I'm going into my room, goodnight!" and with that, the only sound left was the slam of Karths door.

**Okay, I'm not to sure about all the terms in Swahili!!!! So don't kill me!!!!**


End file.
